Star Wars: Ravens Rise
by damon blade
Summary: Raven had a normal life until one day she meets and forms a lasting friendship with a young boy from the furture, what trouble and adventures await these two friends in a Galaxy at war in two time frames. femRevan x Harry Potter. AU
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Star wars or harry Potter in anyway shape or form.

A/N: Ok then I have been working on this story for a while now and have hit a dead end in writing it at the moment but don't worry there are lots of chapter to it so it should give me lots of time to work everything out for the final few chapters in this part, hope you all enjoy it and do leave lots of reviews.

Pairing: Harry Potter/ female Revan aka Raven.

Chapter 1: Raven

The red haired youngling hid down behind one of many gardens on Dantooine Jedi enclaves a small smile forming on her lips as the white haired Master calmly walked up to stand on the other side of the garden, her white eyes not seeming to see anything but her head did tilt to one side as if listening to something.

"Hmm very good youngling, you have managed to hide yourself from my limited sight." The white haired Master says calmly looking one way then the other before calmly walking away from the red haired girl.

Raven gave a small giggle but quickly brought a hand up to her mount to muff the sound as this was a stealth training exercise that her Master Kreia had made up for the five year old girl as she didn't want to deny the child her childhood but also wanted to get some basic Jedi training in as will.

Raven wasn't sure how she got her name as she had only ever known Master Kreia who had stated that she had taken her in after discovered she was sensitive to the Force and her parents hadn't been able to look after her so they just handed her over to the Jedi master and it was Kreia who named her.

Raven had long deep red hair that helped her hid in the flower bed at the moment, her eyes were a dark almost black brown colour and her build was that of any girl of five years of age her skin a pale colour but also had the slightest hint of colour to it from playing in the gardens and outdoor training arena with the other younglings under Kreia's care the other three being all boys which meant Raven was very tomboyish.

Taking a moment to listen to the Force and see if Kreia was close by Raven gave a nod and quickly moved from her hiding spot knowing that the name of the game was to get back to her room without Kreia finding her.

Giving a little wave to some of the older Padawan and Knights Raven quickly moved between them many of them smiling at the carefree girl as she shot past, Raven soon found herself in the living quarters ducking back in time to avoid Kreia who had been standing near her quarters door head turned down the other way no doubt hoping to catch her as she was masking her self from the force by making a bubble of it around her that said she wasn't there almost like a cloaking field belt would do for sight.

"That's not fair… how am I meant to get by her?" Raven says softly slowly working her way down the hallway she had just come bumping into the back of one of the older Knights who looked down at her and smiles.

"Let me guess your Master has blocked off the escape point and now you can't work out how to get pass her?" The young man asks calmly kneeling down to Raven's height the little girl nodding at this and sighing as she leans back against the wall falling down to tuck her knees close to he chin.

"She does this ever time I manage to avoid her outside, she heads right to my door and stands watch and as there isn't a window big enough for me to fit through without letting her know I was coming in that way I'm stuck as everything else I have tried to get by her hasn't worked." The little girl pouted leaning back to tap her chin with one finger in thought.

"Will as you have learned how to mask yourself from the force why don't you see if you can project an image of yourself for her to since in another location?" The knight says calmly a smile forming on his face the large smile that formed on Raven's face, "Hadn't thought of a diversion before have you."

"No I hadn't Sir Knight, thank you." Raven says jumping up and giving the knight a quick kiss on the cheek in thanks the young man just shaking his head as the Enclaves little sister ran off to the other end of the hallway to try and throw the older Master off her trail.

Getting back to her normal hiding spot Raven gave a small giggle when she saw her fellow students seating under the large tree in the middle of the main courtyard all three of them muttering about how there master must be part Kath Hound with how fast she tracked them down.

While working out how to project her force signature to another location Raven heard a couple of Padawans talking as they walked by, "I am telling you this is the most odd string of break ins I have ever read about, I mean nothing of value is taken just food and maybe a few items of clothing, yet whoever is doing this is able to break some of the most complex locks people can get out here."

"I know what you mean, someone with those kinds of skills should be able to tell what is of value and what it not… It's almost as if they are just surviving out there and not interested in anything of value, I even heard of one old woman who lived out there was leaving a plate of food out for whoever it is calming to have seen a little boy maybe around the age of the younglings." The other Padawan says calmly both of them moving away from Raven's hearing range now.

'Something to look into maybe for a little fun.' She thought to herself looking out over the courtyard only to have a hand land on her shoulder.

"Found you youngling… dropping that bubble for a few moments wasn't a good idea." Kreia says calmly Raven bowing her head in the fact that her contention had slipped and in that moment her master had been able to track her down, "Maybe next time my young friend, now go join your fellow classmates and spend a few hour in mediation to think on how to get pass me."

"Yes Master," Raven says softly moving to join her fellow younglings her best friend Malak giving a slight nod of the head to her his shaved head turning to face the two others who were still complaining about Kreia finding them so fast.

"If it's any consolation you did last the longest out of us all." Malak says with a smile Raven just nodding and seating down starting to mediate working on the problem of getting passed her master in their little game of hide and seek.

"You guys hear about the thief's happening out on the farms here? I heard one of the farmers who came here request help catch whoever is doing this as they have started to take things other than food and cloths." One of the boys says to the others Raven remembering that he was called Sion though her mediation state keeping the boys voice out of her deep thoughts but letting their words by her conures' mind.

"Indeed I have heard of such things my younglings." Kreia says all of a sudden all three boys going silent while Raven opened one eye to look up at her master, "I think you three need to pay attractions to your lesions more than the latest gossip now spend the next hour in mediation and then I think it will be time for some more basic Sabre handling."

All three boys bowed their heads at being caught talking when they should be mediating all three of them quickly going into their trances while Raven just gave a small smile before going deeper than ever before with her mediations.

00000000000000000000000000

Kreia calmly watched her younglings playing in one of the fields on the edge of the colony project on Dantooine seven days later a small smile forming on her face before vanishing just as quickly, after all some of these children had the parental to be powerful Jedi or Sith and given how much she hated the Force she hoped to swing them towards her view on life that there is no Force or that it shouldn't be allowed to govern their actions.

She was brought from her thoughts when she saw her only female youngling turn sharply towards the river that was running along the left hand side of the field they were playing in, the blue training sabre slowly lowering as she turned fully to face it.

Raven flicked her wrest calmly blocking the green blade of Malak's as she started to walk towards the river stopping when she got to a large rock the three boys still duelling behind her as she jumped up higher than a normal girl of her age would be able to landing smoothly on top of the rock she looked down she saw a little boy calmly fishing with a rod and reel a rather primitive way of doing such things now.

Raven regarded the boy while crouching down lower and using her technique to block her Force power from everyone who was Force sanative, he was young probability a year younger than her five years of age with messy black hair that looked to need a good wash and lightly tanned skin could just start to be seen under the heavy burns of sunburn all over his body as he was without a shirt at the moment and too big a pair of pants, his eyes closed as he slept calmly waiting for something to take his bait.

"Youngling what have you found?" Kreia asks calmly coming up behind Raven who was still looking down at the boy calmly pointing at him for Kreia to see the old master turning her head calmly to regard the boy who looked to be still sleeping, "Ah I see you may have found our thief in this area… how strange that he is someone so young."

Raven gave a nod at this and was about to say something when suddenly her training sabre was ripped from her hand and came to float before Kreia's neck the beam turning on and Kreia clearly saw that the safety setting had been turned off so that this sabre although wouldn't cut it would still sting a lot more then what it would have and at the neck it would grantee that she would go down for a few moments.

Looking away from her master quickly Raven was greeted by the sight of Emerald green eyes looking at them both a small smile on the boys face as he says calmly, "If you're going to be watching me then at least do so quietly your scaring the fish… or whatever the heck I have been eating for a week." His voice sounding genital yet also hard a clear sign that he had not had an easy few weeks here in the plains of Dantooine.

Raven calmly stood up and then looking at her master who just nodded bring a hand up to take the sabre from her neck only to bring her hand down when it darted away from her reach and then come in from the back of her neck pausing again, "I think you should explain who you are dare… and maybe ask him to lower the Lightsaber from my neck as I'm no threat as will."

Before Raven could do so how ever all three boys came charging up and jump down at where the boy was seating, Malak in the lead with Sion and Nihilus a moment behind him, it was then that Raven saw the boys eyes flash for a moment as all three boys were thrown back into the rock she and Kreia were standing on their training sabres being ripped from their hands and brought around to hover close to their necks Raven now being the only one not held at blade point.

"I really don't like it when people attack me for no reason, and now I have to move my camp to get my dinner thanks to you three." The boy says sharply getting to his feet Raven making a note of the drop of sweat rolling down the side of his face lightning bolt shaped scar just seen under the bangs of hair, "And to think I thought I was safe from those damn beasts that wonder around here after setting up those traps but now I have to move again." He finish's saying pulling up his equipment slowly while keeping one eye on them all.

"Wait they didn't mean to attack you, it's just that you are holding a weapon to our master's neck." Raven says jumping down to land before the boy standing up straight being thankful that she was wearing the standard Jedi training cloths at the moment as she wouldn't have been jumping down like that in a dress. "And we are sorry about scaring off your dinner but if you like we can take you back to the Jedi enclave and get you a decent dinner and maybe even let you into the Jedi order a you can clearly control the Force."

"The Force is what you call it, my mother and I call it Magic not like it matters at the moment, as I have no idea where I am after all one minute I'm facing a dark wizard and the next I'm in a field with robots tending the crops." The boy says calmly dropping to one knee all of a sudden the sabre at Kreia's neck dropping to the ground as did the three around the boy's necks.

Raven without thinking quickly went to the boys side and gave him a shoulder to hold onto as Kreia and the boys moved closer the boy leaning on Raven's shoulder giving a sigh and says softly, "I push too hard… so tired." He managed to mutter in the end as he falls fully onto the girls shoulder Raven only just catching him.

Kreia quickly moved to the boys side and laid a hand on his head saying calmly after a few moments, "He is half staved and appears to have a dozen injures from the Kath Hounds in the area, Malak Sion carry him between you, Raven hurry back to the Speeder and get it warmed up while Nihilus and I gather everything our young friend here has gathered."

Raven nodded and quickly jumped away using the force to speed her way to the Speeder Malak and Sion both doing as they were told while Kreia and Nihilus both quickly gathered everything they could find finding a lot of components that had been stolen over the last few weeks both of them quickly joining the others not long afterwards to see Raven seating in the back seat with the boys head resting on her shoulder while she used a med-pack to treat some of his injures.

The three boys quickly got into the back or front of the Speeder depending on where room was as Kreia took control of the Speeder and made her best speed to the Enclave sending a message through the Force to the chief Medical offers who happened to be a green skinned Twi'lek who also happened to have some basic Force training but as she had never had a master she simply filled in by treating injures, the message saying they were coming back with the boy and his injures that she had been able to find with the brief scan of the force she had made a few minutes ago.

0000000000000000000000

It was night fall when Head Medical office Maya calmly come out of the medical wing of the Enclave pulling her mask down and saying calmly while washing her hands, "Will he's stable again and by the looks of things it was his own power that was keeping him going all that time as I had to perform surgery on him to repair some damage to his stomach and kidneys, also I found out why he spoke galaxy basic is because his brain has a large number of extra connections through the learning centre of his brain or more to the point the area that is used to process languages, for him he should be able to understand any language with just a few conversations with any race if only a basic which can only improve from there."

Kreia gave a nod to the green skinned Twi'lek who had been treating there little thief, all items that he had taken had been returned to their owners and one farmer even come forward to admit that he had seen a bright flash of light in his field sixty days ago a boy in what he thought were Jedi robes running away from his farming droids being what greeted him when he went to see what the flash was.

Raven came forward just then along with an older girl who was the closest thing she had to a big sister, Raven asking calmly "Would I be able to see him?" The older girl who was known as Xune nodding in agreement as she had always been able to form connections through the force easier than the others and as such she had formed one with Raven and now feel a distance echo of pain through Raven who had connected to this boy.

"I don't see why not, he's sleeping at the moment and shouldn't be waking for another few hours, but keep it short and I want you both in your quarters by curfew and not after." Maya says calmly moving off to add to her medical log on what she had found out about the boy that had been brought in.

Raven gave a nod and with Xune a step behind her both of them being greeted by the sight of the boy calmly laying out on his bed all of his wounds dressed and healing slowly under the medical droids care at the moment.

"I wonder who he is?" Xune says calmly sitting down on the edge of the bed Raven taking up the other side just as calmly.

"I don't know I do know how ever that he has a good control over the Force, although he did call it magic and not the Force or that is what his mother called it." Raven says calmly looking at the boy close thinking on how he looked a lot better now that he had been treated for most of his injures.

"Probably from a back water world then beyond the rim as the universe is a big place and we haven't really mapped that much of it yet." Xune says calmly getting to her feet and moving to stand behind the slightly younger girl, "Come on we can come back tomorrow when his awake."

"Ok… I m just going to be up all night working out what's his name is." Raven says softly Xune giving a nod as she lead her friend from the room two Jedi Knights taking up a post near the medical wing not long after they left both of them only there to make sure the boy didn't try and get away until the council had a chance to talk with him and offering him the chance to train his power with the other younglings nothing more.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Well I have to say besides one person and his rather long winded rant about everything wrong with this story in his books and nothing about how good it was I have to be happy with the feedback from all of you.

Now I have been asked a few times about why I am calling Revan Raven, the answer to that is that I always seemed to picture the fact that all Sith when they fall would rename themselves most of the time, in this stories case later on the Jedi Council well rename her when she falls in hopes of stopping others from learning who she was before she fell, I hope that answers your question.

Now then on to other things, I would like to thank all of my reviews to data and I hope that more of you who put this story on alert well review it later on, also I am asking if anyone would like to beta this story beyond what myself and a friend of mine has, feel free to get in touch with me as I don't mind light flames and such but when they rant on and on about things that I already know it just makes me want to throw a computer at them.

Enjoy!... oh by the way I can't write little kids so no comments about how grown up the kids act.

Chapter 2: Harry

The next morning found Raven slowly walking towards the medical unit, the sight of both Jedi Knights calmly talking to each other being what greeted her. Raven caught them saying something about the boy trying to get out in the night, but they had been able to detect him and ensure he got back to bed.

"Good morning, Youngling Raven… here to see our little thief?" one of the Knights questioned, a small smile on his face for the girl who calmly nodded, moving to pass them only to be stopped. "Leave your training sabre out here, dear, as well as any other weapons."

Raven nodded and handed over her training sabre as well as the small, single shot blaster pistol. The knights nodded their thanks before passing her into the room. Raven nodded back and walked past them, into the sight of the boy who was calmly floating three metal balls around his head.

"Good morning. Nice to see you are in better shape than when we found you yesterday." Raven happily skipped up to the boy's side.

He only nodded to her, concentrating on the balls orbiting his head, and Raven could not help but be a little impressed as he was doing something with seeming ease that had taken her months to master.

"What's your name and how long have you been using the Force?"

The boy smiled and brought the three balls down to the bed forming a perfect line with them between him and the girl.

"Harry Potter and I'm five years old. As to this 'Force' as you call it, I call it magic and I have been using it like this for over a year, but I know it has always been there waiting for it to be trained. What's your name anyway? You know it's impolite to ask a name without giving your own."

Raven smiled and nodded, sitting down on the edge of the bed, "I'm Raven and like you I'm five. I've only just learned how to float multiple objects in the last few months. You must be powerful in the Force to self teach yourself that well."

"I wasn't self taught. My mother showed me how to control the energy flowing through me. I was making a lot of messes with bursts of power destroying things she didn't want destroyed. While I was learning this control we discovered by mistake that I could do what is called 'wandless' magic." Harry looked around for a moment. "Ah, where am I anyway? And what is going to happen to me now that I have been caught?"

Raven smiled wider and bounced a little on the bed. "The Jedi council members here in the academy will test you and see if you can be let into the order while they try and find your home world. As to where you are, well, you're in the medical bay in the Jedi enclave on the planet Dantooine, which is close to the edge of the Great Republic."

Harry appeared to be deep in thought before looking at her, and Raven decided he looked a little scared. "How far away from the Milky Way galaxy and a planet called Earth are we? It would be the third world from the sun."

Raven seemed to think on this one for a few moments, trying to remember details taught in classes she sometimes did not pay proper attention to. "About three months by hyperspace travel…maybe? But why would that be your home world? I think the survey team to pass there said that the humanoid race there looked to be a primitive civilian."

"Primitive? That would mean I have come backwards in time…perhaps three thousand, if not four." Harry fell back against his bed in shock, trying to work out how on earth he managed to do that.

Raven looked more than slightly surprised at that bit of information. Before either of could speak again the current Master of the Enclave with Kreia and a few others in attendance entered the room, the two Knights on guard following along behind them.

"Good morning, Young One. I am Master Zhar, leader of the Jedi of this Enclave. Behind me are Master's Kreia and Dorak Kae; you have already meet Youngling Raven." The tall Twi'lek look calmly at their young thief, "Might we know your name?"

"Harry Potter… now if you don't mind I would like to be left alone for a while. I just found out I'm over four thousand years in my own worlds past." Harry lowered his gaze to his hands as the three balls sprang up to hover between him and the three masters.

"And how do you know you are so far in your planets past?" Kreia asks sharply, wanting to learn more of this boy who was far more skilled than any youngling at that age had a right to be.

"The information Raven gave me. The humans on Earth are primitive, basic… when in my time humans are flying in airplanes, exploring the sea in submarines and heading into space. How did my magic throw me back that far in time when all I wanted was to be someplace safe away from Dark Wizards?" Harry brought a hand up to tap his chin, the three orbs slowly starting to circle about his head and gaining speed.

"Perhaps it was your wish to be away from these Dark Wizards, as you call them. Your control over the Force may have taken you to a point in time were there are no Wizards at all…or, at least, Wizards as you know them." Dorak moved up to stand just on the edge of the circling balls which had widened their circle to include the bed.

"That could be it and the drive to see my mother again would be enough to get me back…wouldn't it?" Harry looked down at the little alien, thinking that he looked like a house elf only with a short flat to the face nose and more green than brown skin.

"It might be, youngling, but might we interest you in something else before you try?" Zhar took a step forward only to stop when one Orb came shooting at him, stopping just short of his face.

"Oh, sorry. I'm having some trouble controlling three properly, two are no problem but three throw me with anything complex." Harry held his hand out to the single orb and the sphere came to his hand while the other two continued to circle the bed.

"That is something we could work on, if you agree to take training as a Jedi. You could more than likely return to your home at any point, and if you try really hard you might be the age at which you left. We could work on that too. Would you be interested in gaining the skills of a Jedi Knight and join your new friend here in her youngling classes?" Zhar took the last steps forward to stand at Harry's bed side, watching the boy staring at the sphere in his hands.

"I am not certain my mother would like her little boy returning as a grown man… you are right about going back at a young age… if I can manage it." Harry raised his hand and released the orb and Raven admired once more his control and drive to learn greater control.

"I could help you train. I'm the best in my group, and I'm sure the others would love to have you join us." Raven happily bounced forward, her hand shooting up to grasp an orb,

Harry's head snapped towards her at her sudden movement, green eyes wide and one orb shot at her after a momentary zigzagging wobble. Knowing he had lost control of the orb he was about to try and pull Raven out of the way when she stopped the orb herself, only a few inches away from her. A soft sigh of relief escaped her and she laughed.

"The very first thing I'll show you is how to multi task." She tossed the orb up to hover above her own head, smile still firmly in place. "That is, of course, if you want to stay."

Thinking on the offer for a moment Harry looked first Raven and then at Zhar and the other masters. "If I agree to this I can decide when I go back home, without having to warn you first? Or would I need to at least tell one of you?"

Zhar looked at him calmly, giving his question a moments thought, "It is only polite that you tell a Master you are leaving. We could make a note in our records requesting a Jedi Knight, or Master, of the future head to your home world and test you. If you pass, you are to be given everything you need to build a new Lightsabre, the sign of your success as a Jedi Knight. Does that sound acceptable?"

Harry nodded, grinning, and looking to Raven and held out a hand to her. "I guess we are classmates for a while then."

Raven beamed and took his offered hand. Kreia watched them, already feeling the bond of equals forming between them. Both had unique skills which would make them equal in combat and powers later in life.

000000000000000000000000000

A few weeks later found Harry in Youngling robes, on his knees to one side of the training room and watching as Malak and Sion fought with their training sabres. Raven was seated next to him while Nihilus was sitting next to Master Dorak who was instructing them this day while Kreia was on a mission for the Order.

Harry watched the fighters closely as the twin blades of blue slashed back and forth, spotting a few openings in both of their styles. He hadn't been training long with a sabre, but he had read up on the many styles that could be learned while he had been laid up in bed with only Raven and Xune visiting him. He had only been released from the infirmary a week ago and since then he had been training himself in the sabre forms between classes and at night.

The matched ended with Malak scoring a hit on Sion's side and Dorak acknowledging the hit then waving both boys off the mat. Looking over the remaining three students he pointing to Harry and Raven.

"You two, up. Any style you wish and the match will be stopped with whoever scores three hits first… or whoever gets tired first."

Harry moved to stand across from Raven his sabre in hand but not activated. Raven turned on her green sabre and locked eyes with Harry, who blinked calmly at her through his glasses and waited. Seeing that he wasn't going to make the first move Raven jumped forward, her sabre raised and then sweeping around for a neck blow only to find her attack blocked by Harry who snapped his sabre up and activated it to catch the green beam. The yellow blade stopped her hit as Harry ducked down and swept her feet out from under her. Only her more advanced training allowed her to successfully block the next strike from the yellow beam landing a blow to her chest.

Dorak watched as both younglings jumped back from each other following the quick exchange, Harry once again turning off his sabre while Raven regarded him, the pair slowly circling. Harry's finger was poised over the activation button while Raven swept her sabre back and forth as if to intimidate her opponent.

'They are both surprisingly skilled given what little training they have had. They have the potential to become some of the youngest Knights within the order.'

Raven once again led the attack, Harry blocking the quick flurry of blows aimed at key points of his body, activating his sabre in short bursts, each activation in place long enough to block a strike, flashing off and then on again at need. In the time was down the young fighter would angle the hilt of the weapon to the exact angle required to best deflect his opponents strike and his feet were quick to move him out of harms way and position him for the next sortie.

'His defence at the moment is uncanny, a most unusual style. It will serve him well until he learns some offensive strategies.'

Raven couldn't help but grin at Harry's style. His style was unique in that you never knew what angle he might strike from, he was hard to anticipate and plot your next attack from his last block. His reflexes were beyond normal for a Padawan and he was able to move fast enough to block her attacks. It had been some time since anyone her own age could offer a challenge to her. None of the boys in the class, other than Harry, had been able to match her in a duel for months.

Raven considered her unsuccessful attempts and decided to try something new, jumping back a moment she paused and watched Harry, his sabre hilt at the ready, beam off, unmoving as he watched her. It was in this lull in their engagement that she realised she was breathing more heavily then Harry.

'So that is how he plans on taking me down. He uses less energy while I swing around trying to hit him and break through his defence. Got you.'

With a feral grin Raven moved forward, her sabre coming around and down for a shoulder hit. Harry brought his blade up, turning on the beam just as the two blades would meet, but in perfect synchronisation Raven turned her beam off, just before contacting Harry's. Eyes widening Harry could only stare as she reactivated her weapon as it activated just millimetres passed his only defence and he hissed slightly at the green blade now touching his shoulder, a stinging sensation running down that arm.

"Return to start." Dorak called.

The fighters stepped back from each other, sabres deactivated, and the two younglings retreated to their individual starting positions, watching each other closely. Dorak surveyed the two, determined they were ready and gave them the nod to begin again.

Both activated their sabres and moved as one at each other, however, their blades didn't once meet in the first few swings. Their bodies twisted back and forth to avoid being hit and they slowed their speed, looking much like a dance as they felt out each other, each determined not to make contact with the blades and concentrating on working out new strategy.

When their blades did meet it was followed by a loud hissing buzzing of clashing energy as they competed for control in a test of strength. Harry pressed down on Raven who was forced to one knee as she didn't have the physical upper body strength that Harry possessed. She pushed back with all of her flagging strength and a moment later Harry let go of his blade and as he did he dropped to a knee, punching Raven in the chest.

Not expecting the physical attack Raven was knocked over, looking up in time to see Harry's blade resting against her chest and she held her hand up in surrender. Dorak chuckled softly, appreciating the display and pleased that Harry remembered his body was a weapon too.

"A good lessen, Youngling Raven. Your body is also a weapon not just the blade in your hand. Nice work Youngling Harry. Return to starting points." Dorak watched as they both returned to their appropriate positions, Harry moved again deactivating his sabre while Rave stood at the ready. "Again."

Raven didn't charge forward this time and nether did Harry. As they watched each other Raven for a few minutes, considering new options, wary of the other. It was Raven who moved first, taking a small half step forward and Harry smiled s he flicked his wrist. The training sabres lying in front of each of their fellow younglings flicked up into the air and activated. Raven found herself defending against not one blade but three blades as Harry stood there, concentrating hard on the three blades slashing at her from defiant angles.

Raven growled around a wide smirk and channelling the Force added its power to her legs to enable her to jump out of the attack area to jump up out of the attack and land directly in front of Harry. She lashed out with her sabre as Harry activated his own blade and succeeded in blocking the strike, but doing so caused him to lose control of two of the light sabres. The sabres fell to the ground though the third wavered for a moment and then came at Raven from behind.

'He is inventive,' Dorak mused.

The two traded blows for a few moments before Raven took up one of the downed sabres and attacked. Harry only just succeeded in clearing the new blade from her sudden attack and, gritting his teeth with the effort, he grasped the remaining sabre with the Force and had it orbit his head. He backed away, the second sabre he controlled joining the other in its orbit, his own weapon deactivating. He put room between himself and Raven and her two sabres, considering what he needed to do.

"This is fun." Raven panted, taking the respite to catch her breath as Harry backed to the edge of the training mat, the blue and yellow sabres circling, the blades activating as he waited for what she would do.

"I couldn't agree more." Harry returned and decided attack might be called for.

The yellow sabre he had borrowed from Nihilus he directed right at Raven who brought both her blades up, one hitting the head of the oncoming blade while the second directed the weapon at her head, the now deactivated Lightsabre falling to the outside of the training mat.

Seeing a chance now that he was down to only two blades Raven charged forward, knowing that this would have to be the last match between them. They were both on their last legs, Harry from using his command of the force to control those three sabres, and herself for dodging them so often.

Dorak watched all, nodding at each move, appreciating the duel. The youngest of the students, Raven who had been reared in the order and the equally young Harry were displaying brilliant skill. The three boys seated to the side of the mats looked on is surprise at the skills being displayed, they had not though to the methods of fighting and defence in their matches.

The match ended rather quickly. Raven leapt to land behind Harry, one of her blades paused at his neck in a blur of coloured light, the other one blocking the downwards strike of the floating sabre. Dorak gave a single clap as he signalled them to stand down and rest. He motioned for Malak and Nihilus to take the mat and for to Sion watch.

Harry and Raven left the training room after Dorak dismissed them with the admonition to go and meditate on their match and work out how to last longer and improve their skills. It was clear the Master had approved of their contest.

"That was fun Harry. It has been a while since anyone scored a hit on me." Raven skipped along next to her new friend, Harry smiling as his sabre floated around his head. He really needed to work on this multi tasking thing, he could see so many possibilities with it.

"That was fun." Harry agreed, pausing when they got to the crossroad of the living quarters for the younglings and looked down at Raven, "I'll see you at dinner time. I'm going to go work on my reading. I have a lot of catching up to do to reach your skill level."

"You'll get there. Remember if you need a hand with anything come and see me." Raven waved, moving off to her quarters and Harry return the wave before heading off to his room.

He really was planning on working on his reading, as he had said, but he also needed to think on how his mother was going to react when he finally come home.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Star wars or harry Potter in anyway shape or form.

A/N: Sorry about the wait people, was working on fixing up this chapter and my new beta's real life kept on delaying them but luckily I got this back the other day and now it's time to post it, so enjoy everyone and leaves reviews

Chapter 3: The Hunt begins.

For fifteen years Harry and Raven trained together studying under a lot of masters during their time as Padawans. Kreia being the first for Raven and Harry's second before she was exiled for studying the Sith archives. Her parting words to Harry stated that Raven was destined for great things and would need a good friend to guide her. Harry silently took up that task.

Both Harry and Raven quickly mastered both duel and single bladed combat, but what made Harry different to the rest of their class mates was the fact that he carried on him six Lightsabers at a time, two of them having rare silver crystals while the other four were all violet.

Raven's two sabres were twin green blades and she had a unique ability in the fact that she was the best strategist the Order had ever seen. She also had the most power save Harry and the Masters on the council. Some of her battle plans had also been sent to the Republic fleet by Master Kavar on the council.

They had both been knighted at the same time at the age of nineteen and as such Raven had taken Malak as his final master before his own knighting. The team of three, as Harry refused to be assigned to be anywhere save where Raven was, quickly become known as the best for any situation. Between them they could handle anything.

However things hadn't been so smooth within the Republic. The large army of Mandalorians had been attacking the Outer Rim for the past few years and despite the Republic calls for help the Jedi council had done nothing.

News of the council latest refusal to go to war had reached Raven, Malak and Harry on Dantooine as the three of them had come back to their old training grounds. They were there to oversee how the new Padawans were doing. A girl of fifteen catching both Raven's and Harry's eye as she showed a very rare skill, that of Battle Meditation. This skill meant that the masters were pushing her harder than the others in the Jedi code. The code that both of them thought was floored even if they had been sworn in by it.

The three of them decided to head out of the enclave after watching the group of Padawans duel each other. Malak was the number one of the group thanks to the hard training that both Raven and Harry put him through.

Coming to the sight of the burial mound that the Jedi had always forbidden entry to, the three of them settled down, Raven was in a full set of black robes and an ancient war mask hiding her face. The mask was from when the team had been on a mission to the Rim. It was a souvenir from a low threat war lord. Around the edges her long red hair stayed hidden under the robes. Only Malak and Harry had seen her face since her knighting.

Harry was in a set of silver and white robes, his hair had been allowed to grow to just past his shoulders and he wore a full neatly short trimmed beard, his belt had his two melee sabres as he liked to call them. Within the hidden pockets of his vest were the other four sabres he had made for himself. He still wore glasses but really only for show as thanks to an operation a few years ago he had perfect vision, if only until he went back to his own time.

Malak was in a combat leather jacket and pants. His lower face currently hidden by the high collar of his jacket, his head still shaved and even had two bluish coloured tattoos on his head now. He sat down on a rock just outside of the entrance to the tomb as he said.

"I can't believe that the council won't help the Republic in this war when they are losing, all they say is that they are waiting to see who is behind them," His voice sounded a little muffled from the collar

Harry just looked up from the data pad he was reading to the other side of the door and across at Raven who was looking at the tomb door. No doubt thinking of their childhood days, when Kreia would let them play near theses mounds.

"The council is convinced that the Mandalorians can't think for themselves, always needing some Dark Jedi to lead them from the background. None of them seem to take into account that so far no one has sensed anything through the Force of a dark power driving them and by the time we do, more than likely there'll be nothing left to protect… they just like to think they know all and that the Republic will pull some sort of miracle out of their hat."

"You're half right Harry…" Raven said softly, looking at the door to the tomb, her mask in place at the moment giving a sighing a few moments later, "They fail to see the resource value of the Rim worlds… mines are going dry within the inner Republic and they need the new worlds to allow growth, but they only see the Rim worlds as a wasteland that can be lost at any point and they won't suffer from it."

"You're right Raven, they won't even listen to me and I'm considered the next head librarian to replace Atris when she steps down." Harry said with a sigh, putting his data pad down as he looked out at the fields that he had played in so many years ago. He had lived here on Dantooine until he was ten then had been taken in by a master. He had seen the universe or a small part of it, "If the war gets any worse or closer to this world then I'll defy the council and go to war… I might be one Jedi but I will die fighting for this planet which has become my second home."

"I would be joining you brother." Malak said looking over at Harry who just smiled and nodded to his friend. The bald headed young man returned the nod with a small smile, hidden under the collar of his coat.

"I can't let you two go off on your own… chances are you would just get yourself killed without me." Raven said calmly, looking over her shoulder at them both. Her mask blocked most of her view of them but she did see Harry, who just threw her a small smile at her. Raven was thankful for the mask as small blush crept up on her face, '_Down girl, theses always later on the ship_.' She thought as Harry just gave a small laugh that he covered up with a cough as it was a secret that they had been lovers for close to three years. No one, not even the council knew of their relationship.

Malak, who did not catch the exchange between his current master and partner, got to his feet and stood next to the door to the tomb as he asked,

"Anyway, as we won't be marching yet, you mind telling us why we are back at this place Raven?"

"We are here to take a look inside this place because Kreia always stated that great power that could either protect or destroy was hidden within, in the event we go to war I would like to have this power under the Jedi control and not Sith or Mandalorian." Raven said as she started to pace back and forth in front of the tomb door. Harry raised an eyebrow at this, as did Malak.

"But if we do that and the council finds out, we will be branded as outcasts, we'll be forced to wander the rim as exiles." Malak said, looking down at the short woman. Raven much like Harry, seemed to be cursed to be small, both of them only coming up to five foot eight compared to Malak's nearly seven foot frame.

"The council has to catch us first, and even then, chances are they would only place us in cells until they could do tests on this site and the fact that the Dark side is strong in this place would just mean we lose all of our memories and then be sent out to the rim knowing my luck." Raven said and turned sharply and moved towards the door, bringing one hand up and pausing over the lock.

"You know what you want to do Raven, know that I'll help however I can and be there to pull you back should you get too far out of control." Harry said as he got to his feet and moved to stand behind Raven, "We'll open this door together." He said bringing one hand up to rest over hers.

"Thank you my love." She whispered. Malak did not hear her words as he was looking closely at the door, seeing runes of the ancient Sith start to come into sight at the combined power of the two Knights before him. "Let us see what is so forbidden about this tomb." Raven said as both of them pushed a little force power into the door. The whole thing opened up a moment later.

After the doors opened a thin mist came from within, the smell of ages hit all three friends, Harry brought one hand up to his face to block the smell for a moment. A bubble formed around him a moment later as he used the Force to filter out the smell and bad air.

Raven stepped in close to Harry to be within his bubble while Malak stepped back as the bubble wasn't big enough for three.

"That is a sweet smell of history and of times past." Harry said with a small smile as he looked over his shoulder at Malak, "Here is your last chance to head back Malak my friend, it is too late for us as we have opened this door and neither myself nor Raven will force you to come further."

"You two have been my friends all my life; I'll follow for as long as it takes to save the Republic." Malak said as the air finished clearing. All of three of them slowly headed towards the door, Harry dropping his bubble as they entered, pausing only long enough to give Raven's hand a slight squeeze which she returned.

After a few minutes within the thin mist and the aged tomb, Harry paused at some strange writing on one of the stone walls.

"Hmmm, never seen this language before." He said softly only their training and working with him for so long letting the other two hear what he said.

Before Raven could reply, a long series of words in an unknown language sounded from an ancient droid standing just ahead.

"Ok did you boys catch any of that?" Raven said, walking up to the droid as it just stood there, its oval shaped head moved from side to side. Its long cylindrical body only held up by four claw like legs.

"This thing is old." Malak said as he walked up to the droid as it gave another long series of tones in an unknown language, different from the last one, "How old could this thing be for not even Harry to know the language."

"Old enough." Came Harry's comment as he went to the door on the left hand side, the room was large with four entrances, the one they had come in by, one on each of the left and right hand sides and one across from where they entered. Raven avoided that door after being shocked by some sort of ancient force field. However the doors on either side opened without a problem.

The next series of words from the droid however was something that had Harry spinning around to look at it, "That was one I could understand… give me a moment." Harry walked up the droid and listened for a moment, he gave nod after a few seconds, "Ok, according to this, this droid is over ten thousand years old give or take. I might have gotten that wrong, anyway it is a guard of something called the map of the Star Forge, and to get to it we have to prove what are the three life giving characteristics of a world and what are the three death dealing traits of a world, which can be answered through either door."

"If that's the case, I'll take Malak with me through the right hand door; you take the left meet back here or give a shout if you need a hand in ten minutes max." Raven said, and calmly moved towards the right hand door. Harry just nodded and moved towards the other door, both of them locked eyes for a moment before entering, the message clear between them, 's_tay safe and don't get killed._'

Harry coolly walked into the room that was behind the door and just looked around for a moment. He stopped when he saw another one of those droids standing there, this one however was moving back and forth in front of a control panel, it also stopped when he stepped into full sight.

Having watched the droid for a moment, Harry couldn't help but sigh as it turned to face him. An attachment on the disk like head started to glow slightly as a jet of flame shot out. Harry quickly snapped up a hand as the flame played over a Force shield he had just put up in time.

"A test of strength as well as a test of knowledge… could be fun." He said with a laugh, his robes opened up to show the four sabre hilts in his vest. All four of them came up to hover over his head as their purple blades activated, they flipped and danced around his body. His hand remained up to stop the blaster fire the droid was firing at him. The sounds of combat came from behind him and let him know that Raven and Malak were being tested the same.

Knowing that his friends would be fine Harry started to walk forward, the four blades around his head darted away from his body which was still being protected by his shield as another jet of flame came at him. The blades suddenly dived in at the droid from all sides. Harry's eyes narrowed however at the shield the droid activated to defect the four pronged attack something that normally finished any match he been in before. The four blades quickly jumped back into the air and started to slash and hack at the droid from all sides. Its blaster fire was being forced on him however, as was the odd jet of flames his Force shield held up for the moment.

Harry brought a hand up to his hip and calmly took hold of one of the sabers there. He activated it and the ghost-like silver blade was hauntingly beautiful as he rushed forwards. At the same time the other four blades hanging in the air under his control flew at the droid form all sides. The shield dropped just as his blade sliced through. His steps did not falter as he went past the droid.

"Too easy." He whispered softly as all of his Lightsabers went back to their place. The droid fell into two halves behind him as the one in his hand attached to his belt, "Now then to work on opening that door."

Ten minutes later he walked back into the main chamber after spending a good five minutes fighting with the machine to get the door open. Raven and Malak joined him a moment later, Malak dusting off a thin layer of ice over his right arm while Raven was just shaking out her robes.

"That was fun; did you get attacked by a droid that tried freezing you on the spot?" She asked as she moved to Harry's side as he looked at the door that no longer hummed with power of the force field.

"No it was fire for me." Harry said, placing his hand on the door as it opened a moment later, "Now to see where this map will lead us." Raven walked at his side with Malak a step behind them both. A strange looking platform greeted them on the other side of the room. It had three arms to balance it on the ground while a pillar rose up in the middle. The pillar was itself divided into three bars joined together. Once they were stood before it the three bars in the middle gave a click and then lowered down to until they locked into place on the legs holding it up.

After a few moments a sphere rose up from the middle of the whole device and a complete image of the galaxy appeared. Harry looked it over for a moment and said, pointing to the slightly flashing light and to the four marked planets but not flashing ones, "This is a hyperspace chart and if I had to guess I would say that this mark is this world… hand me that recorder Malak."

Malak quickly handed over an image recorder to Harry who swiftly took an image of the chart just as it was shutting down, "Now I can compare it to the charts on the Tigress and we can find out more information on this Star Forge."

Raven gave a nod at this and said, turning away from the, now shutdown, machine,

"Then we are done here, let's go see where these other worlds are and maybe go to them… or we may end up going to the front lines if the council doesn't move soon." Malak only nodded at her words as he moved to follow. Harry just lowered his head for a moment and then turned to go out after them.

000000000000000000000000000

Back on board the medium-sized cargo ship that Harry and Raven had put together in their final year as Padawans, Harry had speedily had the image he had taken loaded into the main computer and then had had the computer do a comparison between the two images to see where the other locations where.

Malak had moved himself to the briefing room in the centre to the front of the ship. The bridge surprisingly was to the left hand side of the ship while the right served as living quarters, the only exit ramp was by the cargo bay which also doubled as a workshop. There was also still enough room to fit a speeder. The cargo bay currently acted as a training room for all three of the ship's crew. The engines were located under the bridge and all the way along, under the floor of the ship; three sets of turrets were the extent of the ship's armaments. It was nothing compared to a light battleship.

Raven had headed down to the living area. There were a total of six rooms for the crew; all of them double bunks while the captain's cabin had a single large bed and desk. Harry had been named the captain of the Tigress. It had been agreed that Harry would captain the ship in the air, while Raven took command of missions on the ground.

When she got to her room Raven pulled off her robes and mask and gave a sigh as she looked at herself in the mirror. Her hair was a little messed up after being under a robe hood and mask all day but otherwise she looked to be and was a beautiful young woman. However, her brown eyes holding a hardness to them that only years of training could bring about.

She gave another sigh as she pulled on a simple pair of pants and a shirt that happened to be one of Harry's. She had made off with it the other day, luckily, Malak hadn't asked about her wearing Harry's shirts yet as it wasn't unusual for her to walk to his cabin with some of his clothes that got mixed up with hers and Harry's.

Raven moved into the briefing room and gave a nod of greeting to Malak who just returned the nod and watched as the young woman moved to one of the half circle chairs to one side. A brush flew into her waiting hand as she began to brush her hair that fell halfway down her back. .

"GOT IT!" Harry called out happily, as he skipped into the room and activated the main imager in the middle of the room. The map of the galaxy appeared there for his two friends to see "Three of the worlds are now known as Tatooine, Kashyyyk, and Manaan. The final world unfortunately is Korriban, the Sith tomb world."

"That's not good… Only Manaan and Kashyyyk aren't on the Rim… we can go to most of them now, but Korriban? I'm not so sure, walking into a place lightly tanned by the Dark Side is one thing but trespassing on a world totally corrupted by the Dark Side is totally another." Raven said softly looking at the map before them. After a few moments she asked "How many more maps would we need to get all of their data from before you can chart a hyperspace path to this Star Forge?"

"I need all of them… I'm sorry, but we have to go to all of them. If we could, I would avoid that planet of death and hate with everything I had. But I need the information on that chart." Harry said quietly, looking away from Raven who bowed her head, Malak doing much the same. They all knew that the council would have their heads if they ever found out that they had all been studying Kreia's notes.

The three of them stayed silent for a few moments until there was a beeping sound from near the cargo bay. Harry gave a sigh and got to his feet. He moved to the panel on one side and pushed a button. An image of the young Padawan with the Battle Meditation ability popped up. "Is there something I can do for you, Padawan?" Harry asked after a couple of moments.

"Yes, Knight Potter, I have a message from Master Zhar for you and Knight Raven." She said shyly, although a small smile appeared, hidden beneath the few long bangs of hair that fell from the two small pigtails she had her hair up. She was secretly happy that the master was willing to trust her with such a job.

Harry gave a sigh and looked over at Raven who had already gotten to her feet and was heading towards her chambers to get her mask. Harry still didn't get why she wore the thing whenever anyone came on board but he figured she would tell him some day, "You can come on board Padawan… ah what was your name again my dear, as I can't seem to recall it."

"It's Bastila Shan, Knight Potter." Bastila said evenly, stepping back out of the imagers range as the ramp came down. It then showed her entering the ship a moment later. Harry just nodded and made a note of the name, as did Malak.

Bastila soon found herself in the briefing room a datapad in hand as she stood before Harry who was still in his silver and white robes. Raven came into the room a moment later with just a cloak and her mask on, not wanting to put on the heavy robes while on board ship, "The message is for you, and Knight Raven's, eyes only Knight Potter. I'm afraid Padawan Malak isn't allowed to see it."

"Understood. Padawan Malak why don't you head down to the cargo holds and take Padawan Shan with you; put her through the first level of training. The one we put you through immediately after we were knighted." Harry said, taking the datapad. Malak nodded as he got to his feet and led Bastila from the room. The teenager moved alongside him.

"That one is full of herself, just because she has this rare talent the masters spend more time with her then the other students and as such she thinks she's better than the others," Raven said as she came up to stand at Harry's side. Her lover nodded in agreement as he slipped the pad into the receptor, "Maybe you should take her under your wing for a year…I can guarantee that she will be a totally different person by the end."

"You just want me to be doing something besides thinking of what you have under those robes all the time." Harry said with a laugh as he pushed the play button to find out what his old master wanted. Raven just slapped his shoulder at the comment before paying attention to the message.

Master Zhar's image appeared on the screen a moment later. He spoke slowly and in the traditional wise manner adopted by all the council. "My old students Harry and Raven, I have a small favour to ask. As you know Padawan Bastila has become a little arrogant from the training and attention the other masters have been putting her under. Despite my best efforts they won't let me interfere with her training, so I ask that you two take her under your wing for the… long way to Coruscant and try to undo some of their training. Before this conceit, I fear, takes her to the darkness. Please grant this one request from your old master and I will give to you the last known location of your first Master, Raven… I'll give you the last known location of Kreia." The image faded away as both Knights looked at each other.

"We did want to go see Manaan, Tatooine and Kashyyyk didn't we." Harry said with a smile. Raven returned it as both of them looked towards the cargo hold, towards the sound of sabres clashing and then the clash that implied Malak had just kicked Bastila in the chest as she called out a protest.

"I do believe your right darling, I will go let her know that we have agreed to take her to Coruscant for Master Zhar and that she should go pack her things… you plot the course to our first stop… Tatooine." Raven said, taking her mask off long enough to give Harry a quick kiss before she left to let Bastila know the news.

Harry just watched the slight swing of Raven's hips, shaking his head a moment later to go to the bridge and set the course, wondering what would be waiting for them on the deserted world of Tatooine.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Star wars or harry Potter in anyway shape or form

A/N: Hey all here's another chapter of Raven's Rise for you all to enjoy, it took a bit to sort out and get it all betaed but I sure you all well enjoy it and leave lots of reviews, I'll try and get the next chapter done as soon as possible but writers block has kicked in.

Chapter 4: To War My Brothers and Sisters.

A month later found the Tigress landing on the platform for the Jedi on Coruscant. Bastila quickly ran from the ship not long after Harry finished the final checks. Her cries of protest over taking such a roundabout route to get to the main Jedi training grounds fell on deaf ears as Harry and Raven were leaving the ship, Malak a step behind them.

After a few moments of putting up with her complaining, Harry turned sharply and lashed out with one of his sabres, the silver blade cutting the top of her tan and brown outfit that she seemed to favour wearing. Her complaints went silent as she stopped dead in her tracks looking at the silver blade that had just missed taking her life.

"I have had enough of your complaining girl, when I was a Padawan no matter my special talent I would have been trained to within an inch of my life for even thinking the way you act; now be silent or I can happily spar with you again and as we both know I will put you into a bed for a week." Harry said sharply to the girl who looked at Harry with fear at his words.

"Do calm down Harry, I have been fighting back the urge to throttle her myself for the past two weeks. What those masters were thinking treating her like she was some princess is beyond me, makes me wish Kreia was still in the order; she would have had her acting like a proper Jedi in one week." Raven commented from under her mask turning sharply to signal a taxi speeder to come down and pick them up.

Bastila threw the masked woman an angry look at her words but didn't say anything as Malak walked past her and entered the taxi that had stopped. Raven stepped into the back while Harry took the front. What really got Bastila upset was the fact that she couldn't see Raven's face to read her like she could most other Knights and Masters; in fact even without a mask she couldn't read Harry, his mind and body language were totally unreadable.

After she got into the taxi Harry gave the droid that was driving the place they wanted to go and the speeder took off and headed off for the temple.

'_Damn girl is either going to fall to the Dark Side or going to become a walking breathing example of a council puppet_.' Harry thought to himself before settling back in his seat willing to just sit and doze for the trip.

Arriving at the temple, Bastila quickly ran off to report to the training master of the temple, as she didn't want to be near Harry or Raven any longer then she needed to be. Both Knights just snorted at her clear fear of them before heading off to the mess hall to see what was to eat, Malak followed along behind them wondering who he was going to spar against now as Bastila had been a nice change from being thrown against the bulkheads all day.

They had barely crossed into the mess hall when a familiar face walked up to them. Xune hadn't changed much from the last time they had seen her, her hair still long and a light shade of blue, her skin and face seemed to remind Harry of the Asian peoples back on his home world, her eyes still the same deep green as when they had first met.

"Knight Potter, Knight Raven…" She said with a formal tone to her voice. Both of them just raised an eyebrow at her, even if she couldn't see Raven doing as such, before she started to laugh, "It's good to see you both again, what has it been…a year?"

"Close enough." Raven said with a smile behind her mask and moved forward to hug her old friend, whispering that she would take her mask off once they got someplace private. Harry just shook her hand when Raven stepped back from the hug.

"Well, let's not keep you three standing here," Xune said with a smile, leading her three friends over to a table in the far corner while saying a quick hello to Malak who returned it, "So what have you three been up to in the last year?" She asked once they had all taken a seat and ordered some food and drinks.

"Not much mostly training Malak here to join the ranks of the Knights, which he should be able to do in another month or so provided he works hard and finally scores a hit on me." Harry said with a laugh. Malak just shrugged his shoulders as he was working out in his head how to get by all six of Harry's Lightsabers. "Anyway anything interesting coming down from the council, perhaps a decision to go to war and help the Republic?"

Xune gave a sigh at this and said softly playing with some of her food, "The Republic generals came the other day and asked for a few knights and masters to come to the front line not to fight really but to help plan and boost morale."

"Let me guess, they turned them down again saying that they would only move once they know who or what was driving the Mandalorians." Raven said, the anger in her voice only just showing through at the moment as her fist slammed into the table top, "How many more have to die before they do something?"

"You got it in one Raven, they also said that they sensed something dark was behind the Mandalorians and that until it would reveal itself they wouldn't move… the question is how much of the Republic will be left before this so called Darkness moves." Xune said looking down at her drink; the tray of food lay to one side, untouched. Knowing that the council was more than likely about to get a visit by two very angry Knights, she just hoped that Harry and Raven wouldn't hurt the two Knights guarding the entrance to the council chambers.

"Those fools are only leading the Jedi and Republic to ruin," Raven said sharply, standing up just as sharply and storming from the room, Harry only a few seconds behind her after giving Malak a look that seemed to carry the message of _find out who else here wanted to join them on the front lines_.

Harry got to the level the council cambers were on in time to see Raven stand over the two unconscious bodies of the Knights who had been guarding the chamber this day, one of her Lightsabers in hand and the two knights showing cuts on arms and legs but noting life threatening. "Raven calm down before you go in there." He called out only to be greeted by a snarl as the doors to the chamber were blow open.

"Who dares disturber us?" demanded Master Vrook, the old man standing up sharply only to be pushed back down by Raven who stormed into the room, Harry a few steps behind her. The other four masters quickly found themselves unable to get up at the moment.

"I demand to know how many more lives have to be lost before you will get off your lazy self centred asses and help those people on the rim?" Raven shouted coming to a stop in front of the five members in council at the moment; all of them just narrowed their eyes at her comment.

"We will not march to war as it is not the Jedi way, you above all should know this Knight Raven." Atris said from the side, her blue eyes narrowing far more than the other council members. Using her command over the Force, she broke Raven's hold on her, the other members following her lead.

"I know this and I am not saying we march to war, I'm saying we offer our support and knowledge to make sure that the Mandalorians don't take any more worlds on the rim. With every world they burn, we lose another mine or shipyard that is being used to hold them back." Raven commented sharply, Atris being thrown back down into her chair at the look.

"It is not our way Knight Raven, the council will not do anything to escalate this war until the Dark forces behind the Mandalorians' move to attack and not before." Master Zez-Kai said, his large moustache hiding most of his mouth's movement but his hand had slipped down to his staff sabre on his belt, stopping however as Harry moved to stand in front of the main pillar in the middle of the chambers.

Harry didn't say a word as he looked over all of the council member, all of them watching him closely as they all knew that Harry was one of the most dangerous Jedi to ever walk the universe and would more than likely be the most dangerous to ever, his skill and control over the force to control four sabres while also fighting off people in close quarters only growing shaper with every battle he entered.

"How many more must loss their lives then, until you decide to move I ask again? How much of the Republic will there be left when this darkness moves? Will this temple be here when they decide to move? Will there even be a fleet of Republic ships left in this galaxy by that time...will there be anything left?!" Raven screamed at the council, her hand moving to her hip to grip one of her two Lightsabers.

Master Vrook sharply looked at the young woman who was daring to question their orders and judgment, "As many as will be needed for this darkness to step forward, the Republic will not fall for it has stood far longer than this council has, you are young and impulsive and as such you do not see the whole picture."

"The whole picture is closed to you all as all you do is seat here and debate over how to train the next batch of Padawans or what the latest information was that had been found deep within the archives. You have distanced yourselves from the real world, the real universe…and you sicken me." Harry said all of a sudden, breaking his long silence while stepping up to Raven's side, putting a hand on her shoulder to calm her down a little.

"How many of you wake to the screams of the Mandalorians' victims? How many of you feel the Force cry out at every life lost?" Harry asked softly, looking down at his feet for a moment, a single tear falling from his eye as he whispered ever so softly, yet to everyone in the room it was like he was screaming, "I haven't had a good night's sleep in close to a year… save those nights that Raven has come to my bed or I hers."

"You would dare perform a forbidden act, and with a fellow Jedi no less? You know the rules, Knight Potter, stating that no Jedi may take either a lover or a wife or husband and yet you spit on that rule." Lonna Vash said getting to her feet her Lightsaber in hand ready to cut down the two rogues who dared question and break the order's rules.

"We do not spit on the rules, we merely bent them, the rule states that a Jedi Knight or Master may not take on a lover or husband after being knighted or granting the title of master, we were Padawans when I first asked Harry here to my bed." Raven commented, moving forward to stand nose to nose with Lonna who was the biggest stickler for the rules out of all the council members, "And don't change the subject, how many nights have you woken up screaming from the horrors the Mandalorians have inflected on the innocent?"

Lonna just snarled at Raven and brought her hand up to slap the marked woman before her Raven's head moved with the blow as the mask went flying across the council chamber. Her brown eyes locked with Lonna's a moment later, saying calmly after spitting the little blood to gather on her lip onto Lonna's shoes, "So what, I won't obey you so you'll force me to follow your orders? You'll beat me into submission?"

Harry gave a flick of his wrist and as the mask came to his hand his four sabres left his vest to hover around his head, all of them activating a moment later. "This council is completely corrupt and I refuse to follow another one of your orders or rules. I, at least, will move to the front line and help however I can." On that note Harry's sabres all plunged into the stone that was marked with some of the oldest teachings of the Jedi order all of the masters eyes widened as a moment later the blades ripped out at defiant angles, the pillar collapsing into four parts behind him; the blades quickly returned to float above his head.

"How dare you, you traitors!" Atris yelled out while getting to her feet. The green of her Lightsaber appeared her as her feet started to carry her towards Harry only to have Raven stand in her way, Lonna having been put into stasis a moment before hand.

"Call us whatever you want, but we are leaving for the front and we are going to offer everyone else who wishes to join us the same chance. I can't see us making a big difference but we at least will be fighting to protect the Republic like we had sworn to do on our Knighting." Raven said thrusting her chin forward a moment later as Atris was thrown across the room and into her chair.

The other Masters didn't try to move as Harry looked them over his hands hovered close to the two sabres on his belt.

Master Kavar couldn't help but be impressed with the resolve of the two former Knights before him as they walked from the chamber. It could be granted that the council as a whole would exile them both, yet somewhere deep within his soul he know that this had to be done, and if he could he would join them within a heart beat but like the others he thought they were right and that everyone outside of the council was wrong no matter what was said.

Both Raven and Harry soon found their way into the mess hall to find most of the Padawans and Knights gathered there. There were a few masters who weren't close to the current council there as well, all of them looking at the two of entering as it was known what had happened in the council chambers or what might have happened and given that Raven was without her trademark mask anymore and Harry's sabres were still active and hovered about his head, it was a clear sign that the meeting had not gone well.

Raven observed everyone there as they looked at her, all of them with a questioning look as if to see if she had the answer to all of their questions, looking over at Harry she was greeted with a small smile half hidden under his beard and a slight push towards one of the tables to one side. Raven got the message and stepped up to stand over everyone for a moment.

After looking over all of the faces looking at her for a moment Raven, glancing over at Harry who had taken up a guard post on her left hand side and at Xune and Malak on the right said, "My brothers and sisters, the council has forbidden us from helping the Republic, they have forbidden us from helping the people, the men, women, and children of this galaxy, the families and worlds we all swore to protect on our Knighting or Mastery, or even when we first joined the order… they have forbidden us from helping our loved ones on the rim."

She paused here for a moment, noticing that she had the attention of most of the younger Knights and Padawans as well as a few of the Masters in the room, taking a breath she said loud enough for all to hear, "I and Knight Potter have been exiled from this Order for disobeying the orders of the council who seem to be set on only sitting back and watching as everything we hold dear burns, I say this shall not be! I say we must fight for what we hold dear, not for power or control but for peace and love! For that is what the code states, does it not! To protect! To love! To live!"

There were a few mutters in the quiet as everyone talked to each other softly over what she had said. Raven gave a small smile at the number of people who wanted to fight but hadn't because of the council, "I will not command you or force any of you to the war with the Mandalorians, I will not take command of any army while this war is raging, I will just be another soldier on the front line, I will enlist in the standard forces and work my way up the ranks like any other solider, none of you have to do this but Harry and myself will, for to truly understand war one must start at the bottom, a soldier on the front and then work your way up so that then you know what it takes to keep as many of your soldiers, as many of your brothers and sisters in battle alive for the next fight for the next time the Republic needs its protectors."

This got a lot of their attention as no Jedi would do such a thing, in fact the Republic's mandate stated that a Jedi Knight or Master had the rank of General within the fleet, yet Raven and Harry were willing to join as normal soldiers and work their way through the ranks.

"I ask you, my former brothers and sisters, to choose what is right and not the rules laid down by the cowards in that room at the top of this temple. Choose to fight for freedom and love and no matter what choose what is right in your hearts for truly nothing else matters as long as you follow your own heart."

On that note Raven climbed down from the table and calmly left the room and the temple a few moments later, Harry only a few steps behind her, both of them only pausing to drop their communicators on the ground just outside the main door; a few of the Knights and Padawans who hadn't been in the mess hall looked at them with surprised looks at the action.

Everyone looked at each other for a moment before Xune and Malak both turned as one and left the room and walked right past Masters Vrook and Zez-Kai.

Both Masters, having only just gotten away to try and stop Raven and Harry from corrupting the others within the temple, looked on in surprise at how the two didn't even acknowledge the Masters were even there.

"Padawan Malak, Knight Xune where are you going?" Vrook demanded of the two people walking towards the entrance. Both of them kept on walking until he called out again for them to stop and explain themselves.

"We are going to help the innocent and do what is right and not what you cowards want." Xune said over her shoulder as she left the hallway and the temple Malak only a step behind her, like Raven and Harry dropping their communicators at the door as they went not even breaking stride to catch up with their friends.

Before either master could do anything a small stream of Padawans and Knights started to leave the mess hall some of them even going so far as to stop long enough to drop their Lightsabers and communicators at the feet of the two stunned men, it was when the first Master a female Twi'lek came through and just looked at them both before moving closer and saying calmly.

"I have had enough of waiting for those of you in that room to decide to fight this war and not just wait, I will be on the front line waiting for the day you wake up and realize that we are not the center of the universe." Her blue tendrils flicking over one shoulder as she turned sharply her Lightsaber the same one she had since she had first been given permission to make one on her own landing on the small pile of other sabres and communicators as she walked away from her life of the past fifty or so years.

"They are all fools who don't see what their actions will bring about," Vrook spat out narrowing his eyes at the people's backs as nearly half the people in the temple left, turning their backs on the Order the same Order that knew what they were doing and had done since the dawn of the Republic in his mind.


	5. Chapter 5

Declaimer: Don't own Starwars KOTOR or any other Starwars elements I use in this story, I also don't own harry Potter in anyway.

A/N: Hope everyone enjoys this little chapter as this was a fun one to do up as it shows a few little snippets of things to come I like to think, Enjoy.

Chapter 5: Dxun… The Real War Begins.

The Republic fleet left hyperspace with a large flash. The Mandalorian fleet that had had the planet Onderon under its blockade since the start of the war, moved to face the oncoming fleet. A few moments passed before the two fleets exchanged weapons fire; Mandalorian Bastilles charged head long into the Republic fighters, multiple explosions signalling the location of lost pilots on both sides.

On board the Republic ship, the Revenge, two new recruits calmly stood to one side of the rest of the other new soldiers. These two, unlike the other soldiers, had a red cloak on over their standard armour and also had, of all things, a few Lightsabers on their belts. The woman, her face hidden under a mask, stood out along with the man, who had shaved his beard into a goatee.

What a lot of the soldiers didn't know was that these two were once Jedi Knights and were now just common soldiers; the battle plan being carried out also happened to be the woman's idea and strategy, not that the higher ups knew this. They thought the idea had come from one of the Jedi who had broken from the order to help them in this war.

The young man of the pair calmly looked over all of the soldiers who would soon be packed into landing craft to land on Onderon's jungle moon of Dxun, a key point for the Mandalorian's communication network going by intelligence gathered over the last month.

"How well do you think they will follow your plan?" The young man asked softly, his ensign pin flashing slightly in the low light. He had been promoted one rank through basic training for his skill with a blaster and the young woman had gained the same promotion due to past training.

"Hopefully to the letter; the Republic needs this victory as morale is low even with over one hundred Jedi joining the fight and more coming forward as word spreads, but that just isn't enough, they need a victory over the enemy," the young woman said softly, her mask hiding her face from all. Only one person had seen her face since they had both been exiled from the Order and that was her lover next to her.

"Agreed," Harry said softly, looking down at Raven who just nodded to him. A call for all soldiers to report to their transports was heard as the fleet got closer to Dxun; both of them boarding the same transport that would take them into the jungles and the heavy fighting to come, only looking at each other as if say 'good luck and stay safe' no words needed between them at the moment.

A few minutes later and the shuttle gave a shudder as it was launched; both Raven and Harry checked their weapons. They might not be considered Jedi anymore, but like the hundred or more Jedi who had left the order to fight, they had kept their weapons of choice; the few who had dropped their sabres at the councils feet having made new ones. These sabers all had red blades as a mark of the blood loss that the council could have stopped if they moved earlier.

The two former Jedi looked over everyone in the shuttle with them, their squad's job was to take and hold a section of jungle to allow more transports down on the ground before the main attack on the communications array that the Mandalorians had set up on the moon, or so Republic intelligence had said.

The Captain of the team came in just as the shuttle started to shake from entering the atmosphere, "Ok, people, our job is to take and hold a relay point on the surface of Dxun which will allow for reinforcements before we move on the communications array. Nothing, and I mean nothing, is to be left standing unless it's wearing our uniform or is in Jedi Robes as there are teams that are being lead by Jedi Knights and Padawans so fair warning."

"So what are those two doing here then? Aren't they Jedi?" One of the soldiers called out looking over at Raven and Harry both of them just sitting back in their seats; a blaster rifle sitting in their laps while on their belts hung two sabers each, Harry hiding his other four in his boots or at the back of his neck.

"Those two are trained in the Jedi arts, but they have been exiled to join us the way they have. All of the other Jedi have been getting messages to return to the temple and face the council on some trumped up charge; those two are just like any other soldier, but unlike other soldiers they might be promoted a lot faster than normal given their skills," the Captain said, taking a hold of a bulkhead when the shuttle gave a shake.

"We're nearly on the ground boys and girls, get ready," came the pilot's comment a moment later as the shuttle seemed to stop moving all of a sudden. Everyone did a final check of their weapons and other equipment, Harry and Raven calmly slipping their blasters to one side as they took up their sabers in each hand, moving to the back hatch to be the first ones out.

A few moments later the shuttle stopped moving all together. As the doors opened in back Harry and Raven jumped out into the smoking crater made by orbital fire; the stormy sky was lit up from the battle in orbit.

The two had only just gotten to the edge of the crater when blaster fire came raining down on them. The Mandalorians' blue and red armour stood out in the thick jungle. Harry and Raven brought their Lightsabers up to block and reflect the shots back at the attack force sent to stop them from establishing a beachhead.

The captain watched the two outcast Jedi for a moment before screaming out at his men, who were just watching the two slowly get forced backwards by the sheer force of fire on them, "What are you waiting for, a written invitation? Get up there and clear out that jungle." With a battle cry, he ran up the edge of the crater, and, using the lip of it as cover, as well as the nearly perfectly safe zone behind Raven and Harry, he started to fire into the jungle.

"This is getting tiring," Harry said. After a few minutes, it seemed that every single one of the Mandalorians they took down would be replaced with another one. Harry had both of his silver Lightsabers out as well as all four violet sabres along the edge of the crater on this side of the jungle doing the best he could to deflect where possible, but even with Raven a good ten feet away helping, it was still tiring and they had suffered losses to the team; four of the soldiers were dead with another half dozen injured meaning half the team was down and the next wave wouldn't be in for another twenty minutes, if not longer if the transport was shot down.

Raven just nodded and ducked under another blaster shot only to hear another soldier get hit when she broke long enough to dodge that shot. Thinking on her anger at the loss of another comrade in arms she lashed out with one hand; a bolt of lightning arcing from her fingers and into the jungle. Cries of pain sounded as the blaster fire started to die down in that area a moment later.

Seeing what Raven had just done, Harry couldn't help but think that she was slipping more towards gray then light or dark, much like he was. Thinking for a moment he shot forward into the jungle at high speed quickly lashing out and taking down a good five enemy soldiers before the speed burst ran dry. When he came to a stop, Harry took no less than three defiant shots to the chest; he was thankful that he had reinforced the armour in that area before leaving. He jumped over the next few shots and came down behind a fallen tree that gave the Mandalorians a clear sight of the crater; yet cover from most return fire.

The yellow suited leader of the team looked up in surprise as Harry lashed out, the last thing he saw being the silver ghost-like blade slice through his neck. The other few members of his team went down just as quickly when Raven came charging in to help her lover.

A few moments of silence followed as both Raven and Harry looked around, both of their cloaks had holes in them from blaster shots that had gotten past their defences but hadn't hit them. After another few seconds of quiet, Harry called out to the captain who was crouched down waiting at the edge of the crater. "Clear, sir, but I think we should wait for the next wave before we more out otherwise another team could get between us."

"Agreed, Ensign. You and Ensign Raven see if you can find any traps while we radio the shuttle and tell them to get down here quickly with the next team as well as take back the wounded," the captain called out, sliding down to the bottom of the crater where the equipment that had been dumped with them was waiting. One of the wounded soldiers had been setting it up since he had taken a hit to the shoulder.

Raven looked towards the crater for a moment before taking her mask off and saying, "We don't have long to wait, I hope, for reinforcements." Harry just nodded to her before stepping in and kissing her one hand snaking around her hips, "And you need to learn not to go charging into an enemy…foxhole I believe is the term from you're world you once said."

"You need to control your temper a little better, as that lightning you threw is considered a Dark Side ability and I don't want to see you fall and become something you're not," Harry said into her ear. Raven just nodded as a single tear fell from her eye at the thought of turning totally Dark as she knew Harry wasn't totally Light and as such he was what she wanted to become, able to use the Dark Side of the Force without falling to the darkness.

"I'll try," she whispered into his ear before breaking the hug and putting her mask back on after one more kiss. She moved off to the left to look for mines and other traps, Harry did the same after watching her go off only he went to the right; he thought about how scared she was of falling to the darkness within herself but also the drive to explore it she had at the moment.

"I'll be there to bring you back, Raven, no matter what, I won't let you become just another Sith… I'll make sure you don't, even at the cost of my own life," he whispered, crouching down to deal with a mine he found hidden slightly under some leaves.

0000000000000000000000000

Four hours. That was how long it took Harry and Raven to lead upwards of fifty soldiers of the Republic to the Mandalorian communication base. Having hooked up with a few other teams on the surface, the Captain who had started out as the leader of their team was back at the landing site after taking a blaster shot in the leg and shoulder and had with him no less than one hundred wounded and even more body bags, the fifty eight soldiers counting themselves was all that had made it through the jungle.

Harry calmly stood on the edge of the cliff overlooking the base, Raven was kneeling down next to him a few scorch marks only just seen on her armour the same as Harry's. "This is not a small relay complex… it's the main staging ground for this whole sector," Harry said, lowering the binoculars to hand to Raven.

She calmly looked over the base, or what they could see of it from under its camouflage, a large relay dish was one of the largest parts visible from this angle. She moved her sight down to the narrow canyon that lead up to the base; sheer cliffs surrounding all sides of the base save that one entrance. "Chances are, they have a large enough number of their ships in orbit over this place to make sure we can't bomb it from orbit, and we don't have the people to breach those fortifications… even if we had everyone who is wounded back at the beach head wouldn't be enough to take this place."

"Could we get a message to the fleet and send down some bomber to take out the outer defences and maybe the inner ring to?" Harry asked calmly, feeling the presence of a few other Jedi come up behind them. Raven handed the binoculars to them.

"I saw a few anti-air turrets set up on all sides, the bombers would be shot down before they could get into range, and even if they weren't, I have a feeling that we won't even put a dent into the number of soldiers in that base," Raven said with a sigh, getting to her feet and heading back to the camp that had been set up at the base of the cliff they had been observing the base from.

"What makes you say that?" Harry asked calmly, already having a feeling he knew what she was going to say.

"It's mostly underground. The Republic does the same thing with most of their bases to avoid orbital bombardment, so what is to stop the Mandalorian's from thinking the same way," Raven said getting to the camp. One of the soldiers handed her a ration protein bar that she started to eat, making a face at the taste, "This is so going to ruin my figure," She muttered knowing that theses bars would do two things and that was: one, give you energy and the other was put on pounds.

"That's just great, we need to knock out this place yet we don't have anywhere near the numbers to take it out and the fleet has fallen back from losses as the Mandalorian fleet was just too much. They say reinforcements are on the way, but we are stuck here for a day," said one of the Jedi who had survived without any major injures so far on this moon; so far two others of their brothers had been killed while defending one of the landing zones.

"How far away would you say some of those turrets are from the cliff edges of that base?" Harry asked calmly, chewing on his protean bar. Everyone looked at him with a confused look at his comment, giving a sigh he said calmly, "Detpacks."

Raven's confused look even through the mask changed at once as she said with a laugh, "Of course, we blow up one side of the cliff taking out the turrets on that side so that then the bombers can be right on top of the base before the other turrets can fire. They burn out the surface, and then its underground warfare I'm willing to bet."

"But we don't know how many are down there, even if we burn everything on the surface what's the odds of our surviving an attack on that place?" One of the soldiers called out, watching Raven and Harry closely to see who gave an answer.

"About as good as it would be to charge the place as is… but with the fleet in orbit again we can get a few more squads and even the surface buildings taken out we should be able to take Dxun and as such Onderon back." Raven said, turning to look down at the seated soldiers. Her hand came up to remove the mask, many of them looked at her in shock as they had never seen her face before, "I will be fighting alongside you all, I won't rest until this world…no this system is free from the Mandalorian's control. I was the first to step on this moon and I can promise you all that I will be the last off, please lend me your strength to retake this system and end this war."

Everyone looked at each other as Raven gave a small sigh and smiled down at the soldiers raising her hand over her head, Lightsaber being held high, "Will you fight alongside me? Will you fight for the freedom of the Republic? Will you fight to protect your families back home? If so then stand proud and know that you will not die this day if you believe in your loved ones and believe in the Republic and all it stands for."

The soldiers all cried out as one, all of them willing to do all that was needed to protect their families. Harry calmly nodded at Raven's words, as he turned to climb the cliff again to look down at the base thinking on his mother in the far future. A sigh came from him as he sat on a rock, wishing she was there now to help and comfort him, that, and his father was alive at this time to give him advice on what to do next.

"You'll go gray from thinking so much," Raven said softly from behind him a few minutes later, she moved to stand behind him and even started to rub his shoulders, leaning in close to his ear, "What's on your mind?"

"The future, what might be waiting for me when I decide to head home… how I will miss you while I live my life in the far future." Harry whispered softly, head bowed at the fact that there was only two reasons he hadn't left yet, one his love for Raven and two the fact that the Force itself hadn't let him when he tried at the age of thirteen.

Raven bowed her head at this information, knowing that some day in the future Harry would leave her for his home world and time and that he had tried once before to return home but the Force itself had stopped him. Kneeling down behind him Raven said softly into his ear, hands looping around his neck to hug him from behind, "Your descendents will be happy to have their great Grandfather come and help them in the future I'm sure, and until that day know that I will love you and that I will be with you in spirit at the very least in the future."

"I don't want you as a spirit with me in the future, I want you." Harry said, head still bowed, tears starting to fall at the thought of losing Raven and never being able to be there when she finally crossed over, never to be there to see his children, if they had children, grow up and have kids of their own, "Why can't I take you with me when I go back?" he questioned softly looking over his shoulder at Raven.

She gave a small smile and, kissing his cheek, said, "Who knows, maybe the Force will let me go with you to your home world and help there as you are here," Raven finished with a sigh, just resting her head on his shoulder looking down at the camp, "The Force will let you know when you can go home, and if I get my way, I'll go with you as there is nothing for me here now that the council has exiled us both."

Harry nodded and just leaned back against Raven; both of them watched as the sun slowly set over the enemy base, knowing that with nightfall they would have to move to plant the bombs and pray that the fleet was willing to send down the bombers with only half the defence grid down.

0000000000000000000000000

At close to dawn the next morning, Harry stood over the beheaded body of the Mandalorian captain of the guards along the western side of the canyon that the large base was in; only one of his sabres activated and ready for any other enemy soldiers while the small group of five Republic soldiers started to plant the last of the charges along the cliff edge.

"You have four minutes corporal, no longer," Harry called out, flicking his wrist as his sabre was thrown across the clearing and into the head of a Mandalorian sniper hiding in the jungle while also saying into his COM link, "Raven, this is Harry. The last of our presents are being planted, give us four minutes to finish planting the charges and then a few minutes to get clear… let the fleet know to bring the rain."

"Got that Harry, I'll give you ten minutes in total then, but if anyone is left in that area I'm sorry to say there won't be much left of them," Raven's voice said. She was commanding the rest of the soldiers as well as the surviving Jedi from the front and only entrance to the enemy stronghold.

"We'll be clear and meet you down in the main party with time to spare, I promise," Harry said as one of the soldiers came to stand behind him, ready for orders as she finished planting her charges, the other four quickly finished their own work. "Time to go people!" He called out at the end of four minutes knowing they only had six minutes left.

Everyone quickly moved into line behind him as they all ran from the site, Harry caught his thrown sabre as they moved past the dead sniper, "Raven, bring the fire," he whispered into his com, moving to be the last in the line to protect their flanks as there was no telling how long before another patrol came through.

Down on the edge of the Mandalorian guard post to their Stronghold, Raven calmly whispered into her com, "I read you, Harry; letting the fleet know to bring the fire." She looked over her shoulder while saying this, giving a nod to the com's officer who quickly relayed the all clear signal to the fleet that was on the way in again, twice the size it was the other day. This meant the Mandalorian fleet wouldn't stand a chance, as they hadn't gotten any reinforcements going by the reports from space.

"Alright people a few more teams will be transported down to our location but we have to try and take the entrances to the underground compound before they get down here, make them bleed for every single innocent life that they have taken people," Raven called out as she broke cover and charged the first enemy soldier, cutting him down as the forty odd Republic soldiers joined her, firing at anything that moved. Over half of the guards there went down in little to no time having been taken completely by surprise.

Six long minutes later Raven held up the detonator for the explosives along the whole west side and some of the north, "This one is for every single innocent you have slaughtered in this war," she spat out, looking down at the few prisoners they had taken before pushing the button a moment later. The dawn sky lit up like noon because of the huge explosion that followed, cries of surprise and fear sounding from deeper within the box canyon as the cliff that had been protecting them from attacks was turned against them.

A large dust cloud came rushing by a moment later. Everyone turned their back to it, and, for a moment, Raven finding herself burying her head into her chest as Harry appeared in front of her, his head bowed to shield his own eyes from the blast but also wrapping his arms around her smaller form.

"Miss me?" He asked after the cloud has passed, looking up to see the Republic bombers coming in for their run and the anti-air towers not firing thanks to the chaos they had caused. "Don't answer that yet… TAKE COVER THE RAIN IS FALLING!" He screamed out as he led Raven into the trench that had been dug to one side by the Mandalorians. Everyone jumped down in time to feel the earth shake at the first bombing run. The anti-air turrets finally started to fire, but by then it had been to late the bombers had dropped their payload.

The ground shook under foot as the bombs fell, dust and even some vegetation come flying over the five foot deep trench. Harry sat with his back to the blast zone while holding Raven protectively in his arms, her hands holding his shoulders waiting for the bombing run to stop.

"This is yellow wing to ground forces, payload dropped and we are pulling out, repeat payload dropped and we are pulling out… good hunting boys and girls." Came over the coms a moment later as the whole bombing wing turned and headed back up into space; the wing was down two bombers but otherwise it was undamaged.

"Let's go people, we have a few minutes before they regroup and I want the main gate under our control before then," Raven called out, getting up quickly. Everyone quickly moved out and ran for the now cleared jungle between them and the large heavy wall the Mandalorian's had built on this side of the base. "Miss you," She whispered before running off to catch up with the rest of the troops.

Harry shook his head as he jumped up out of the trench moving to catch up with the rest of the team. All of his Lightsabers came out and activated at once, the sound of blaster fire sounding a moment later as he jumped up onto the wall cutting down a single enemy soldier who had survived the bombing a moment before hand.

An hour later Harry stood near the door that would lead into the underground compound his eyes flat and uncaring as he just looked at the door leading into the nest of these animals… these monsters who killed for what they called honour but to him it was murder.

Raven calmly moved up to Harry's side, both of her sabres out and ready, Harry's all around him, the four violet blade circling his head while the two ghostly silver ones remained in his hands. Without looking at her, he started towards the door passing the thirty survivors of taking the remains of the surface compound saying as he went, "I'm heading in, the rest of you stay here and keep that door clear for the backup."

"You're not going alone," Raven called out sharply, moving to stand at his side. Harry paused at the entrance to look at one of the Jedi who wasn't hurt, "Let the fleet know that myself and Raven are going into the base to try and thin out the enemy numbers before the reinforcements get here."

The Jedi gave a nod and calmly turned to sort out what he could of the mess on the surface, leaving over half the survivors to watch the doorway while the injured were treated by the other half.

Both Raven and Harry calmly worked their way through the tunnels and rooms of the Mandalorian base not leaving a single attack soldier alive in their wake. Both of them had wounds on their non-armoured arms and the red cloak they both wore was nearly rags at the number of blaster shoots to have passed through them.

Raven had gotten rid of her mask not long after they had entered the base, her eyes just as flat and uncaring as Harry's. The two of them moved with the devil's speed and strength to bring vengeance down on these monsters, neither of them knowing that because of this they would earn the name Devil's Twins within the Mandalorian ranks through whispers of the survivors who would slip out while the Republic soldiers carried off their fallen comrades, never the less the Devils Twins had been born as had the legend of Raven.


	6. Chapter 6

Declaimer: Don't own Starwars KOTOR or any other Starwars elements I use in this story, I also don't own harry Potter in anyway

A/N: Another chapter all done and I have to say this was a fun one to do as I like my reason for Raven going dark which you well all know at the end of this chapter, also some people had pointed out openings in the tech and such of my Starwars understanding and I have this to say, trying to sort out some of the information on wiki is a nightmare and I'm doing the best I can, besides this is an AU.

Anyway enjoy and leave lots of reviews.

Chapter 6: True Sith.

The war carried on for another two years before Xune had come forward to the by then Admiral Raven with the plans that her head engineer had drawn up, the Mass Shadow-driver as he had called it and with this weapon under their control they baited the Mandalorian fleet into the Malachor system and with a push of a button wiped out nearly the whole fleet on both sides as the generator was far more powerful then they planned.

The planet Malachor V was totally destroyed leaving behind just a large chunk of rock that seemed to just hang there in space; the debris of countless ships all around it, some of the hulls being struck by a strange green rips of energy jetting up from their never ending run over the blackened surface of that once living planet. But now every single Jedi in the fleet could say that that world was truly dead.

Xune who had been connected to just about all living things had suffered the largest backlash as a result of all of the deaths caused by the Shadow-driver, to protect herself she had cut herself off from the Force and when the council had ordered all Jedi to return home to face their judgment she had been the only one to answer the call saying that she would wander for a time on the rim and maybe someday they would meet again.

It was a few months later that found Raven standing on the bridge of her command ship, one of the few ships still under her command that hadn't gone back to the core worlds to start the rebuilding of the rim worlds. Standing calmly to one side was her lover, Harry, his face like hers now hidden under a cloak hood and mask; his was a simple white mask that seemed to have faint outlines of what his normal face would be under it but it was a haunting image to many of the crew.

Out of an ideal fleet of fifty she only had thirty ships at her command, but that didn't stop Raven from going beyond the rim, making only a quick stop on Korriban to get the last key to the map of the Star Forge. But before heading to that place she had decided to see what was beyond the rim that had been driving the Mandalorian's.

Harry calmly moved forward to stand just behind Raven, looking into the void between galaxies as the small fleet slowly moved towards the closest galaxy to their own, his eyes could not help but drift to the Milky Way for a moment, just watching the dissentient galaxy for a moment before saying calmly, "You sure we won't head back to see what this Star Forge is first before heading out here?"

"I'm sure, something scared those few prisoners we took enough to admit that something far more evil then their crimes was beyond the rim and it was planning on moving into our system next. As such, I want to know what it is before we decide what to do with the Star Forge information," she said, her voice sounding far colder then what it had at the start of the war.

"As you wish, I'll be in my quarters should you need me Raven," Harry said calmly before turning and leaving the bridge in a steady stride; many of the crew quickly got out of his way as he went. Raven just gave a nod to Harry, a small smile being hidden under her mask, as she knew that he was really heading for her chambers as his quarters were really only for show as all of his things were in hers.

"You are the only person I still trust Harry… Malak and the others like us have been corrupted by the war and the dark places we have fought across, yet we have fought back those dark thoughts much better than they have," she whispered, wrapping her arms around her body as if to ward off a cold breeze.

After a few hours of watching the void she turned and said while walking off the bridge, "I'll be in my chambers, only disturb me if we are under attack or we enter the new galaxy, is that understood." Her final words were a statement, not a question. All of the crew called out a yes sir and watched her leave before returning to their work.

000000000000000000000000000000000

Raven calmly laid in bed as she watched her lover sleep next to her; it had been a day since anyone had seen them, the soft sheets felt so good on her naked form under them, giving a sigh she brought her hand up to trace a few of the scars on his chest and face, one scar making her paused along his right cheek, he had taken a Lightsaber slash to that cheek from one of the councils lapdogs who had gotten carried away in trying to bring her back, he had thrown himself into the path of the swinging blade and taken the hit that would have scalped her otherwise.

A beeping sound from her bedside table made the young woman give a sigh as she rolled over to look at the com unit, watching the flash light for a few moments she gave another sigh and reached out pushing the button to accepted the call but not send an image along, "We better be there because if we aren't then I'm going to have someone's head."

"Statement: Master I am sorry for interrupting whatever it is you humans do but the captain wishes to let you know that we have arrived on the rim of the unknown galaxy and wishes to know what to do now… may I blast this Meat-bag now Master?" came the voice of her personal assassin droid HK-47 a new type of droid that had only been made in the final months of the Mandalorian wars and as such hadn't really been fully tested.

"No HK don't kill the captain, tell him that I will be up on the bridge in twenty minutes and that we are to come into orbit of the first habitable planet in the nearest system we need a base camp before we go into the unknown any more then we have," she said with a sigh, slowly getting up in bed not caring as the sheets fall to pool around her hips showing her will toned and firm chest and breasts; a small laugh escaped her lips on how HK was with everyone save herself and Harry, and he barely tolerated Harry.

"Bored Remark: Oh very well Master, I'll let the Meat-bag know what you want done," came the rather bored comment. Raven just shook her head as she cut the line off, slowly climbing out of the bed so as not to wake Harry.

After getting dressed quickly, as she wanted to make sure the captain didn't just put the fleet down on some undefinable moon or such, and getting to the bridge in little to no time, she was greeted by the captain being held by his neck by the red droid hand of HK who was saying something about stupid meat-bag who didn't know a good defence spot from an open plain.

"HK put the man down and go to the firing range to blow off some steam," Raven said calmly, moving up to the captain who was on his knees gasping for breath, "Where were you planning on dropping the base on the surface?" She asked once HK had marched from the bridge to carry out what she had said for him to do, her eyes drifting to the white and blue planet the fleet had come into orbit of.

"That droids has to have a few wires crossed…" The captain gasped out before saying, rubbing his throat, "There was a large plateau in the northern hemisphere that would be ideal for the base camp and relay point for Hyperspace beacon."

"No wonder he nearly tore your head off, that plateau you wanted to us has no natural defences for miles meaning we would have to use twice the resecures to defend it plus it's too much in the open an enemy fleet could bomb us from orbit and we wouldn't know what hit us until it was too late," Raven said, looking over the data pad that the captain had dropped when HK was strangling him the pad holding the information on the plateau.

"But it was the best location to build a large base and also it would mean we would be right on top of a good mining location to help in Droid production as we really don't have the troop numbers for any length of time in this unknown galaxy," the Captain said back sharply in what he thought was a superior voice. He was older then Raven and, as such, in his eyes she was a child who knew nothing compared to him.

Raven didn't even bother answer him as she flicked her hand dismissingly at him; a moment before he could say anything else to her a single blaster shot sounded. As everyone jumped at the sound, all of them looked up a few seconds after that at the sound of HK's clinking feet. They watched as a moment later, having moved to stand over the now dead captain, HK poked the corpse with a metal foot.

"Mocking Query: Captain are you still thinking to be better than the Master and go behind her back?" He said in his normal voice; Raven could not help but chuckle at the slight laugh on his voice, "Smug Statement: I told you the Master wouldn't like your choice of location, nor you talking down to her." His voice held a smugness that Raven had yet to find anyone living or machine had be able to match.

"Tell the building crews for the base to set up the base in the mountains that are to the south of the idiots first planed landing site, then tell them that I only want minimum buildings on the surface the factories and such are to be below ground level," Raven said calmly, looking out at the planet they now orbited. She did not even look down at the body of the captain before saying. "HK remove that corpse from my bridge and throw it into the closest airlock and let space do with it as it pleases."

"Statement: Very will Master, I will carry out your order and also oversee the building of the base if you wish, providing motivation to the meat-bags to work faster if you wish?"

"Do that HK and take Malak and a few other of the breakaways with you," Raven said. The breakaways were Jedi who hadn't gone back to the council or been killed in the Mandalorian wars.

"Answer: Of course Master I will carry out your orders to the letter," HK said calmly, taking up the body of the captain over one shoulder while his other hand held a standard Republic blaster having left his heavy blaster in the droid workshop that he had taken over.

Raven didn't even turn around to watch as HK left the bridge, her eyes on the dozen or more shuttles on the way down to the surface, one hand came up to rest over her stomach after a few moments feeling a slight twinge of the Force coming from there but paid it no mind when it didn't come again.

"We will only be scouting here anyway my dear ex-captain, as if we would take on a galaxy sized fighting force that scares even the Mandalorians with this small force," She whispered, wondering what this galaxy held and what the future held for them all.

000000000000000000000000000

A month later, the expedition forces made first contact with the enemy: the force only identifying itself as the True Sith before opening fire on the small fleet. Raven was forced to use all of her tactical knowledge to save the fleet and get away from the enemy forces, the weapons the Sith used were of a power and type that the Republic forces had never seen before.

Since then, it had been a running battle between the two forces; Raven needing to use two ships to take down even one of the enemy forces. The Jedi involved in hand to hand combat with the Sith quickly learned not to rely on the old moves to survive against this new threat, as, although the Sith did not use Lightsabers, their Force Blades were more than a match for the energy blades they used; only one in three ever returned back from a battle.

Harry and HK-47 had proven to be the most effective against the enemy ground forces as the Sith did use droids. HK, favouring a heavy Ion gun and blaster, something that no normal droid or human could do as he carried both at once and fired both at the same time, had quickly been put on the front line as little made it to close quarters against him, and if they did they had both his flamethrower and Harry's six blades to fight against; the two of them were able to take out a whole unit of enemy soldiers in little to no time.

Raven very rarely got to the battlefield, as she was always on the flag ship working out new battle plans to try and give the fleet enough breathing room to get back to their own galaxy without the True Sith fleet being on their tail; they needed time to build up the Republic to fight this new threat and they also needed to replace the current Jedi council as there was no way that the current teachings would help in fighting the Sith Force Masters.

Whenever she was on the battlefield however, she seemed to inspire all of the troops with her and they rarely lost a battle with her there. But it didn't matter much as they had been pushed back to the planet they had built their base on. In little to no time their fleet of thirty was cut down to fifteen.

It was the a week after they had been forced back to their only base in this galaxy that the fleet felt its biggest loss, Raven had been leading an attack on the Sith base that had been built on the planet not long after they had been forced back there. The Sith fleet had been destroyed in orbit, but the landing party and escape pods had dropped enough forces on the surface to pose a problem for their base as they had built a simple but effect base out of the debris of their own escape pods and transports while waiting for the second fleet to come and back them up.

Raven had managed to get her forces right into the enemy camp but had soon learned that it was a trap as her whole team save herself was killed by the Siths' command over the Force and there repaired droids, the Republic forces only learned of her capture through Harry who had screamed out in rage when his link with her had been cut by the Sith Force Masters.

On learning of his old master's capture, Malak had tried to take control of the fleet or what was left of it but he had to back down when ever single Jedi backed up Harry to take command even if he wasn't in much shape to do so as he spent most of his time in Raven's quarters trying to re-establish his connection with his love. HK's support of him also made sure that Malak didn't get control, as the assassin droid was on board Malak's ship at the time and had a very large blaster in hand plus dampeners installed not too long ago to protect him against most forms of Force attacks.

Harry accepted command on the condition that once Raven was rescued she would take back command. After stating that fact he had gone back to Raven's room with HK and the two of them hadn't been seen since. Orders on what to do were all that left that room.

00000000000000000000000000

Raven groaned in pain as she felt the electrical shock of the bench she was strapped to pulse again, the energy going through her whole body. She had known nothing but pain and grief for close to three weeks now; not that she knew she had been in enemy hands for that long, as time lost all meaning when you were tortured for that whole time.

The first thing the Sith had done once they had her disarmed and locked in this small torture chamber was strip her down and then whip her with shock whips for an hour while their local Force Master had cut all of her bonds to everyone; the cutting of her bond to Harry was the most painful of all, making her whipping seem like a love tap compared to the fact that that bond had been there since they had both been five and as such breaking it had been like taking a large hammer to the head.

An hour after that had happened, the Force Master had come back into the room with the Commander of the landing party and said to him right in front of her with a evil smile on his face, "These Republic whelps are fools they send pregnant females to the front line, is it no wonder why they have such a low military force."

Raven's head had snapped up at this as she just looked at the Sith Force Master who laughed, the Dark Side of the Force having deformed his face and body so that he was slightly hunched over and his face looked to have had some of the skin stripped off or burned off. Before she could say a word to this, the madman pulled back and drove his Force blade through her abdomen within the blink of an eye. Raven screamed out in pain as she felt the blade pass right through her womb and out her back just missing her spine, the small amount of Force energy that had been pulsing ever now and then for over a month stopped barely a heart beat later.

"NOOOO!" She screamed out as the life within her own body was snuffed out the Sith Commander just laughing as he ordered her to be beaten for the next week and then the interrogation could begin, the Sith Force Master only nodding and twisting his blade within her abdomen Raven screaming in pain at this twisting blade tears flowing freely down her face at the pain and grief going through her now.

"Of course Commander, I'll over see her interrogation personally," the Sith Master said as the commander left. Bolts of Force Lighting hit Raven a moment later, her screams of pain and grief only making him laugh louder.

The next three weeks passed in a blur of pain as she was tortured over and over again always to the point of near death and then they would heal her wounds and start all over again, she hadn't slept in that whole time as every night they would strap her down to the electric bench she was strapped to now and set it to a setting that meant she couldn't fall asleep as a shock would go through her every ten minutes

She had wished for death many times since the interrogation had started, the same questions over and over again and if she failed to answer them the way they wanted she would get a Force Blade through her stomach. She longed to join her unborn child in death, the grief getting to her more than any amount of pain. She knew that there was no way she could ever have another child now thanks to the damage these monsters had inflicted on her womb and abdomen.

It was coming up to dawn at the end of the third week that Raven heard the sound of fighting coming from outside of her chamber, a large explosion being the first clue to her that this was a lot more than a small fight but a full scale attack, listening for a moment the sound of heavy blaster fire was what greeted her ears that and a scream of what sounded like a wild animal a moment later the cries of alarm being all that followed it.

"WHERE IS SHE?" Came the familiar scream of rage a moment later a voice she hadn't heard in over three weeks the cries of pain sounding a moment later indicated that her lover was beyond pissed off, he was downright wild and uncontrollable, she couldn't help but smile a little at the justice being brought down on her tormentors and killers of their child.

"ENRAGED COMMENTARY: YOU MEAT-BAGS WILL RETURN MY MASTER AT ONCE OR I WILL BE FORCED TO ACTIVATE INTERROGATION PROGRAM ALPHA-ONE!" Came HK's voice a moment later as what sounded like a fighters blaster sounding a moment later as more screams sounded, "Satisfactory Statement: I never know Sith bodies could roll around for so long while on fire."

"Where is she you piece of shit Sith?" A few seconds later HK's maniacal laughter sounding all around it seemed as he fired on everyone and everything within the camp without hitting too many buildings, by the sounds of things Harry had taken one of the Sith by the neck and was choking the life out of him going by the gasping sounds coming back to his question.

Raven tried to call out to Harry and HK, but after weeks of only enough to stay alive in food and water she was too weak, and the suppression collar around her neck meant she couldn't reach out to Harry with the Force to let him know where she was. 'Please Harry, save me.' She thought, head starting to slump forward as she felt another electric shock go through her body.

Her head came up a little when not one or two violet blades came through the door to her little room but four as well as two ghost silver blades the whole thing being cut into small chunks a moment later Harry's haggard form appearing in the doorway a moment later the inferno behind him only adding to his look of madness at the moment, Raven took some satisfaction in the fact that the Force Master who had killed their child was twisted into some sort of weird shape blood and organs seeping from multiple cuts and the strange angle his back had been bent at.

Raven couldn't help but notice that his beard had grown out again and he looked to have not had a good night sleep in weeks, his eyes a solid green of anger and hatred at the condition he saw her in, HK came by a moment later a large rocket launcher sized blaster in hand as he fired wildly into the retreating Sith as Harry had cut or twisted their Force Master and Commander into fist sized chunks or in the Sith Masters case twisted him into a pile of flesh and nothing else.

"Eager Commentary: Master Harry shall I give chase to the cowardly meat-bags who would dare hurt Master Raven?" HK asked looking at Raven for a moment taking in her beaten and bleeding form, his system telling him that she was lucky to be alive with those wounds.

"No, we came to get her back and that is it, once we are back on the ship I want you to fire all orbital guns into this area and the surrounding areas before we jump back home I want this whole forest and plateau turned into nothing but ash," Harry said, quickly moving forward to Raven's side throwing his cloak over her naked form after cutting her bonds and even forcing off the collar.

"Statement: Very well Master Harry, I will carry out your orders and cover your escape with Master Raven," HK said taking a few steps towards the thick forest firing into the wood at anything that moved the used energy pack flying away from the gun a moment later as he jammed a new clip into place.

Harry gave a nod and picking up Raven bridal style he started to run the other way his four violet blades hovering around his head while the two silver bladed ones were back in his belt. "Hang in there love, you'll be back on board ship and then we'll be on our way back to Republic space in no time, just hang in there for me," He whispered into her ear as they broke from the clearing the enemy encampment was in and into the forest HK dropping the over sized blaster and taking up two large hand held ones firing all around them as he kept pace with Harry.

"They killed her Harry," Raven whispered out, burying her head into his shoulder starting to really cry for her murdered child now that she was safe in her lover's arms, "They killed our little girl without a second's hesitation… burn them all," she finished saying softly. Harry tightened his hold on Raven at her words, silently wishing he had made the Commander and Force Master suffer longer if he had know that they had killed their child.

"They will pay love, you can count on it," he whispered into her ear, before using the Force to make Raven go to sleep for a little while saying over his shoulder to HK who was still keeping stride with him given that he was using the Force to speed up his movement, "Make that a total planetary bombardment and burning HK, those monsters killed our unborn child."

"Enraged Statement: They killed Master Raven's little one! Oh nothing can slay this units rage at this information but the total burning of all of their cowardly kind," HK said, starting to go a little faster now, as he really wanted to burn this planet to ash.

Harry didn't say a thing as the edge of the forest came into sight a shuttle waiting for them with just about every single Jedi still alive around it waiting for them all of them getting on board at the sight of the HK and Harry running at full speed the medic that had been bought down with them quickly getting ready for the commander of the fleet that was ready to return back to Republic space.

Harry jumped onto the shuttle just as it was taking off HK only a step behind him, quickly putting Raven down on the medical bed he called out for the pilot to get them back to the flag ship and that the fleet had permission to start a total planet burn on HK's order.

The medic quickly started doing scans of Raven and gave a sigh saying softly to Harry as the shuttle started to shake heading through the atmosphere, "She's in bad shape, multiple lacerations, and her stomach is going to take a while to repair; her womb is beyond repair, in fact it seems that she was over two months pregnant when the first blade entered that area… there's nothing I can do about it though other then patch her up, but I'm sorry to say she won't be able to have children ever again."

Harry nodded at this as he looked out the window to see HK had given the ordered to start the burn blaster fire coming raining down from the fifteen ships to have survived the single Sith fleet that they had found, all of their guns not stopping as the surface of a once green world was turned black and lifeless.

"We will come back some day love, we will come back maybe not in this life time but in four thousand years in the future I at least will come back and burn their home world for killing our child," Harry whispered calmly into Raven's ear a soft moan being his only answer but somehow he knew she agreed with him.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclamer: I don't own Harry Potter or Star Wars Knights of the Old Republic or the movies in anyway shape or form.

A/NL Hi all and welcome to the last chapter of this fic for the year as I'm on holidays until after the new year, hopefully this chapter well keep you happy until then and as always I look forward to lots of reviews, enjoy!

Chapter 7: The Fallen Apprentices.

For over three months the rogue fleet had been hidden near the now known location of the Star Forge, Raven was in her quarters after the first month in medical ward Harry only leaving her side for meals or the bathroom.

Harry was calmly reading one morning three months after Raven's rescue, the now healthy Jedi laying calmly after he had just given her, her morning bath and all of the meds that would help speed her recovery, Malak had been by earlier to see how his former master was doing but hadn't stayed long as he had been put in charge of getting the Star Forge up to one hundred present as they had quickly worked out that it was a huge weapons factory and as such it would provide the means to which they could strengthen the Republic against that darkness beyond the rim.

A slight moan from the bed next to him had Harry looking up in time to see Raven's brown eyes looking around slowly one of her hands coming up to her stomach as she whispers ever so softly, "How long?"

Harry just smiled and moved to sit on the edge of the bed bringing a hand up to her hands taking them gently in his, "Over three months since we got you out of that hellhole, we have come back to Republic space and since then have had the Jedi council call for our return no less than ten times, also we are near the Star Forge and it is now working and producing a new fleet for whatever we plan next."

"Did you…" She paused here to cough a little Harry just giving a nod and handing her a glass of water saying softly.

"The whole world was burned before we left, to make sure they didn't follow us we dropped a few space mines in orbit that were done up in a way that they scrabbled all hyper drive based technology for the next few hundred years in that area we hope." Harry says softly moving closer and pulling his love into a hug.

Raven just nodded into his shoulder and even started to cry a little at the images burned into her mind for the three weeks she had been held prisoner. "What took so long to get me?" She whispered into his ear holding her lover as if to make sure he wouldn't leave her side any time soon.

Harry sighed and says softly, moving to seat next to her on the bed holding her closely, "We tried a few times to get into the camp but they had laid down traps all over the forest to make sure we couldn't get close without setting off a trap and warn them we were on our way… in the end after the fourth failed attempted to get you back I flew into a rage and went down personally not willing to trust anyone else to save you any more, HK came a long and together we got by all of their traps and then proceeded to slaughter all who got between you and me."

"You should have done that from the beginning love." She says softly rolling a little to be laying more on Harry then her back now looking up at him she says softly, "How badly was I hurt in the end?"

"You're all patched up and in perfect health Love, but I'm sorry to say that we won't be able to have children, the damage was too great for anything to be done, I'm sorry." Harry says softly pulling her closer as tears started to fall when he confirmed that fact that she would never be able to carry his children in this time but maybe if she could go back with him she would be able to in the future.

For the next few hours the two of them just lay in each other's arms trying to forget the past for the moment and just enjoy each other's company, the sound of the main door opening after two hours made Raven raise her head from Harry's sleeping from as he had dozing off in the last half hour while she just laid in his arms.

HK came into the bedroom a moment later in his hand of all things was a lunch tray, he came to a stop for a few moments before saying calmly his head moving from side to side, "Happy Commentary: Oh Master I am so glad to see you are awake and back to full health, Master Harry has been most distressed over your condition and has hardly slept this whole time."

"Thank you HK, as I understand it you and Harry were the ones to finally get me out of that camp, in which case I thank you and know that if you need anything I'll do what I can to get it for you." Raven says calmly sitting up slowly wincing in pain when she finished sitting up in the bed one hand coming up to her stomach and even moving under the shirt to feel the dozen of scars there now.

"Statement: Of course Master I will keep that information in my memory banks for later use." HK moved to her bedside and putting the food tray on the bedside table there, "Query: Master would you like to eat your meal now or join the crew and see the first complete fleet to leave the Star Forge?"

Raven looked up at that little comment and says calmly slowly moving to the edge of the bed wincing in pain when she moved a little too quickly in her shuffle towards the edge of the bed, "How long did it take to build a whole fleet?" She managed to finish saying HK putting a cold metal hand on her shoulder to stop her from standing up.

"Statement: Master the Doctor and Master Harry have both said that when you wake up you were not to walk for a few days as your legs would need to be treated for the fact that you haven't walked in over three months, Master Harry did make you this though to help get around until your treatments were finished." HK says calmly moving away only to come back a moment later with what looked like a normal chair from the bridge only with an antigravity unit on the underside and a controller on the left arm to move the thing, "Statement: Master Harry made this chair for you basing it on the wheelchair of his home world only this one would be much more updated."

Regarding the chair for a moment Raven gave a sigh and holds out a hand which HK took and then pulled her up and over onto the chair easily, "Well at least he used a comfortable chair for the base, so shall we head up to the bridge and see the first fleet leaving the forge." She says getting comfortable before trying the control quickly working out that it was like a standard Fighter control.

"Query: Very will master but shouldn't you wake Master Harry?" HK asks calmly moving to stand a little behind Raven's new seat after putting the tray of a thick protean soup that the Doctor had charged Harry with feeding her while she had been out.

"Chances are he has not slept much in the last few months while looking after me so a few hours won't hurt him, do leave a message on his data pad saying where we are, I just hope he won't try mothering me and protect me from all harm like he did after our first mission as Padawans." Raven says looking away from the protean soup wondering how in the name of the Force even unconscious Harry managed to get her to eat this gray slop.

"Query: Was Master Harry really that bad? From my scans and profile of him since I have been activated he would strike me more like the type to trust you to look after yourself wouldn't he?" HK says calmly following along behind his master as she led the way from her room and towards the lift to the bridge, one hand controlling the chair while the other one slowly and carefully spooned the soup to her mouth making a face every now and then at the taste.

"Profiles and scans won't tell you what is in someone's heart HK," Raven's says calmly stopping when they got to the lift being thankful that Harry had dressed her in a thick bathrobe and a pair of soft fur slippers that didn't look like a fluffy animals, she also knows from the feel of it that she was only in a tank-top and shorts under that as such she every now and then would pull on the robe a little as if to make sure no one would see under it and how little clothing she had on at the moment.

"Statement: Scans indicate that in Master's Harry heart has the liquid that you called blood, his heart is also made up of many muscles and shaped into four chambers to pump the blood through his whole body." HK answers calmly looking down at his master, the cold red eyes dimming a little when Raven only shook her head.

"No that isn't want I meant." Raven looked up at the red skeleton like body with armour plating for the rib area and thick legs and arms, "I mean feelings, Harry has one large weakness and that is the fact that he misses his mother, as such he clings to me as I was the first person to befriend him in this time period, he sees me as his only real friend who won't leave him as such if anything happens to me he will do anything to make sure I am safe until he returns to his own time then he might be less protective."

"Commentary: Humans are such confusing beings," HK says moving ahead of Raven when the lift came to a stop on the bridge the sight of the first New Command ship moving by the bridge greeting them.

Raven looked at the new command ship with a little surprise at how fast the Star Forge had made it and the size of the ship compared to most others she had seen, "We aren't meant to be easy to understand HK, you may be programmed with ever single way of killing a person but you aren't programmed to understand our feelings and if you don't mind I would like to keep it that way, the Force only knows what you would be able to do if that ever happened." She says moving to the main observation window and looked over the new fleet

"Statement: It would only improve my killing skills for you my Master," HK says calmly moving to a guard post behind her his head turning from side to side while his back was to her everyone on the bridge keeping their heads down as although he looked to be unarmed HK had a large number of weapons hidden on his frame.

"I would question that statement HK but anyway, this fleet looks to be good, how long would you calculate it would take to build a fleet big enough to take on the whole Republic and prepare it against the True Sith?" Raven says softly just watching the ships start on a patrol over this system for their shake down.

"Calculating: Hmm Master the current fighting force under you command would have to be over one hundred present larger and at rate of build time within the Star Forge that time would take precisely one standard Republic year." HK says after a few moments for him to calculate the question. "Eager Statement: Oh I do hope to kill lots of Meat Bags Master as I got to kill so few in the last war."

"You will HK, you will," Raven says softly hands moving to her lap as she thought how the Republic had turned its back on them all, they had called for more forces yet the core worlds had turned them down many times in the Mandalorian War, they had also been the ones to recall most of her fleet when she wanted to hunt down what was driving the Mandalorians and in a way they were responsible for the death of her daughter as much as the Sith were. "You will get to hunt down some of the hardest pray to catch HK, and when you do make the kill… make them suffer for killing my child, make them scream for all of the death out here that they could have stopped if they had stopped playing politics."

"Eager Statement: Oh I look forward to these hunts as you put them master with all of my programming; my very bolts are shaking with anticipation." HK says with eagerness to his voice that Raven couldn't help but agree with.

Neither of them seeing the silver robes of Harry standing to one side his eyes glowing a soft green light as he looked at Raven's balance of the force between light and dark, her balance being tipped in favour of the dark now and he know what had caused it, 'She is falling and there is nothing I can do now to stop it… yet.' He thought turning from the scene before him knowing that for now the Raven he had known from childhood was gone until the day she could forgive herself for the death of their child as he had already forgiven himself.

* * *

A year and a half later found Harry standing calmly in the training room with some recently joined Force adepts. In the time since he had seen his lover fall to the darkness Harry had been forced to watch as worlds were burned and whole fleets were wiped out by what Raven called the New Sith fleet.

The Republic was losing and they knew it the same as Harry did, for every one ship they destroyed a captured shipyard or the Star Forge itself put another two ships into the never ending fleet of Sith warships, the Republic forces being unable to match this production rate and the Jedi were powerless to stop the tide that was washing over them as many of their Padawans and Knights had been drawn to the power that Raven was offering them all.

Looking away from the apprentices in the training room Harry calmly left them slowly walking through the halls of the ship, he know were Raven was but couldn't bring himself to go to her as he knew that the ship along with Malak's and four other Sith Destroyers were on their way to a Republic staging ground that was according to their intelligences lightly defended as the normal defences fleet was away protecting another sector the point was how ever also a key point for this whole war on the rim as such Raven wanted to personally take out this target totally blind to what this target really was.

Harry had seen what and even who the Republic's secret weapon is as he had seen battles that should have been easy victories for the Sith turned into defeats for no reason at all as Raven's battle plan had been perfect or as close as one could get to perfect on the battlefield, He knew it was a older Padawan that they both know yet Raven seemed to have forgotten her in her rage for revenge over their daughter's death and as such she couldn't see it was Bastila Shan and her Battle Mediations.

Coming onto the bridge Harry regarded his fallen lover not even realising that his path had taken him to her even when he didn't want to be here, she stood proudly on the bridge her face hidden under a new black and red war mask, her robes going a long way towards hiding her gender and seemed to make her blend into the darkness of space beyond the window before her.

HK wasn't at her side at this time as he was on a mission to remove the leader of a world's government who had been making the loudest calls for more ships to be put into the battle and not waste time on trying to do peace talks with the attacking Sith.

"Why are you here Harry?" She says her voice sounding cold and lifeless as the mask turned enough to look over her shoulder at him, Raven not helping but smile a little as even when all of the others had lost themselves in the Darkness he still stood in his silver and white robes the Phantom Mask in place as they called it now, 'Although I have fallen you still cling to the hope that I will climb back, but I can't, not while those cowards who let our daughter die live.' She thought watching as he calmly moved to stand a little to one side.

"No reason." He answers simple looking at the star field as it shot pasted while the ship was still using its Hyper drive.

"Then shouldn't you be training the new recruits?" She says back looking back out at the flashing lines of stars one hand coming to rest on the newly build Lightsaber only one being there now as it was a lot more than a tool or weapon now, it was her daughters blood and soul to her and there would be no other to partner it, the blade being a blood red to symbolise' this.

"The trainees can last a little while without me." Was all he said in return still not looking at her, his phantom mask firmly in place as he just watched the stars fly by.

"If you're here to try and talk me out of this attack like all the others then forget it, with this victory we will be finally able to jump to Coruscant and wipe out those corrupt cowards who hid behind a code that will kill them all and take the Republic with it, what we are doing will save the Republic in the long run." Raven says turning to face Harry fully yet not drawing her weapon like she would have done for others who would dare question her.

"No I won't talk you out of this one, and I know we do this to help the Republic in the long run but remember that history is written by the victor, so remember that someday someone will say you were the true evil and not the savour you may think yourself to be now." Harry says turning to look right into Raven's now yellow eyes a clear marker of someone who had given themselves to the darkness within, "The woman I loved is dead to me now and only you are left a shell that knows only hate and revenge." He says all of a sudden looking away from her and starting towards the lift down to the training room.

"She is still here Harry." Raven says softly turning to look at his silver cloaked back, "I'm still here but I can't let go of the hate, those cowards in that temple recalled all we had because they thought the war was over with the Mandalorians defeat totally forgetting about the greater darkness behind those murders and when I said that I was going to go look for this darkness they recalled everything they could but the few ships that stayed by our side because they believed in my words of hunting down the true darkness behind the Mandalorians."

"If you cannot let go of your hatred of those cowards then you will become the darkness you hope to fight, our daughters blood is on my hands too Raven, I should have sensed her growing within you but I didn't and as such I lost her and in a way I have also lost her mother as a part of you died the day she did." Harry says pausing before the lift looking over his shoulder at her and for the first time in front of everyone on board ship pulled his mask off.

Raven looked at Harry's face making note of the scars and the clean shaven features that she still loved as he slowly turned fully to face her and start to come back towards her the bridge crew all listening to their words but not saying a word for fear of being cut down by the short tempered woman, "You are hiding from your true grief behind that mask Raven my love as you seemed to think that our child would look like you and as such you can't stand to look at yourself anymore."

He brought a hand up as if to take the mask off only to stop when Raven's hand snapped up the blood red blade of her Lightsaber coming to life and paused at his wrist, Harry just looked into her fear filled eyes as he felt the heat of the blade so close to his hand, "And there it is, your fear to face the past." He whispers softly yet it seemed loud enough that everyone on the bridge heard him.

Turning away from her he says as Raven looked at her Lightsaber in shock as she knows that she was no match for Harry and his use of six sabres making him nearly untouchable to anyone or anything. "When you're ready to face your grief and past seek me out for I can tell you that my love for you will never stop and I hope and pray for your return from the darkness."

Before she could say anything Harry had left the bridge his mask firmly in place as he eyes seemed to look into her soul from his place right up until the doors closed her head turned away from him the whole time only turning to look up in time to see the doors close.

"Ma'am we are at the target zone and will be dropping out of hyper space in a few moments, should we prepare for battle or turn around as Master Potter suggested?" one of the crewman asks from the side Raven not even looking at the man before throwing her Lightsaber at him cutting his head off with that one quick move.

"My orders stand to you all; we will open the door to the centre of the Republic and cut off its head in order to bring about a new order, an order that could withstand the true darkness beyond the rim." She snarled out her Lightsaber returning to her hand as she turned and headed to stand at the window again the star field slowing down a few moments later as all six Sith ships left Hyper speed.

What greeted them how ever was not a lightly defended relay station that held the only active beacon to travel into the heart of the Republic but a full Republic fleet the beacon being moved to another location going by the numbers of ships here as they wouldn't want to chance it being damaged in the coming battle.

"They tricked us… how dare they." Raven says in anger as the Republic forces started to deploy all fighter wings, her snarl of anger going away a moment later as she felt the combined force of at least twenty Jedi come crashing down on her mind but it quickly passed her, half dazed from the attack quickly passing as she snarls out, "Those fools in the council dare to think that this fleet will stop me! I pity them all, tell our ships to open fire on the Republic fleet let us show them the true power we have at our command that no matter their numbers they can't stop us."

Everyone quickly snapped to and started the battle as the first shot was made Raven just watching as the Republic forces moved into their weapons firing as will but after only a few minutes she noticed that some of her fighter squads were breaking formation and letting a single Republic heavy carrier closer to her ship, it was then that it snapped into place the final piece the reason why they had lost winnable battles, "Bastila Shan… so they have decide to let you onto the battlefield when their own lives are threatened yet they wouldn't when it was the whole Republic."

* * *

Harry calmly walked by running soldiers as they reported to airlocks as the command had come down that a Republic carrier had come along side the ship and was now locking on docking arms to all airlocks on the starboard side. He ignored them all until he came to a stop at an airlock near the bridge lift saying softly as he pulled his robes off and throws them to one side, "Go and defend the other sectors… I'll take care of this one."

"But sir this is our sector and we must remain here no matter the orders." The captain says back stopping dead in his tracks however when he saw Harry calmly kneel down in front of all of his forces and just look at the airlock.

"Unless you want your men dead Captain you will do well to head to another area as the Jedi are coming in through this airlock and no other… keep their commandos out of this area of the ship captain that is an order." Harry says calmly closing his eyes as his four violet sabres come up to hover around his head the other two resting on the floor before him.

The captain seemed to regard Harry for a moment before giving the order to move out to their backup passing a half dozen apprenticing Dark Jedi moving passed them to help Raven on the bridge in case multiply Jedi get there.

For ten minutes Harry just knelt there while others ran by to get to their posts, sparks started to fly from the airlock door a few moments after he opened his eyes as the Jedi had tried to hack the door locks but he had changed the codes with his mind a few times and now they have just decided to cut the door.

He calmly watched the twin blue blades cut through the door that were soon joined by a single green blade as they started to cut outwards then upwards, calmly starting to stand Harry took up his two silver Lightsabers in hand as a few moments later the heavy blast doors fell into two halves standing there on the other side stood Master Vrook and Kavar and behind them was at least ten Knights and Padawans including the form of Bastila bringing up the rear.

"Hello Kavar and Vrook, welcome on board." Harry says calmly looking both council members in the eyes as they backed up one step at the power and control he was putting out over the Force. "I see the council has finally decided to get their hands dirty in something other than their own cowardly ways."

"Exile Potter you are here by ordered to stand down and surrender yourself to the judgment of the council." Master Vrook says stepping forward his Lightsaber activating as he goes.

Harry just looked at the old man for a moment before he started to laugh his hand coming up to remove his mask as he says a large smile on his face as both council members before him backed up at the scars and even the cold metal along his left jaw, "The council lost all rights and honour in my eyes the day they cowardly sat in those chambers and did nothing while whole worlds burned, because of you my lover fell to the Darkness within her soul, because of you my daughter is dead!" Harry finished with a scream of rage and grief as the four Lightsabers around his head activated.

"Once again you're letting your emotions control your actions, your jumping in without thinking over the consequences of your actions." Vrook says sharply to Harry as he steps up to stand on the solid floor and not the downed door Kavar a step behind him, "The council knew what it was doing but no you had to charge in and as such the war only grew from the fire you feed within the Mandalorians by meeting there violence with your own."

Harry just shook his head and says softly looking down at the mask he threw to his feet to one side, "You're all a bunch of hypocrites, you preach in our training to only use our positive emotions love happiness and joy while burying our negative emotions as you put it, anger, sadness, and revenge, yet when Raven and I fell in love we knew that the council would do everything they could to stop us from being together, you don't want us to understand love and happiness you just want us controlled and not learning how to think outside of the box, what if love and happiness isn't a positive but a negative what if anger and sadness are the positive in this war."

"Impossible we have sensed only anger and hatred toward the whole Republic coming from Raven and as such she is a Sith and no longer a Jedi." Vrook snaps back taking another step forward knowing that they couldn't afford to delay here much longer, a commando team would be getting close to this deck soon and they needed to take down Raven before they got here or this whole mission would be for nothing.

"Raven is fuelled by her hatred of your cowardly act of pulling back most of her fleet when she said she would hunt down the darkness behind the Mandalorians, she rages on for the fact that during the war you all blocked every attempt for new forces to move to the front line, but above all she wishes to strengthen the Republic by making them face what the True Sith beyond the rim are capable of, after all she hopes to some day in the future go back and burn their home world for what they did to us, not even after we burned one world and destroyed one whole fleet of their ships have we equalled the numbers they have killed."

"And in fighting those so called True Sith you have become like them." Kavar says activating his two Lightsabers knowing that it would take both himself and Vrook working together to bring down Harry and even then it would be touch and go.

"No we are nothing like them as if we were then there would be nothing left on the rim by now, everything would be burned to ash, no we took control of worlds instead and have you noticed that the defences of those worlds have doubled since we took control and it was a lot more than just protecting the worlds from your forces but to also protect them from the True Sith beyond the rim." Harry says back just as sharply watching as all of the Knights and Padawans moved to try and slip passed the Masters standing before his sabres fanning out to block the whole hallway.

"You have still killed countless people all because they won't follow your ruling." Kavar says back sharply watching Harry closely as the young man before him just laughed.

"You are to set in your ways to change just as I won't let you by to kill or take my love from me, she may have fallen but it is only because she won't face her grief over the death of our unborn child and as such she lashes out at the ones responsible for that death in her eyes, the Jedi council and the Republic politicians who supported them are her targets and I have to agree with her in regards to the council." Harry says as he activates his twin silver sabres the violet ones moving close to his body and seemed to get into a combat ready position.

"It is clear to me now that you have fallen just as far as Raven has and as such we must take you down as well." Vrook says getting into combat stance, Kavar doing the same as he looked over how Harry was standing quickly realising that Harry was going to make them fight against his floating defences before taking him on.

"Padawans and Knights get pass him by cutting through bulkheads if you have to but get to the bridge before the commandos get there, Darth Revan must be stopped and under our control before they get there." Kavar says over his shoulder to the ten Jedi behind him.

"That is the best name you could come up with for her fall into darkness, switching the E and the A around to form Revan and not Raven." Harry laughed his mask floating up to hover before his face, "Let our match begin then, when this mask hit the floor and know that by the end one of you will be dead even if the other kills me."

Vrook narrowed his eyes at this as he knows that Harry had to be bluffing as there was no way he could take two council members at once, Kavar how ever was a little more careful as he knows that Harry would be sitting on the council at this time if he hadn't gone to war and fallen after all his mastery of the Force and six Lightsabers make him one of the most feared in the known galaxy.

Bastila watched as both Master Vrook and Master Kavar jumped forward when the mask hit the floor there blades leading the way as Harry the only man she had ever lost to who wasn't a Master or near Master status Knights calmly stepped back his four hovering blades coming into block or even attack in Master Vrook's case attack the sudden movement from both masters.

"I'll let your students pass fools but know that chances are they will die as Raven isn't alone on the bridge." Harry says calmly forcing both Masters backwards under the attacks of his unimpaired blades as they had to swing allowing for their bodies while the four violet blades didn't have such a problem.

"Master!" Bastila called out moving to help the two pinned back Masters only to have Master Kavar give her a look that clearly said go and carry on with the mission without worrying about them, the brown haired Padawan nodding after a few moments before moving to follow the others towards the bridge the sounds of blaster fire coming a moment later as they ran into the Sith commando team protecting the lift.

"Well then time to see if you two are still worthy of being called Master Jedi, or have you been overthrown by the younger generation?" Harry says with a laugh as before both Masters eyes he faded from sight his four blades that had been fighting with them since they had attacked first pulling back and also vanishing as his voice seemed to echo from all around them both, "Time for my old favourite, Hide and Seek with the Forces."

Both Vrook and Kavar went back to back within a few seconds of Harry and all of his weapons vanishing from sight, "Aren't you a little old for youngling games?" Master Vrook says sharply a little upset as he couldn't sense Harry anywhere which meant he was using a mix of the Force and a stealth field generation to fight them only the hum of all nine Lightsabers could be heard over the heavy gun fight down the hall.

"Oh no, one can never be too old for games." Came Harry's voice from in front of Kavar who lashed out and brought his blades back in time to block two of Harry's invisible attacks and Vrook blocked a third only to cry out in pain when Harry's fourth blade struck home in his left calf Kavar only just blocking out the cry of pain from his friend to stop Harry's twin attack with his silver blades, "As Master Vrook just showed, he let his senses go dull over the years and look what it got him."

"This is not honourable combat, this is how a Sith fights." Kavar says moving himself in such a way that he was protecting himself and Master Vrook while the older man got his balances again after that sneak attack.

"This is how the True Sith fight beyond the rim and they don't fight alone, they fight in teams if you can't beat me and my own skills then how do you plan on beating them when they decide to come here." Harry says stating it more as fact than anything else his blades attacking from all sides again the two Masters keeping up with the now visible blades while there puppet master was still invisible.

"We will defeat you Exile Potter and then we'll take that other fallen one meaning this Sith invasion you have started will fall in on itself without you two spear heading these attacks." Vrook says sharply blocking a few more attacks before he slipped in under a swing of one of the blades he was blocking against and cut the silver cylinder in half the two halves falling to the ground as the violet blade vanished just as quickly.

"That has yet to be seen, 'Master Vrook'" Harry says calmly the way he made Master Vrook sound like he wanted to spit those words from his mouth more than say them, Harry watched as the two Jedi Masters before him fight against his three remaining blades only minor hits really being made against both masters at the moment, the sound of the gun fight down the hallway having gone silent by now and as such only the sounds of their Lightsabers hitting could be heard now in the otherwise silent hallway.

* * *

On the bridge Raven looked at the four Jedi who were still alive and able to fight after cutting their way through no less than ten of the apprentices on board this ship, the battle out in space had quieted down as her former Padawan had surrendered to the Republic fleet not long after the other four ships with them had been taken out and her ship had taken on boarders.

"You can't win Revan." Bastila says sharply holding up her single yellow sabre the two Jedi on either side of her holding a green and blue one while the fourth had a blue himself, Raven didn't even turn to face the four Jedi that where standing behind her.

"Come quietly and the council might show you leniency in their judgment of your crimes against them." Bastila says narrowing her eyes at the black robed back of the most feared woman in history now.

"Why have you come to stop my revenge against my daughter's killers?" Raven asks softly turning to face Bastila her mask hiding the tears that were falling at the thought of losing to these puppets and never avenging her daughter her blood red sabre activating as she asks this question.

Bastila looked a little surprised at her words and was about to say something when suddenly Malak's ship open fire on Raven's hitting the bridge dead on a large explosion sounding all around them as he kept on firing for a few seconds before running away with his still active hyper drive thinking to himself that he was now the leader of the Sith fleet and now he could do this war the way it should be fought.

Looking around at the confusion on the bridge after the surprise attack Bastila saw Raven's still form laying to one side a bulkhead laying across the older woman's stomach her head laying calmly on the deck showing that she had been knocked out cold her mask laying just off to ones side.

Moving to the fallen Jedi's side she looked down at the face of a young woman who had seen too many battles going by the scars on her face, bring a hand up to make sure there target was still breathing Bastila gave a sigh when she felt the breath on her hand however her senses were saying that Raven's life was fading slowly.

Looking up from the slowly fading Raven Bastila saw that one of her fellow comrades was dead and the other was with a broken arm the final member was fine however and she was quickly at Bastila's side helping in moving the beam of the bulkhead off their target the sight of blood and broken ribs being what greeted them.

"Damn it." Bastila says sharply at the wound as it meant they couldn't move her without chancing killing her, looking around for a moment Bastila took note of the state of the bridge for the first time since the attack, the only reason why that hadn't all died as it turned out was the fact that an energy field was up over the whole bridge and was stopping them from being sucked out into space the command consols were no longer maned as everyone on the bridge had fought against them when they had entered.

Bitting her lip for a moment Bastila decided to see if she could keep Raven alive with her own control of the Force while they moved her to the airlock. Closing her eyes she reached out with her senses and after a few moments she felt the flickers of life still within Raven's form taking a hold of them Bastila felt a sharp pain in her chest when she did but otherwise Raven's breathing seemed to even out. "That should do it now let's get out of here and meet up with Masters Vrook and Kavar who should have that other exile under control well and truly by now."

The three of them plus one prisoner quickly took the lift off the bridge and down to the breached airlock that they had come in by the sight of a half dozen Republic commandos greeted them when the left doors opened up, "Padawan Bastila we have a clear path all the way up to the fighting Masters Vrook and Kavar… whoever they are fighting must be very skilled as they are still at it." One of the soldiers says as together the group made their way towards the airlock.

Bastila looked a little surprised at this information although the other two surviving Padawans with her didn't as they unlike her had done some reading up on the Exile Harry Potter and Raven and both of them would be on the council by now if they hadn't been exiled when they had.

The sight that greeted them all when they came around the corner was something that Bastila thought was impossible, Master Vrook was down on the group with his left arm missing at the shoulder and a large chunk of flesh carved from his right leg his left arm could be seen laying down the other end of the hallway and they only knew it was there by the fact that it was holding his Lightsaber that was still active in the now limp hand.

Master Kavar wasn't doing much better against the silver blur that was Harry's blades as he forced the older man backwards deeper into the ship, his battle robes had holes all through them and he moved with a slight limp with ever left step he made, Harry seemed to be hardily hurt although he did favour one side over the other and he never stayed on his right foot for long if he couldn't help it.

"Master Kavar!" Bastila called out going to help the tiring Master only to stop when he gave her a look when his and Harry's blades locked together.

"Get Revan out of here and take Master Vrook with you… I'll hold him off." He called out pushing back and into Harry forcing the fallen Jedi to slide backwards the younger man's face twisting into a little pain at the pressure on his back leg which happened to be his right one.

"I won't let you take her away!" Harry snarled out pushing back without breaking there blade lock his head snapping over to look at the green glowing sabre of Vrook's the sabre shaking for a moment in the limp fingers before it broke free and came right at Kavar's side the older man's eyes widening at this as the blade punched through his side and came out the other side.

"NO!" Bastila screamed out in horror as Kavar fell to his knees the energy of the Lightsaber having cauterised the wound so he wasn't bleeding but he was still in a world of pain Harry standing over the downed Master for a moment before turning to face the small team and start to slowly head towards them.

"I won't let you take her." He says again softly moving towards them the Republic commandos stepping forward and opening fire with their heavy blasters, Harry snarling as he jumped back away from the storm of red energy raining down on him his twin sabres coming up to block anything that would hit but otherwise he wasn't moving forward.

"Get the prisoner out of here and take Master Vrook now; we won't be able to hold him here forever." The captain says to Bastila pushing her along with the others towards the open hatch the two other Padawans quickly taking Raven's and Vrook's unconscious form down the tunnel to their own ship as the ship around them seemed to shake a little.

Bastila how ever didn't listen to the captain's words as she charged forward her anger at the cowardly attack on Master Kavar fuelling her speed as the soldiers had to stop firing because of her. Harry regarded her for a moment before stepping to one side letting her run right past him his own blade coming down to slash her across the bum but to her surprise she didn't feel it cut into her flesh.

"Foolish Padawan, very foolish." Harry says as he seemed to appear in front of her using the Force to speed himself up he punched her in the gut and then did a spin kick knocking her back into the Republic soldiers his two sabres activating again as the Republic soldiers let loose again the Captain taking Bastila by the hair and throwing her into the airlock following a long a moment later.

"You can't take him now run." He snarled at her as Bastila looked on in shock as once she was through the doors that lead back to their ship the captain just punched the panel as the door closed, "Remember us and I just pray that with her out of the picture this war will end." He says through the door as a warning light started to flash interacting that the area was about to detach itself from the hull of the other ship.

Harry seemed to regard the Republic soldiers willing to die with him to make sure the mission was carried out, giving a small nod to them he turned and started to walk away taking up the still in pain Master Kavar as he goes throwing the man at them as he says over his shoulder, "Might want to get to another hallway as I have no plans on dying here while my love still lives." He finishes by walking past a bulkhead and flicking his wrist the blast doors sliding into a place a moment later.

The captain looked down at the Jedi in his arms who was clearly in pain for a moment before shouting out for everyone to double time it for the next bulkhead everyone not even waiting for him to finish half of his words as they ran only just getting to a safe spot a moment before the locking claps on their breaching tube detached and pulled back all of them knowing that they would have to work their way down to the hanger and get a shuttle or something to get off this ship but for now they were happy to be alive.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars or Harry Potter in any way shape or form.

A/N: Hi all and welcome to the next chapter in Raven's Rise and I hope you all enjoy it, far warning now though that I have jumped forward about a year in the time line meaning Malak is attacking everything in sight and by the games time line they are now on Taris so that should hopefully deal with any confusion about the sudden jump… I hope, anyway enjoy and leave lots of reviews.

Chapter 8: Taris

Carth calmly typed away at the computer terminal within the small base of operations that he and the young woman named Raven from the Endar Spire had been set up in for a few days now, he looked up suddenly when the Jedi they had gone to a lot of trouble to save started yet another fight with his companion.

"I am telling you that I did not need saving from those thugs any more then I was in need on board the Endar Spire from the Sith." Bastila yells at the red haired woman who calmly rolled her eyes at Bastila.

"Didn't look it from my point of view, you seemed quite happy to sit back in your cell and be sold to the highest bidder." Raven yelled back looking down at the shorter woman who just narrowed her eyes at her.

"Will you two stop fighting as we are still stuck on Taris and as such we need to work out how to get off this world before the Sith find us." Carth says sharply before Bastila could say anything back to Raven, both women only nodding at this and moving to other ends of the apartment room they were hiding in, Mission, a Twi'lek teenager just shaking her head at how quickly the two had calmed down at Carth's words Zaalbar her Wookiee friend giving a growl of thanks to Carth for stopping them.

"Now then if you two ladies are done fighting we can work out what to do, the first thing we should be trying to work out is where we are going to get a ship and also how to get by that Sith blockade that is orbiting this planet." Carth says once both Raven and Bastila were at both ends of the apartment.

"Well the only place we are going to get either of those things is going to be the Sith base here in the upper city" Raven says calmly polishing her vibroblade, Carth trying to work out why the woman who had come down from the Endar Spire with him would us such an old style of combat all the time unlike most other soldiers who used the blades only in close quarter fighting preferring there blasters and such.

"That may be true but unless you want to lead a charge into the Sith stronghold with just those of us here then we need a plan" Carth says looking down at his blaster pistol and loading the energy cell back into it making sure everything was working once he did this.

"Well we clearly can't do that otherwise we will be either dead or taken prisoner and then tortured for information, so that plan is out." Bastila says sharply having been looking over her Staffsaber trying to work out how they were going to get off this world and to the Jedi council, after all she had her own mission of trying to get Raven back on their side and get the information on how her former apprentice is building such a large force.

Mission looked up from her game of cards with Zaalbar and says calmly only getting Raven's attention "I know of a smuggler who has been running in this area, in fact he has run the blockade before and gotten by without a problem in the last few days, maybe we can get a ride with him?"

"Nice idea kid but how much is it going to put us back getting this ride with him?" Carth asks looking over at Mission who seemed to be giving the matter deep thought.

"Well he works for information more than anything although credits help to, lately he has shown an interest in the Sith main computer here on Taris, maybe a few of us could get in and out without setting off any alarms or alerting the Sith and get that data and he will let us use his ship to get to where ever it is you want to go." Mission says calmly throwing down her hand as Zaalbar was winning the hand anyway.

"Oh that's a great plan as it still requires that we try and get into a base that is a fortress in every sense of the word and get information that may or may not be enough for a smuggler, who might just hand us over to Malak and the Sith if the information isn't good enough" Bastila says sharply to Mission on that little fact of passage cost on this Smugglers ship.

"I think we need to face facts people, the only way off this world is through the Sith base as they have all the codes needed to get off this planet without being shot down, so the question is how do we get those codes and will this Smuggler do the job of transporting us or do we need to find a ship of our own." Raven says starting to pace the length of the room every now and then pausing as if to say something but would just shake her head and carry on pacing.

"We may have to walk the streets and see what information we can get off the people about the Sith base." Carth says after an hour of watching Raven pace, "Why don't you and a couple of the others go see what you can learn Raven while myself and everyone else head down to this smuggler Mission knows and see if we can work out a price to get off this world."

"If that's the case Zaalbar and I better go with you Carth and Bastila and Raven do some information hunting up here in the upper city." Mission says calmly looking at the group Zaalbar growling his approval of the plan while the two women who had been at each other's throats a little over an hour ago just looked at each other with a questioning look on their face on the intelligences of this plan.

"That sounds like a plan, I'm sure you two can get some information on that base somehow while we sort out transport off this world try the local cantina and use your feminie wilds to get that information, but either way we meet back here at night fall and let's hope that we have something else to go on once we meet back up." Carth says getting to his feet and making sure both his pistols were holstered and ready for anything that might greet them in the lower city Mission and Zaalbar both only a step behind him leaving the two women still looking at each other with a little hatred.

"Will I guess we better get going and see what information we can get" Bastila says with a sigh walking towards the door Raven only shrugging her shoulders and following a few minutes later sheathing both swords she had bought from the weapons dealer not long after landing on this world.

Unknown to both ladies a pair of red glowing droid eyes was watching them both leave there little hide out one of its long thin arms coming up bring with it the sleave of the black robe that the whole droid was dressed in to its vocal processor and says calmly, "Statement: Master our target is on the hunt for information on the Sith base in this area and she has the puppet with her."

"Very well HK… follow them and signal for the Mercury to approach them with the information on that Astromech droid that will help them hack the Sith base computer" Came a voice over the droids com unit the robe hood that hid its entire skull like face from sight nodding slightly as it lowered its arm and calmly started to follow both Raven and Bastila.

* * *

Carth looked at Mission as she leaned against a seemingly normal wall of the lower city Zaalbar just as calmly standing not too far away from her with his Wookiee Crossbow in hand while she only had a single blaster pistol and a short sword the two of them almost seemed to be waiting for something.

"Ah…" Carth started to say only to be cut off when a high speed train shoot passed them Mission just smiling as the train was gone before he could finish blinking his eyes the Twi'lek girl quickly jumping onto the track with Zaalbar a moment behind her.

"Come on old man we have to hurry before the next tram comes through" Mission called out as she started to run as fast as she could across the track Carth only hesitating a second before taking off after the two only just getting to the other side when the next train came through.

"Ok now that we have dodged a few trains mind telling me why we are at a normal looking section of wall?" Carth says catching his breath a little as he watched Mission start tapping the wall as if looking for something Zaalbar pulling him closer to the wall a moment later as another train this one a lot closer to their position came shooting past.

"Did you think a smuggler is going to dock his ship in plain sight for all to see?" Mission says giving a little cry of success as the wall slid away showing a largish hole more than big enough for Zaalbar to get through Mission leading the way down the tunnel a simple little light in hand as the door closed behind them.

A few minutes later the three of them came out into a hidden hanger a large cargo ship being the only ship there at the moment the name written along the left side of it saying it was called the Tigress, standing calmly at the entry ramp to the left side of the ship was a man in silver and white robes his hands raised above his head as he worked on a uncovered panel near the open ramp.

The man just kept on working on as the three of them got closer saying once they got under the ship, "I know of only one Wookiee who knows of this place so what can I do for you Zaalbar and little Mission… whose your new friend?" the man says turning to face them his emerald green eyes locking with Carth's for a moment before he turned back to his work the metal along the left side of his jaw catching the light only just.

"Hi there Hawk, this is Carth a pilot for the Republic and he was wondering how much it would cost us for you to get us off this planet without the Sith blockade attacking us, a total of five people to be transported to… Ah Carth did Bastila say where we are going?" Mission says looking over her shoulder at the Republic pilot who gave a sigh as the man named Hawk raised an eyebrow at the name Mission gave.

"Dantooine is the target planet and maybe beyond or that is what my gut says." Carth says walking over to Hawk after looking over the outside of the ship, "So how much will it cost?"

Hawk seemed to think on this for a moment before calmly setting down on the ramp, the slight movement of his leg showing he had a slight limp on his right step, "Ten thousands credits will get all of you plus three others on board as I charge by groups of eight, but I can't take off until I get some clearance codes as the Sith finally worked out how I was slipping past and can detect me now."

"Well we can hope that Raven and Bastila can find a way into the Sith base then for those codes" Carth says softly turning to look up at the ship trying to work out how fast it could be while also trying to work out who this Hawk was.

Hawk or otherwise known as Harry Potter only watching them all closely his com unit hidden in his ear under his cloak hood coming to life every now and then to give him a report from HK-47 who was still trailing his former master and Harry's lover. 'I can't undo the damage the council did until she finds most of her own memories' he thought to himself as he worked out how he could finish the rest once she realised who she really was.

* * *

As night fall Bastila and Raven along with their new droid T3-M4 showed up at the apartment the sight of the others talking softly a large pile of credits on the table in front of them as they talked over how to get the rest of the money needed.

Carth took one look at the droid and says calmly looking at Raven, "Do I want to know how much that little guy cost you?"

"Not as much as he could of as we talked the shop owner down and before you say anything he can hack the Sith system and open the main doors for us and then access there launch codes to get us off the world… that is if you managed to get us a ship" Raven says moving over to a table to one side trying to work out why a black robed droid had been following her all day as it never once followed Bastila when the other young woman went to another area of the bar they had been hunting information in.

"We are about two thousand eight hundred credits short of getting a ship as the captain charges ten thousand credits for eight people to any planet you want but he can't take off until we can get him some launch codes otherwise it is going to be a short trip." Carth says indicating the large pile of credits on the table.

"Well I still have about four hundred credits on me so that should help." Raven says calmly piling her credits with the rest Bastila adding her own which was twice that of what Raven put down on the table but they were still short over one thousand.

Before anyone could suggest anything to get the needed money there came a beeping sound from the door Mission moving to the small vid screen that showed the hallway everyone else going for there weapons as she looked at the screen, "Ah there's a black robed person at the door with that mercenary Canderous Ordo we met in the lower city… do I open the door?"

"Canderous is alright as he was the one to put us onto this T3 here for getting into the Sith base and all he wants in return is a ticket off this planet so he would be counted on the group making it seven in total." Raven says calmly lowering her weapons a little into a guard stance and not an attack one, "As to the black robed stranger I don't know who that is only that it's a droid and has been following me all day"

Carth gave a nod after a few moments and before Bastila could say anything gave the ok to letting the two in, Mission opening the door a moment after that as both people walked in Canderous keeping his hands away from the heavy blaster across his back and the two pistols on each thigh, the robed droid just calmly stepped forward and to the side standing close to T3 who gave a low hum of worry.

"Nice to see you managed to get that droid before the Exchange could, now all we need to do it get those codes and then we can get out of here… that is if you got a ship." Canderous says calmly moving to sit down to at the table looking at the pile of credits, "Hawk?"

Carth nods and says watching the robed droid closely, "He charged us ten thousand and we are a little over a thousand short of meeting his fee, that is unless of course you're going to put something towards the pool and say tell us who this droid is as its been tailing Raven over there all day by her information."

"Statement: I am Assassin Protocol droid HK-47 and I am in the service of my current master the man you know as Hawk." The droid says the robe hood moving sharply from side to side as he spoke the glowing red lenses of his eyes showing up in the shadow of the hood clearly.

"He acts as Hawk's contact in the upper city as the man never leaves his ship while it's in dock on any world that I know of, the Exchange has been trying to catch him for a while now but he keeps on stopping and killing their agents or HK here does it depending on who catches them first." Canderous says taking up the glass that Carth had been drinking from earlier and downed the drink in one go making a comment about Republic pilots and there weak drinks a moment later.

"Statement: The Mandalorian Meat bag speaks true, the Master does like to stay close to his ship and only leaves it when we dock at our secret base of operation and even then not for long period of time."

HK says calmly looking over the team Bastila swearing that the droid seemed to look at her longer than the others as if sizing up her threat level to it. "Bored commentary: Anyway the Master has sent me to find out if you have gotten the money and also wishes to know if you will be able to get the information needed… why he couldn't do it himself I can't figure out." The comment coming off as if he was very bored and more than likely would love to be doing anything else other than this.

"Well we have the money we just need to go get the codes to take off." Carth says looking at Canderous who just rolls his eyes and nods which was a clear sign that he would provide the rest of the needed money.

"Statement: Very good the master wishes to let you know that those of you not going to get the codes may follow me down to the ship and help get it ready to launch so that we may leave not long after the codes are retrieved." HK says taking a step forward and then turned to slowly walk towards the door pausing to look over his shoulder at them.

Everyone looked at each other for a few moments before Raven says calmly, "I don't know about the rest of you but I'm going and as we need T3 here to open the door he's coming too so who else wants to join in the fun?"

Mission shook her head and says softly, "Thugs are one thing but a base full of those soldiers isn't my style so I'll head down to the ship and help out how ever I can on getting it ready for a quick take off." Zaalbar growling his agreement with Mission and going with her.

Carth seemed to think on the matter for a few moments before looking at HK, "Your master going to need a hand with piloting or the ship beyond basic maintenance?"

"Statement: The weapons array is still off line from our entry into this system a few days ago and my Master would like the hand in getting it back on-line." HK states back to his question moving once again a little closer to the door.

"In that case I'll go with Mission and Zaalbar down to the ship to finish getting it ready for takeoff the moment you get back Raven." Carth says moving to stand with Mission and Zaalbar both of them just nodding to him calmly.

"I'll go with Raven as there is no telling what could be waiting in that base and my skills may be the greatest use in there." Bastila says calmly moving to stand with T3 and Raven, Canderous and HK just looking at each other as they had both been told by Hawk to never leave those two alone for too long.

"I'll go as far as the front door and then help in getting out of there should you need it, that and the fact that you three don't know where the hanger is while the other three of this little group do." Canderous says getting to his feet and starting for the door looking over his shoulder before opening it, "You lot going to move sometime soon or just sit there."

On that comment everyone quickly packed everything they would be needing to take with them and then spit up Carth following along behind HK with Mission and Zaalbar only a few steps behind him Canderous leading the others towards the Sith base.

* * *

An hour later found Canderous leading a running retreat from the Sith base with Raven and Bastila a little ahead of him as they waited for the lift to show up and take them down to the lower city, T3 was quickly catching up with the large Mandalorian his head turned to face the oncoming Sith squad and firing as quickly as the medium blaster mounted in its head could Canderous doing much the same while running backwards.

"I thought you said you would have them locked down in their base… what happened to that plan?" Canderous calls out to the two women who had taken care of the two Sith guards on the left before pushing the call button for it; he ducked down in time to avoid being shot in the chest from the posing Sith.

"We did but this lot looked to be from the patrols in this area of the city." Bastila says deflecting a few shots that would have taken her and Raven out if they had hit T3 coming along side them while Canderous letting lose with a long stream of blaster fire forcing the Sith to dive for cover.

"Rides here." Raven says diving into the lift knocking over a few people who were in there at the time, all of them diving to the side to avoid the weapons fire T3 and Bastila not wasting a moment to join her, Canderous jumping backwards after firing on the pinned down Sith attack team the doors closing a few moments before the Sith could get to them.

"At least we got the codes that will stop those guns from firing on us the moment we take off." Raven says with a sigh as the lift carried on down to the lower level of the city Canderous just shaking his head as he loaded a new clip into his heavy repeater blaster, Bastila just sighed wondering how they had gotten into this mess, T3 just beeping his agreement with Raven as he was holding the data they needed.

The lift came to a stop at the bottom level of the lower city the sight of Mission greeting them being a surprise to them as she quickly waved them to follow her saying as she started to run the others only just keeping up with the teenage Twi'lek, "All of the Sith across the city know that someone has hit their base and that they are now in the lower city so Hawk is launching the moment we get on board and load the codes into his ships system so we better hurry before they work out what was taken."

"Nice to know, T3 full speed follow Mission here as we are stuck without you, we'll cover you both." Raven says as a Sith patrol came around the corner her two blades coming up as she sliced into one of the soldiers before the others open fire on them Mission only taking the time to cover the little Astromech droid to get past and then follow along behind him taking another route to the hanger as there was no way that the droid would get across the tram tracks in the few seconds they would have clear.

Bastila helped take out the patrol quickly moving on as quickly as they could Canderous being the last in the line they had formed, Bastila was in front her Staffsaber being used to defect in coming fire long enough to get in close with Raven a few steps behind with her two normal swords, Canderous taking out anyone they missed as they ran passed.

This running fight carried on for the next few minutes the three of them come around the corner of the passage that would take them to the second entrances to the hanger the sight of a bated red skeleton shaped like droid ahead greeted them in its hands was a large blaster that looked like it should be mounted on a fighter. "Droid efficiency at its best master." He called out as he opened fire the three running fugitives diving to the side or the ground as screams of surprise and pain sounded behind them a moment later.

Raven looked up at the droid that was still firing down the hallway a brief flash of a similar scene coming to her eyes for a moment only there was a silver robed man standing over her crying at her to stay awake, shaking her head she jumped to her feet and ran passed HK who kept on firing on the now pinned down Sith forces.

"Happy commentary: Oh thank you Master for bringing lots of targets for me to practice on." HK says the tone of his voice clearly saying he was enjoying the little fight that the three of them had brought to him, "Statement: Master has everything ready for takeoff and is only waiting for you three Meat Bags."

"Guys we have to go now!" Carth called out from the doorway watching as Raven ran passed him Canderous a step behind her and Bastila covering there retreat while HK slowly walked backwards towards the door an energy shield in place to protect himself from the oncoming blaster fire, Carth running on board the ship pushing Bastila up the ramp as she had stopped dead at the ship as she know of only one person to pilot this ship but he was suppose to be dead.

"We have to go people." Hawk called out from the pilot seat his robe hood still up hiding his face from everyone, Carth taking up the co-pilot seat while watching T3 hooked up to the main system downloading all of the data they had stolen not too long ago, "HK stop playing and get on board or I'll leave you behind." Hawk screamed into a com's unit still hidden under his robe hood.

HK came running up the ramp a moment later slamming his fist into the button to raise the ramp as the whole ship started to take off the Sith soldiers outside firing there standard side arms on the ship one of them even trying to get in touch with the command ship in orbit to let them know that a ship was coming up but Harry had taken that into account and set up a jamming unit in the hanger that was also timed to blow up in a few minutes time.

Carth looked at the main screen as the Tigress shot past the Sith battle ship in orbit a few of its fighters moving as if to give chase but a few quicks moves from Hawk saw them clear and beyond the fighters capability to give chase the man only relaxing when the ship jumped to hyper speed towards Dantooine.

"Another close call and another job will done… now why don't you go see how your friends are doing as I can take care of everything just fine here." Hawk says calmly sitting back and even bringing his boots up to land on the console before him.

In the main meeting hall Bastila looked at the room and know that the council would need to know that Harry Potter was still alive as this was his ship and also need to know that he was close to Raven and needed to be kept away from her as if he managed to unlock her old memories they would be back to square one only this time she really would have a reason to be upset with them.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Don't own Harry Potter or Star Wars in anyway shape or form.

A/N: Hi all another chapter here and I have to say I'm glad so many of you like this story just know that I've run out of chapters and that it take a while to write them at the moment, writers block and life keeps on getting in the way but don't worry I won't abandon any of my stories. Anyway enjoy the new chapter of Raven's Rise.

Chapter 9: Dantooine and Deals.

The next few hours passed with everyone getting settled in to their rooms as it would be over a day before they got to Dantooine, Hawk however seemed quite happy to be sitting up on the bridge while HK was down in the cargo bay working on the fighter blaster he had used to save there lives when running from the Sith.

Raven found herself standing before the door closest to Hawk's room going by the captains wings on the door next to the one she was looking at, something deep inside herself said she had to take this room as if she had been here before but she know that she hadn't.

Reaching for the door controls she stopped when Mission came up behind her saying softly so that Bastila who was down the other end of the hallway wouldn't hear, "Say Raven could I bunk with you instead of with her? I promise that I'll leave you alone when you want to be left alone just don't have me bunk up with her."

"Sure I don't see why not." Raven says opening the door a moment later the sight of a well looked after room being what greeted them, the single bed had fine sheets made from the finest cloth and along the wall was pictures some of them showing herself in Jedi robes and a lot younger. "What in the name of the Force?" She whispers softly stepping into the room pausing at a picture of herself with a young man with messy black hair and full beard.

Bastila hearing Raven exclaim quickly moved down to the door and stopped dead at the sight of the room as she had seen it a few times before back when she had been with Raven and Harry for a few weeks and Raven had patched her up after a very brutal match against Harry, "I think this room is taken why don't you two look for another room." She whispers softly as this one room had clearly stated that this was Harry's ship and he was still the captain.

"But that's me." Raven says taking a half step towards the picture only to be pulled back by Bastila nether of them noticing Mission slip one of the pictures into her vest so that she and her new friend could work this problem out later.

"I'm sure it's just a coincidence that this woman looks like you, why don't you two take this room." Bastila says pushing them both into the room across the way quickly getting back to the other room that Raven had opened first and seals the door whispering softly, "I won't let her fall again or remember her fall no matter what."

"Then you are just a puppet to those fools." Came a softly voice as Bastila spun around in time to see the captains door close only catching a glimpse of Harry's cloak as the door fully closed.

Bastila watched the door for a moment before quickly moving down to the cargo hold to meditate as she didn't think she could get the quiet she would need in the living quarters area of the ship as it was clear that Canderous snored loudly.

HK looked up when Bastila walked into his workshop as he like to call the cargo hold; he regarded the Jedi Padawan for a moment as she knelt down to one side her Staffsaber resting on her knees as she went into a meditative state, he says all of a sudden breaking her mediations, "Statement: Master Harry has stated that you are not allowed to mediate here in this area of the ship, puppet."

"I'll do this were ever I wish droid." Bastila says sharply looking at the red droid who's body was facing the heavy blaster he had used back on Taris his head turned to face her the glow of his eyes seemed to grow darker at her words.

"Sharp Comeback: You will do as you're told on this ship Meat Bag until the Master has her memories restored or Master Harry says otherwise." HK's body turning to face Bastila fully now as he started to march over to her, "Statement: You may do as you wish in your chambers on board or the meeting room but not here now leave."

Bastila reached for her sabre staff only to stop dead when HK raised a hand up a section popping up to show a heavy flamer attached there a shield also snapping into place, deciding not to pick a fight with the droid for the moment she slowly got to her feet and left the room taking up a spot to one side of the meeting room the others leaving her alone as she looked to be in a bad mood.

* * *

While Bastila had been fighting with HK, Mission and Raven were setting down in the room they had been pushed into and Mission had pulled the picture out to see that it was one of Raven and the unknown man standing over the remains of a large base both of them in Republic armour and looked to have just finished fighting on a jungle like world, the two of them were just sitting on a rock over looking the smoking remains of a base the two of them looking to be just watching the view yet leaning into each other for support.

"This looks like you but how can that be as we might have just met but you don't have the look of a Jedi about you and this image clearly shows two Lightsabers on her hips here." Mission says pointing to the two sabres on the hips of the Raven in the picture.

"But I didn't fight in any wars of late, I've only just joined the Republic as a scout… or that is what my memory says." Raven says a brief talk with Carth down on Taris coming to mind were he had said that the Force could do horrible things like erase someone's mind and let the Jedi put a new memory in its place. 'Could that be what happened to me? But I remember growing up with parents and my first date, not to mention the fact that I remember joining the Republic as a scout not to long ago.' She thought to herself not realizing that the Captain of the ship could feel her struggle with the images that had spurn to life in her mind and wished that he could help but he couldn't yet.

"Maybe you have a twin who had fought in those wars and you just didn't know about her." Mission says looking at the image closely before looking up at Raven who just nods slowly before going to lay down as she wanted to think on this matter some more Mission getting the message and going to bed herself.

* * *

The day long trip passed quickly as everyone just sat back and relaxed for a little while, Bastila watching when ever Harry came through the room but didn't say anything as she didn't know if he had replaced the four sabres that Master Vrook and Kavar had cut up on him although it had been over a year since that fight so chances were he had and had only improved his skill even more.

Carth spent most of his time in the co-pilots seat watching all the systems and making sure that nothing was following them, HK had finished working on his weapons and was now standing to one side of the meeting room powered down although when ever anyone entered the room the lenses of his eyes would light up a little only to shut down again when he saw who had entered.

T3 seemed to have taken into his programme to run repairs on anything on the ship so far fixing up a number of unstable power couplings to the hyper drive, Mission and Zaalbar either sleeping or playing a few games of cards while Bastila meditated and Raven slept or thought over her life and what may be true and what could be a lie, Canderous seemed to be the only one to really relax only being seen for meals or to clean his weapons.

Harry seemed to spend most of his time in this cabin or on the bridge making sure everything was working fine and that the course hadn't been changed, every time he went passed the room that Raven was in he had to stop himself from going to her and explaining everything to her just as he had to stop himself from taking Bastila and showing her how corrupted the council had become when he walked past her.

Carth looked up when a red light started flashing the ship coming out of hyper speed a moment later the planet Dantooine coming into view a few seconds after that, "Hey, we are here people." He called out over his shoulder the few still awake giving a shout that they heard him and were going to let the others know.

Harry came onto the bridge a few minutes later adjusting his cloak hood as he goes saying calmly while taking up the main pilot seat, "Signalling the Jedi Enclave down on the surface for landing clearances and setting approach, everyone fair warning there's a storm front over the enclave so be ready for a slightly rough landing." He called out the last few words to everyone in back.

Carth strapped himself in as the ship started to land after the enclave had given the all clear, he watched calmly as the ship broke the cloud cover over the enclave and came in to land a moment later Bastila quickly moving to the exit ramp not long after the ship touched down, her voice sounding from the cargo hold that she wanted to get off now and take Raven with her because of the dreams they had been sharing as of late.

Harry just watched as both ladies left the ship saying calmly to Carth and the others who had come up to the bridge, "Well I need to re-supply and get some parts to finish fixing up this old girl from running that Sith blockade a few weeks ago, but you lot can leave when ever you wish and do come back if you need another ride some where as I won't be going anywhere until I'm set."

Everyone nodded at this and started for the exit ramp wanting to get some things and to see if they could sort out a place to stay while here in the Enclave, HK walked off the ship to take a look over most of the external panels.

A few hours later found Harry setting back in his seat in his cabin his head bowed as he read over everything he would need to get the Tigress built up to full specks, pausing mid word he looked up at the door to his room and says calmly, "Do come in Master Zhar Padawan Bastila… do lets get this over with."

Zhar opened the door and stepped into the room as he looked down at his former Padawan and couldn't help but feel sorry for the young man who carried to many scars for one so young, Bastila just narrowed her eyes at the exiled Jedi who shouldn't even be allowed to land in this Enclave unless he was willing to face the council and their judgment.

"Ah Master Zhar, how nice to see you again, sorry to say I wont be pulling my hood all the way down but I have a number of scars I'm not proud of and I wouldn't want to upset you any more then I have to." Harry says softly pushing his hood back enough so that both Master and Padawan could see the replaced metal bone of the left side of his jaw and the scars around the metal just visible the metal looking to be polished not to long ago.

"Understandable my former Padawan and I must say you have only grown stronger in the Force since I have last seen you and I since despite what Master Vrook and Padawan Bastila says, I sense no darkness within you." Zhar says calmly taking the only other chair in the room on the other side of Harry's desk, his eyes sweeping over the room for a few moments making a note of the bed and how it looked to haven't been slept in for days going by the thin layer of dust over it.

"WHAT! Master Zhar how can you say that when every Master on the council has sensed the darkness coming from this man." Bastila says sharply looking down at the male Twi'lek who just looked at her before waving off her words.

"The council for some time has been blind to many things unlike me Padawan, you will have to learn how to think for yourself which is how I taught all of my Padawans, Knight Harry here is no more fallen to the Dark then I have, and Raven had only fallen because she wasn't able to let go of her grief for the loss of her unborn child and Harry was unable to get her to face that pain, a pain that any mother would have trouble facing." Zhar says sharply back to Bastila to see Harry bow his head at this information.

"That's another thing, those two should be locked up for breaking the councils rules and becoming lovers and even had a child together." Bastila says only to go silent and not move an inch when a single violet blade comes to a stop next to her neck another three sabre hilts coming up to hover around Harry's head.

"The rules need to be changed, the council is of no use against what Raven and myself have faced beyond the rim… she suffered three weeks of torture under those monsters hands three weeks of grief over the loss of our daughter and when HK and myself saved her she buried her grief and never let it out so don't you dare speak down to me and her about our love or I swear I'll remove that head of yours and place it on a pike as warning for the next hundred years to others about obeying blindly."

"Harry do calm down, she didn't mean anything by it and I agree the council needs to change as I was one of the few to object to her mind being wiped and a new memory put in its place," Zhar says calmly regarding the hovering blade for a moment before saying with a small smile, "You have also improved in the skills needed to control your floating blades I'm impressed."

"When your life depends on your skill you have no choice but to improve." Harry says the blade returning to his side a moment later his eyes locking with Bastila's as he says sharply to her, "Know that I will restore her mind and memories soon enough and know that that group of old fossils who call themselves the council at the moment will be replaced and a new order will be made to help fight the True Sith."

"The…" Bastila started to say but was cut off by Harry.

"I have already crippled two of the members and the most skilled of them all at that, Atris and Zez-Kai Ell as will as Lonna Vash are the biggest threats to my plans at the moment and even then Atris is no match for me and Zez-Kai I know how to counter all of his moves the same for Lonna." Harry finishes with a happy little smile as he says calmly looking right at Bastila, "How is Master Vrook? I have sensed him in the enclave after all and I would love to know how he is doing."

Bastila just snarled and stormed off Harry giving a smile and says calmly to Zhar, "Twenty credits say she gone to get Master Vrook so that he can have revenge on me."

"No bet." Zhar says calmly sighing as he looks at Harry, "I have to say that that girl is a puppet to there rules, and I fear that in fighting the evil of the dark side most of the council has fallen to it without noticing."

"That is true and as much as I'm going to hate it I will take down the whole council and make a new one if I have to, one that I hope you will be part of." Harry says looking at his old Master Zhar looking a little surprised at his words but didn't say anything other than to wave him to continue, "My main plan and the one that Raven and I was working towards before they took her was to overthrow the council and install a new one that would be ready to fight yet also be peacekeepers of the Republic unlike what it is now as all they care about is there own hides."

"I have to agree with you on that Harry… and I am willing to do what is needed to save the Republic even if it's from them selves." Zhar says calmly getting to his feet and calmly moving to look over some of the pictures on the walls saying to him as he looks. "Of course for this plan to work of yours there has to be no Sith influences within the Republic while the new council gets settled and regains control."

"I already have someone taking care of that and she is even gathering new people to be trained in the Jedi arts as Malak the fool is weakening the Republic were Raven and I was strengthen it, after all the battle reports I have been able to get state that the death total has multiplied by more than five hasn't it since he took over."

"Indeed it has yet the council still thinks that if they can restore the part of Raven's mind that deals with how he is building his fleets so fast they can win… the problem is there isn't going to be anything left at the way things are going now, which is why they are going to unlock the small part of her mind that deals with basic Jedi training and hope that that will lead them to what ever it is that Malak is using." Zhar says turning to face Harry who nods at this.

"Indeed and with me witling at the blocks with our connection through the Force she will be back to normal in little to no time." He paused here as smiles saying calmly when he felt something through the Force that could only be called blind rage, "Jedi Master Zhar leader of this Enclave may I use your training room for the coming match… I think Master Vrook wants an arm for an arm."

"I'll do one better in my eyes and the eyes of all Jedi save those in the council you will be reinstated as a Jedi Knight and will be allowed to walk in any Jedi complex save the main temple which I have a feeling wont be long before you take care of that one little problem, all I want in return for this is that you don't kill him, disable is fine but no deaths within my walls." Zhar says hearing the sound of stomping feet coming towards the door a moment later.

"Deal." Harry says calmly getting to his feet while the four sabres that had been circling his head went down to the table top a small smile on his face as he says to Zhar at the same time a loud pounding come from the door "I'll even take him on with only two blades."

Harry just watched the door for a few seconds before finally opening it by pushing a button on his desk Master Vrook one arm now a silver colour came storming in a moment later Bastila a step behind him a smug look on her face as Vrook started to nearly scream at Harry, "Exile Potter you are to come with me at once to face judgment of the council and all of your things are to be taken, fail to compile will result in your death."

"I invoke the challenge of proof on you Master Vrook." Harry says to his words a moment later bringing a hand up to rub the metal that was showing on the left side of his jaw Master Zhar gave a small nod at Harry's words as by saying that Master Vrook would be able to set the rules but Harry got to choose the location as this duel was to try and prove that Harry had fallen to the Dark side.

"What! You can't do that." Vrook says back sharply going for his Lightsaber only to stop when Zhar clears his throat.

"He can Master Vrook and as a witness I have to enforce it, as he challenged you, you get to set the rules but he picks location, should you be defeated in combat then Exile Potter will be able to take his rank once again of Knight." Zhar says calmly moving to stand between Harry and Vrook the old man narrowing his eyes at this little fact as he was hoping to avoid another fight with Harry.

Bastila looked on in surprise that someone who had fallen so far would challenge a master who could set the rules and as such stake the match in his favour calmly stand there and just watching them both with an evil looking smile on his face as he waited for the Masters rules.

"Very well, no use of the Force and only a maximum of two Lightsabers are to be active at any given time." Vrook says after a few moments of thought, by setting the rules in this fashion he knew in his mind that he would win after all Harry couldn't us his six blade technique without the force and even if he could he wouldn't be allowed to activate two at a time something he could easily keep up with.

"Deal, the location is to be on top of the burial mound outside of the Enclave within the hour." Harry says the smile still in place as he saw the look of surprise on Vrook's and Bastila's faces over his choice of location, "You would have had to head there soon enough as your first clue to Malak's strength is there anyway."

Bastila was about to say something to that but Zhar calmly says cutting her off, "The rules and location has been set as has the time, so now following the rules you Master Vrook and Padawan Bastila must leave until the time of the challenge where I will escort Exile Potter to the sight, see you both there." He says looking them both in the eye clearly saying they had to leave now.

Both Master and Padawan just looked at the two people on the other side of the room before storming off Harry only nodding and saying calmly "I should be getting ready for this match so I'll see you at the exit ramp in about forty minutes give or take."

"I look forward to seeing how you have improved my former Padawan and I think it might be a good learning experience for most of the Students here." Zhar says muttering the last few words to himself Harry just smiling as he knows there would be a large group to watch the coming match.

* * *

Harry calmly sat down on a rock on top of the burial mound an hour later eyes closed while he let his senses reach out and feel anyone and everything that approached the sight a small smile forming on his face at the number of people he could feel gathering around to watch the match.

HK calmly walked up behind his master after having escorted Raven and the others to the sight his cold eyes looking around for a moment the lenses seemed to narrow a little at the sight of Master Vrook standing on the other side of the ring of people forming up around the base of the mound Harry on one side and Vrook on the other the mound being low enough for them to see each other over the highest point.

"Statement: Master the meat bag is here and looks to be ready for a fight… may I blast him now?" HK asks calmly looking at Vrook who didn't seem to pay the droid any mind, HK wishing to get the order to kill this man as he clearly thought he could take the droid yet he didn't know all of HK's little surprises.

"No HK, this one is mine." Harry says calmly getting to his feet and walking over to stand in the middle of mound looking down at Vrook as he calmly started to move to meet him, Harry calmly taking up the four sabres that he normal used with the Force to make up his sixth blade style, holding them up for Vrook to see he throws them over at HK saying as he goes, "HK look after those for me… I shouldn't take long to finish this."

"Bored Comment: Very well Master, I will look after your weapons again." HK says sounding very bored at the job that Harry had given him calmly moving to stand with Raven and the others.

"Does he even stand a chance against a Master Jedi?" Raven asks softly looking at the young man who looked to be in good shape for a man to have gone through two wars so far and taken enough injures that would bring down a normal soldier.

"Oh my former Padawan would be a Master by now if not for the council and they hadn't exiled him for some trumped up reason of disobeying them in regards to the Mandalorian war which he only fought in because as he understood the code he was to fight in to protect the innocent." Zhar says calmly next to Raven saying a moment later to her softly, "If you get done with the basics quickly he could become your first master."

Raven gave a small nod at this and watched as Harry and Vrook both started to circle each other Harry's two silver blades looking to be almost invisible from a distance and the afternoon light while Vrook's single green blade standing out much better in the overcast skies.

"Now then let see if my so called waring ways have made me weak like you and the council claimed." Harry says moving forward in a fluent motion one blade leading the way while the other one was kept close to block any return attacks Vrook going on the defensive within a few seconds of the fight starting.

"They did make you weak, you have fallen to the Dark side and now I have to stop you." Vrook says taking a half step back from Harry and then going on the attack, Harry smoothly blocking all the attacks although he did struggle a little from the higher strength of using two hands on a single hilt to his single hand hilt.

"That's just it you see the Dark side in everything that isn't approved by the council." Harry says ducking under the swinging green blade and coming up one of his blades taking Vrook in the metal arm but not doing any major damage yet jumping back in time to avoid losing his head how ever, "I have not nor will I ever fall to the Darkness, I fought in that war to save the innocent that the council was willing to let die on the rim and all for an enemy that wouldn't move until the Mandalorians had started to bomb the temple on Coruscent."

"You act without knowing what your actions will do to those around you and as such the others to join your march fell to the darkness and now can only live through war." Vrook snarls out pressing his attack only to get more annoyed as Harry kept on blocking all of his attacks.

Giving a sigh Harry dropped down to one knee to avoid a hit that would have taken his head off normal he thrust forward with both blades but Vrook blocked one of the blades and stepped sidewise to avoid the other one, "You are a fool, and as such it is time to open your eyes." Harry whispers ever so softly very few hearing these words as he lashed out with both blades cutting Master Vrook once again on the robotic arm but the green blade blocking most of the strike how ever the other blade came in and come to a stop at the old mans hip.

"Impossible, Master Vrook is a member of the council and can't be beaten with just a Lightsaber." Bastila says as her image of the council was shattered before her eyes Harry down on one knee while looking up from under the bangs of his hair at the shocked Master.

"That is not a Jedi sanctioned move." Vrook says not moving as he could feel the heat from the blade near his hip the other one sitting a little into the metal of his arm.

"It's a Sith one from beyond the rim and as such this match has proven that the Jedi are not ready to face them with there current training." Harry says softly starting up and looking down at the Master now, "I believe that you have to say something now Master Vrook or do I need to take your life to for fill your end of the duel?"

Vrook narrowed his eyes but says loudly for all to hear as he was a man of his word, "I admit that the council was wrong to exile one Harry Potter and as such I hear by state that he is to be reinstated with his former rank and title for the miss deed of exile him to begin with… Welcome back Knight Potter." He almost spat the words out when calling Harry by his restored title.

"I thank you Master Vrook for this chance to prove myself to the council and that there charges were unjustified." Harry says giving a slight bow to the angry man whispering so that only he could hear, "The council will be replaced in time and know that this is the first step towards that end," Before the old man could responded to this Harry turned and started walking towards HK who calmly threw him his extra Lightsabers as he goes.

Pausing at the group who had come with him from Taris Harry smiled and bowed to the group, "It is nice to meet you all and get to say my real name again within the Republic borders." The others just looking at him as he smiles and carries on saying over his shoulder as he goes, "Your first clue is within this mound for how to take down Malak… see you back at the Enclave."

Everyone just watched him leave with HK, Zhar saying after Harry had walked from his sight, "Myself and a few other Masters will go into this mound and see what is within that led to Malak's fleet size the rest of you can head back to the Enclave."

Everyone nodding at this Raven being one of the first to head back to the Enclave an image of how Harry had attacked and finished that match flashing before her eyes for a moment only he had been fighting a man in black and grey the image vanishing as quickly as it came and as it vanished she knew that something had been done to her mind as it was happening more and more as of late, and the one question that was going through her mind being 'Who am I?'


	10. Chapter 10

Disclamer: Don't own Star War's or Harry Potter in anyway shape or form.

A/N: Hi all and welcome to another chapter of Raven's rise, I think I did good with chapter and must say that I had fun doing it I do think that a lot of you well enjoy what is going to happen in this chapter, do review and let me know what you think. Enjoy!

Chapter 10: Restored Minds.

Over the next galactic month or so Raven and the others found themselves travelling all over the galaxy to find the other Star maps and were now down to their last one, this one on the Sith world of Korriban the team growing to include two new Jedi Jolee Bindo, and Juhani.

Not that Harry seemed to mind as Jolee was a quiet old man who left him alone to his own devices and Juhani had been easy to turn on the council and realise that the council was leading them to there deaths.

At the moment Harry was sitting back at the helm of his ship Carth working the controls and keeping the ship on its course for Korriban, Raven was in the cargo bay training with her Lightsabers trying to master the moves that Harry had shown her earlier but for some reason she felt like she already knew these moves.

Bastila was watching the middle age woman train and just knew that it was only a matter of time now before she remembered everything and Harry would be the first person she would go to not the council or anyone else just Harry.

Everyone else was either sleeping or just enjoying some quiet time, Harry who had been dozing for the moment looked up and says softly looking dead ahead, "Carth we are about to be attacked and this old girl isn't up to taking on a Sith warship so let them capture us."

"How can you possibility..." Carth trailed off as a Sith warship appeared in front of them locking on a tractor beam a moment later. "Everyone up we have company!" He shouted out after the shock of a warship coming out of hyperspace in front of them.

"What the hell! Where did that ship come from?" Bastila says in surprise on seeing the ships cargo bay coming into sight.

"Never mind that what are you lot going to do once those Sith start storming up that cargo ramp?" Harry says calmly still sitting back.

"You're going to be locked up like the rest of us you know so maybe you could give some ideas of your own for a change." Mission says sharply only to be looking at an empty chair as Harry vanished from sight.

"Stealth and shadows the way of all Sith." Bastila spat out having felt Harry walk out of the room a moment later his Force signature vanished from everyone's sense.

Raven gave a sigh and says calmly looking were Harry had been, "Mission I want you to try and get yourself thrown into another cell and then with your skills I want you to get the rest of us out, the doors shouldn't be a problem for you, everyone else try not to fight as we are going to be outnumbered a good thirty to one."

Everyone nodded in understanding a few minutes later everyone was disarmed and being marched towards the holding cells Mission being able to upset the guard on her enough to throw her into another set of cells and away from the others, watching the whole thing Harry just smiled as he felt another barrier come down on Raven's mind and now it was only a matter of hours before she was herself.

* * *

An hour later Harry was calmly moving along behind Raven, Carth and Bastila as they fought their way to the bridge to deal with the tractor beam that was keeping the ship there, his blades lashing out at those who tried to attack the flank of the small group a small smile on his face as Raven was taking the fastest route to the bridge without realising it.

Harry stopped however when he felt the push against his mind that only one person would be foolish enough to try, turning away from the group knowing that Raven could take care of herself now that her skills were nearly back to the level they had been before the council had messed around with her mind he started down to the hanger bay knowing that Malak was there waiting for him and Raven.

He calmly moved through he ship already knowing that Malak was trying to move around him to get to Raven before she fully awakened as he know that he didn't stand a chance against Harry and that Raven was a much easier target in her weakened state yet he knew that that wouldn't be the problem soon.

After a few minutes of cat and mouse Harry calmly stood before Malak blocking his way to the next deck Harry just giving him an even smile at the metal collar that marked were Raven had flown into a rage and took his jaw off for trying to under mind her position in the early stages of the what people were calling the Jedi Civil War.

"My former Master, I would say it's nice to see you but your blocking my way to taking full power over the Sith." Malak says sharply looking at Harry closely already reaching out with his mind to feel for all of Harry's weapons and also in case he did his invisible trick to fight him.

"This so called Sith fleet will soon be back under its true leader Malak and you will be dead at my hands as I don't want Raven to dirty her hands with your blood, traitor." Harry says as all six blades come into being all around him a small smile on his face as Malak activated his single blade.

"No it's mine all of it, not even you can stop me now as I have learned the true secrets of the Star Forge and can control its power even from here." Malak says bringing his Lightsaber around ready for any possible attack Harry could make with his six blades.

"You mean the ability to drain Force power from other Force Users and put it into yourself." Harry says a smile on his face at the shocked look on Malak's face at the fact he know that little titbit. "Raven and I knew from the beginning but we only wanted it as a weapons platform and factory."

"Then you are weak for not using it to its full potential."

"No we are strong for using our own strength and not the strength of others."

Malak didn't bother to answer back to Harry's comment and just raised a hand, Force Lighting arcing from his fingers right at the black haired Jedi Knight.

Harry calmly stepped back a few feet letting the lighting smash into one of his sabre blades, the violet blade crackling with energy for a few moments afterwards but otherwise remained undamaged. Before Malak could launch another attack Harry just flicked his wrist as Malak was thrown backwards by the power of his Force Wave.

Malak did a flip in midair to avoid crashing into the door he had just came through his eyes narrowing at the power behind that relaxed hand motion, 'He wasn't this strong before? How did he increase his strength without using the Star Forge?'

"You know you should really work on shielding your mind as I heard all of that." Harry says with a laugh stepping to the side again as a bolt of lightning went past, his laugh only growing in volume, "As to your unasked question, I am stronger because I respect all life while you destroy all life." Harry says after a few minutes getting into a combat crouch all six blades up and ready for anything.

Malak gave what sounded like a snarl but without a lower jaw and only able to talk because of the metal jaw taking the vibrations of his vocal cards and turning them into sounds for others it just didn't sound right not that he cared as he jumped forward trying to move all of the blades in between him and Harry.

The two of them seemed to dance around each other for a few minutes Malak showing that he had improved a little with the blade but against Harry's unique six blade style combat he was hard pressed just to get into striking distances with the man.

Harry jumped back from another burst of lighting and with a flick of his wrist sent Malak tumbling end over end again with another Force Wave his smile still in place as he brought the four violet blades back to hover over his head again.

"Seeing you like this it makes me wonder how on earth we were friends so long ago. Look at you twisted by your hate towards everything and me embracing life and willing to forgive and forget." Harry says calmly sending all four blades at Malak who quickly started to block them as best he could.

Before Malak could answer that a voice came over the ship's com, a voice that Malak hoped to never hear again and one that Harry couldn't help but smile, "This is Raven to all Sith forces on board this ship, know that I have taken back control of my fleet or will be doing so soon and the traitor Malak will pay for trying and failing to kill me,"

"NO!!!" Malak screamed out in rage charging forward at Harry who just smiled and blocked or deflected all of his wild swings the smile only growing at the anger and rage coming off his former friend as his swings were getting even wilder as he didn't want to kill him until Raven gave the say so.

"My love Harry, I know you are fighting that traitor at this time so do me a favour and bring me his head or if that's to much just that jaw of his." Raven's voice came over a few moments later as the com went dead not long after that Harry just giving a smile as Malak's eyes' widened Harry shifting from defence to attack in one smooth move Malak finding himself trying to defend from a half dozen blades all at once only just keeping up by tapping heavily into the Force.

"Times up." Harry says with a smile as he jumped up and kicked off the roof of the hallway all four floating blades coming in and moving Malak's blade out of the way as Harry landed behind the Sith Lord a sad look coming over his face as he stood up and deactivated all of his blades returning them to there resting place.

"You could have walked away at any time Malak you could have stuck to our plan for the Republic but you strayed and killed for no reason, like so many others you lost yourself to the rage… I'm sorry my old friend." Harry says softly not even turning around when he heard a thud of something metal on the ground behind him a slumping sound coming a few seconds after that.

Without turning around to look at the headless body behind him Harry waved a hand and caught the Lightsaber that Malak had been using since he left the Jedi Temple and joined in the Mandalorian War the blade that had helped fight off countless True Sith beyond the rim and the blade that had taken innocent lives.

"This will be proof enough for her my old friend as I refuse to desecrate your body." Harry says softly starting down the hallway to meet up with Raven and see what happened to their new friends now that she was back but the question on his mind being wether or not she would let go of her rage over their Child's death.

The bridge was in chaos when Harry walked on to it, Raven was standing at the far end still dressed in the Jedi robes at the moment, Carth was tied to a chair to one side as was Bastila who had also been blindfolded and a collar attached to her neck to stop her from using the Force to get out. The crew was running all over the place to try and sort out everything that needed to be done now that Raven was back in charge many of them remember her short temper for failing to follow orders.

"Is it done?" She asks softly without turning around to face Harry just watching his reflection in the window of the bridge calmly one hand coming up to rub her forehead as if to relive a headache.

"He's dead."

"Did you bring me his head?"

"No."

"Why not? He betrayed both of us and tried to kill us both."

"Because he was once our friend and I won't desecrate his body in that way, I did take his head but I won't bring it to you." Harry says moving to stand behind Raven and held out the Sabre for her to see Raven just giving a nod.

"You're right… arrange for his body to be picked up and given full rights," Raven says softly turning finally to face Harry, her eyes still brown and filled with love now her long red hair only just starting to show a little grey from a hard life of war and politics. "I've let my hate go Harry, I still feel the pain of failing to protect my… no… our daughter but I no longer hate the Republic or the Jedi for it but we still have to finish this war and the council has to be changed if the Republic is to survive the coming darkness."

Harry just smiled and leaned in and kissed her one hand coming up and cup the side of her face Raven's hands moving up to encircle his neck pulling him into a deep kiss neither of them paying Carth any mind when he made a sound of protest at the display in front of him.

"Its nice to have you back love, now what do you say to taking this ship and a few others right to Coruscant and finish the council off once and for all, Xune should be meeting us there soon as she has been hunting down and removing all traces of Dark Side users from within the Republic all this time."

"We don't have a clear path to Coruscant in case you have forgotten Harry dear, and what is this about Xune hunting Dark Side users when she cut herself off from the Force at Malachor V."

"She didn't cut herself off the way we thought, she seems to form bonds through the Force easily and when we destroyed Malachor V she cut herself off to give her body and mind time to recover from the shock of so much death on that day."

"In that case all we need is the new beacon code and a couple of dozen ships and we will be set." Raven says with a smile looking at Carth and Bastila before pushing a button to one side and saying into the ships com, "HK, do bring everyone on board the Tigress to the bridge as I would like to talk to them all."

"Happy Commentary: Oh Master I am so happy to hear your voice again and be able to follow your orders again, I'll bring all of the Meat Bags to you right away Master." came HK's voice a few moments later a few cries of protest at being pushed off the ship and back onto the Warship they had been trying to get away from.

"Don't worry Carth and Bastila; I'm not going to hurt them I just thought they would like a first class view of the fall of the Order's Temple and the death of those cowards in the Council room." Raven says in a sweet voice to both Carth and Bastila when they had tensed at her order a moment ago.

"You can't get into the core worlds though as they change the Hyperspace beacon codes every time the Sith take one beacon so your stuck out here." Carth spat at her a smile on his face at her raised eyebrow.

"I know that and you know that and so does everyone else but what they don't know is that I'm not aiming to bring my fleet right into orbit of Coruscant but into the system next to it. Then I'll move in from there, all those planetary defences and ships setting on the exit point would be such a headache. Also to add insult to injury I'm going to only take a dozen or so people with me and head right to the temple leaving the rest of the planet alone despite what the Council has been saying I have no desire to take over the Republic."

"Those codes are changed too Raven so how do you plan on getting around that problem." Bastila says tilting her head to one side when she felt a hand take the blindfold and pull it from her head her eyes being greeted by the sight of Harry looking down at her with a large smile.

"What did you think I was doing all those times you lot went hunting for the Star Maps Bastila, I was getting the codes all of them and ever time they changed I had them updated and as the Sith haven't take any beacons in a few weeks… well you get the picture." Harry says with a laugh at the shocked look on both Carth and Bastila's faces at that information.

"You can't, Raven will wipe out the Order and replace it with a Sith organization." Bastila says sharply only to have her hair pulled back making her look at Raven who had narrowed her eyes at that comment.

"I have no intention to wipe out the Order and bring in a Sith one… I want to strengthen the Order to be able to fight what lies beyond the Rim, in fact I'll show you something that only a few have seen before now." Raven almost snarls out bringing a hand up to undo the front of her robes and pulling them down to show she wore a black sports bra and just below that on her stomach was the dozens of stab wounds and burns all over her stomach not counting other locations they couldn't see.

"Those scars are from True Sith torture that only lasted three weeks and they didn't do it for information after the first few days, they did it because to them it was fun it was pleasure it was what gave their little lives joy to inflict pain on others, you tell me I'm a Sith when I only killed as needed when I don't wipe out whole worlds just because they didn't fall into line while Malak and these Sith would, so don't ever class me in the same class as them…" Raven trailed off here and seemed to go into a daze one hand coming up to rub some of the scars on her stomach before saying looking Bastila in the eyes the shock on the younger woman's face at the injures and what she said clearly showing on her face now.

"I am grey… I am neither light nor dark side of the Force but grey I use both the light and the dark in hopes of helping those who would suffer under those who are dark yet be a voice for them against the arrogances of the light."

"Much like I am." Harry says turning to look at the door to the bridge when it opened and HK walked in leading the rest of the group all of them looking a little surprised at Raven's state of undress but she didn't seem to mind as she pulled the robe off fully and threw it to one side showing the simple pants she had on underneath them turning her back on them all to look out the window again.

"Ah good you're here, welcome to the bridge and let me just say first friends that I am still the same person you met in our travels I just have my memories back is all… also Canderous I have a special mission for you if you're interested later on."

"You defeated us Mandalorian's in the war as such you are the new leader to those of us who survived meaning I would follow your orders no matter what." Canderous says in his normal gruff voice moving to stand to one side watching Raven closely.

"Good you'll like your mission to come then, as to the rest of you welcome to the ship that is going to be heading towards Coruscant and taking out those fools on the Council," Raven says looking at Harry who just smiled and nodded moving to a one of the consoles to one side and punched in the code sending it to the ships that were and always had been allied to Raven even when Malak was in control knowing that the captains of those ships would follow through with their plan.

"Everything is set commander and all we are waiting for is your order." One of the crew to one side said watching as the Twi'lek girl moved over to Carth and untied him; neither of the commanders however moved to stop her.

Raven just looked out at the blackness of space for a time before saying softly without turning around giving a small smile when Harry moved to stand behind her and wrap his arms around her middle, "Give the order to all ships under my command we are going to end this war… do let the others know that I am back in charge and to follow my orders from now on and not those loyal to Malak."

The crew just nodded and went about their work everyone from the Tigress pulling up seats and just watching as the star field vanished into lines as they entered hyper speed and headed for the final battle of the war.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: Need I say it, don't own Star Wars or Harry Potter in anyway shape or form.

A/N: Hi all and welcome to another chapter of Raven's rise one of the last few before Harry heads back to his time, I must say I am enjoy some of the reviews I have gotten for this story so far and can't wait to see what people think of this chapter.

Enjoy!

Chapter 11: The Council's Fall Begins.

Bastila watched as Raven entered the bridge after leaving not too long ago the older woman was now dressed in a flowing greyish silver robe much like Harry's her face free of any makeup and a mask could be seen hanging from her belt as was a new Lightsaber which she quickly realised was the same one Raven had when she had been captured.

Her thoughts for a moment going back to when Raven got her memories back as she watched the woman walk across the bridge of her ship her mere entrance to the room commanding respect and power.

_Flashback_

Bastila looked up after taking yet another of the Dark Jedi on the bridge Carth and the captain still in a little fire fight on the other side of the large command centre. Raven was seated at one of the computers off to one side her hands flying over the keys trying to shut down the tractor beam and most of the automatic weapon systems.

She was about to go over and help the older woman who looked to be having trouble hacking the computer when Raven stopped mid key, Bastila was about to ask what was wrong when suddenly she was thrown across the room when Raven just looked at her and gave a flick of the hand.

Carth looked up when Bastila slammed into the wall just behind him having only just taken out the captain he was surprised at how Bastila had come flying past him and by the hands of their ally.

"Raven what on earth are you doing?" Carth called out moving to Bastila's side to help the winded Jedi up but also keeping an eye on his team mate.

"Oh I'm taking back command of this fleet and my old command Carth that's all." Raven says with a smile as she brought her hand up as if to attack Carth with the same attack she just used on Bastila.

Carth's eyes widened at her comment and brought his blaster up to kill her before she could take full command of the Sith fleet, his shots however were deflected by her quick hand and sabre the smile on her face only growing larger by the shot.

"Give it up Carth, no matter how fast you fire that thing at me or even with that puppet helping you, you can't hope to beat me." Raven says with a laugh as she seemed to vanish for a moment tapping into the Force and using her stealth belt to move quickly and unnoticed behind the brown haired man.

Looking around wildly Carth tried to spot the woman while Bastila finished shaking the cobwebs from her head after that throw and the sudden breaking of the bond link between her and Raven. Looking up after the last of the ringing had passed Bastila looked behind Carth in time to see Raven appear behind the man and slam her sabre hilt into the base of his neck knocking him out.

"Told him he didn't stand a chance" Raven says with a smile as she just looked at Bastila her sabre coming up and pointed right at the kneeling woman. "Please try and attack me puppet nothing would bring me greater joy then to slice you open and make you suffer the pain I have suffered."

Looking at the weapon pointed at her chest Bastila narrowed her eyes before rolling backwards bringing her own sabre up and activating it, only to have to work fast to block the oncoming attacks from Raven.

"You little puppet think you can take me on? You didn't even fight me last time you only got lucky when my former friend betrayed me." Raven snapped off moving with great speed and the help of her stealth belt managed to get behind Bastila knocking the woman's weapons away by cutting one end open.

Bastila paused for a moment at the attack on her weapon which cost her, the match as Raven brought her weapon around and placed the humming blade against her neck a smile on her face stating that she had one choice if she didn't want to lose her head.

_End Flashback._

Snapping back to the present Bastila says sharply to the older woman who didn't seem to be paying her any mind at the moment. "Do you really plan on taking on the Republic fleet in orbit of Coruscant? And then go down to the surface and take on the Council itself without any trouble?"

"Yes I do, and while the two fleets fight it out the Tigress is going to be going to the surface with myself and a select few others to deal with the Council, whether my fleet wins or loses won't matter as the Council will be dead and the senate members will fall in on themselves fighting over what to do when that happens."

"Message coming in from an unknown ship saying that they will meet you down at Coruscant Sir…only the name Xune was given" An officer from one side called out giving Mission a look when she leaned in over his shoulder to read the message herself.

"Very good, do signal Harry to get the Tigress ready as we will be there soon…bring her would you HK and anyone else from the Tigress as well as I want them all there to see the corruption and narrowed minds of the Council first hand"

Bastila just snorted as she couldn't see Raven having enough ships under her command to take on the defence fleet and cause enough chaos that the fleet wouldn't notice one ship heading to the surface, her snort however died as her eyes widened as not the half dozen ships she thought would appear come out of hyperspace in fact she stopped counting when fifty ships had appeared and more showing all the time.

"How can so many ships respond to her command after Malak was in control for so long?" She whispers as another capital ship appeared along with its escort destroyers.

"Statement: Master Harry has been removing commanders loyal to that Meat Bag Malak ever since he took control and has left only those loyal to him and Master Raven in command for much of the fleet." HK paused for a moment here before his head turned to face her fully and Bastila recognized if he could smile it would be a large evil one at the moment. "Eager Statement: This fight is positively making me shudder with excitement."

"HK I need you to take her down to the Tigress along with everyone else now we have more than enough forces here to get to the surface now and the rest will just have to catch up" Raven says calmly moving to stand behind HK, Bastila just looking at the woman who was about to destroy everything she had fought to protect and she was going to make her watch.

"Statement: Yes master I will move the others to the Tigress right away and also let Master Harry know that the attack will start soon" HK says picking Bastila up with one arm everyone else on the bridge moving to follow him as they didn't want to chance upsetting the red assassin droid at this moment in time.

Raven just calmly looked out at her fleet as a few more ships appeared a message coming from one of the smaller destroyers to appear just as she was turning to go get ready. Without waiting for one of the crew to tell her the message she leaned in and read it calmly.

"So Malak's already has loyalest fighting in his name still and they managed to get the Star Forge… let all other ships on the way here to form a blockade around the system the Forge is in and to take out anything that is loyal to Malak that comes out we'll deal with them once the Council is dead."

There was only a nod of understanding before carrying out her orders Raven not staying around to see this as she had already left and was going to her quarters to get the last of her things ready.

00000000000000000000

Raven calmly moved onto the Tigress just as the large fleet started to move forward their goal being Coruscant, she looked at Harry calmly as he just smiled at her Jolee and Juhani standing to one side still armed as everyone else save Canderous was disarmed for now.

"We are ready to end this war Raven but I would like to know one thing…what do you plan on doing after this battle and Malak's forces in control of this Star Forge are removed?" Jolee asks calmly the old man sitting down to one side while Juhani was standing just behind him.

"I plan on vanishing from the public eye and retiring maybe join Harry in his time line if the Force will let me and see if I can have a family with him then if not here," Raven says moving to stand just in front of Harry as he wraps his arms around her middle holding her close as she snuggled into his arms knowing that there was a chance that one of them might not be coming back from this fight.

"Sounds like a lovely dream of the future I know that is what I was after when I left the Order all those years ago although I might forgo the kid's idea as I have looked after enough of those in my time" Jolee says with his dry laugh getting to his feet and moving to his quarters on the ship to sort out any last minutes things, Harry letting Raven go and moving to the bridge to start the ship.

Raven looked out at her fleet as it entered the system that Coruscant was in the Republic fleet starting to move to stop them the Tigress bringing up the rear with most of the capital ships as the light to medium Destroyers went out ahead with the heavy Destroyers backing them up.

Deciding to give the Republic fleet a chance to back down and let them finish the war with the real enemy Raven opened up the coms on the Republic and her own fleet's channels saying once everything was set.

"To all Republic ships moving to stop the incoming fleet know that we are not here to attack you or the people of Coruscant but to remove the fools in control of the Jedi Council as they have lied to you saying that we would destroy all when we only wish to remove them and rebuild the order into a new one that respects and protects the Republic the way it should and not the way they have so please move aside."

Raven set back after sending that message Harry just looking at her with a raised eyebrow Raven just rolling her eyes and waving a hand at him at his look, "Yes I know they won't let us past but I am taking the higher ground by offering them the chance to get out of the way, that and it should throw them off balance a little as the Jedi Council has been saying I'm some mad woman who is bent on wiping everything out."

Harry just shrugged looking out at the fleet before them giving a small smile as he asks softly, "Mind if I take care of Atris and Vrook? I have a bone to pick with them both."

"Feel free although I think Xune wants Atris going by the information you gave me on our way here as she was the loudest for exiling her after returning from the Mandalorian War." Raven says leaning forward when a message came back from the Republic fleet still moving towards her forces. "Oh look I owe you ten credits as they didn't fall back or even had a few ships brake away and not take part at all… I thought at least a few would have."

"Can't win them all"

"Indeed… do see to it that Bastila can't help the Republic fleet with her Battle Mediations last thing we need is to be blocked from finally ending this war because of some foolish little girl" Raven says looking at Harry who just smiled and moved back into the meeting room HK taking up his spot at the controls the Tigress moving forward as the fight started.

"HK if you crash us into another moon or even put one dent in my ship I'm going to rewire you so that you can only bark like a Kath Hound" Harry called out from down the hallway HK just laughing madly as Raven quickly sat up right and belted herself in as the mad laugh was only proof that HK was insane in anyone's books.

"Happy Commentary: Oh Master Harry you have no sense of joy, only flying at dangerous speeds comes close to blasting Meat Bags in my databanks" HK called out as the ship did a roll over a few blaster shots coming at them as they entered the main battle zone that was slowly being moved to the Orbit of the city planet.

"I don't care you damage my ship I'll damage you" Harry called out, Raven laughing softly at the small fight going on between the two as she heard HK make a comment on how Harry would have to try really hard to damage him.

Deciding to do something beside listen to the two fight Raven reached across and opened a channel to her fleet saying calmly while tuning out the fight going on next to her and behind her, "Admiral deploy ground forces once we are close enough to Coruscant but see to it that the troops have orders not to kill anyone, stun only understood and try not to destroy the enemy ships as we will need them later on"

"Understood sir…which buildings do you want them to take hold of first sir?"

"Senate building and all of the Senate member's homes have to be taken first along with any and all ground based force bases in the area of the Jedi Temple and the Senate building leave everything else alone, also no soldiers are to enter the Jedi Temple only myself Harry and those with Xune and myself are to enter that place… needless to say no one leaves save us"

She didn't even wait for a return answer as she cut off the coms leaning back and saying with a small smile, "HK take us down right on top of the Temple…we have a few fools to kill."

HK didn't even answer he just laughed his little insane laugh and started towards the surface the fleet having pushed the Republic forces a ways back to the beacon point in Orbit for every one of her fleet ships that was taken out at least two Republic ships to their one would fall to do it.

Harry came onto the bridge of the Tigress just as the ship broke through the atmosphere and start to land near the Jedi Temple the orbital guns on the surface taking aim but were soon taken out by a fighter wing that came in from the side the wing losing a few units in the fly by but they had cleared the path for the dozen troop transports that were coming in around the Tigress.

"Raven we better get ready for a running fight as I have a feeling the Council is going to throw everything they have at us to stop us from being to fresh in there chamber at the top"

"I know that which is why we aren't going in the front door…HK do be a dear and blast a hole half way up the Temple, Carth you have one mission then I don't care what you do after you complete it"

Carth just looked at Raven the look on his face clearly said that he was listening but wouldn't agree with her unless it was something he could agree with.

"You're going to keep the ship here as long as it takes for everyone who is going to enter the temple to get in after that you can do what you want but I recommend that you stay away from the battle as I have a feeling that Harry might take you apart if you damaged his ship, so I would recommend that you take a seat to one side and watch as the Order is taken out and the Republic prepared for the True Sith"

Carth just nodded and took up the pilots seat after HK blasted a hole in the side of the temple the sight of the maze like hallways greeting them all, a harpoon was fired a moment later from the loading ramp the camera image showing Harry standing there now making sure the cable was ready as he hocked a zip line over the cable and with a slight push was moving down and into the ruins of the hallway his sabres coming out a moment later as two young Padawan's found themselves down nursing deep cuts on their legs and arms.

HK was next to appear in the screen over his shoulder was Bastila as with his free hand he gripped the cable as a moment later he went zipping across Jolee and Juhani only a few moments behind the droid that had just dumped Bastila on the ground and was now using duel hand guns taking down anything that came around the other hallway to the one Harry was watching.

Raven calmly stopped at the ramp and just looking at the camera for a moment before hooking her harness and shooting across the gap a moment later landing on her feet as the cable snapped a moment later when Carth pulled the ship away and towards the nearby docking area.

"HK you cover our backs and follow along bringing along that woman…Jolee and Juhani are in the middle while Harry and I lead as we are expecting to meet up with Xune some where in there and chances are she has already worked her way to the counsel's door" Raven says once she took stock of the situation at the moment.

Harry just smiled and nodded already moving off cutting a middle aged Knight down as he went the man screaming out in pain at the slice mark in his side and leg the others only a few steps behind him HK pausing for a moment to check something special he had ridged up within his right arm before following along.

The next few floors passed without a problem Raven every now and then getting a message from her headset she had slipped on not long after entering the temple stating how things were going outside her happy little smile being all everyone needed to know that her forces were winning and that the Republic was basically under her control now.

Coming around a corner the group was greeted by the sight of a single woman standing in the middle of a large chamber all around her was the downed forms of Knights, Padawans and even a few Masters her gray robes almost matching Harry's and Raven's in the shade the light blue hair of hers now starting to show a few white coloured hairs from the hard life on the Rim and war.

"Xune you started without us I see" Raven says moving forward and pulling her old friend and sister figure into a hug the woman just smiling and returning the hug giving a nod of greeting to Harry as he moved up behind them.

"I always start without you Raven you know that, but on the up side I have cleared everything between here and the council chambers, so the only question is who gets which members…I call Atris."

"Damn I guess Vrook will do me just fine…could be fun finishing him off" Harry says with a smile as the group starts down the hallway that would take them up to the council chambers.

"Kavar and Lonna will do me…might be fun getting a real work out before we go after Kreia" Raven says with a smile almost skipping along, no one passing comment on the mention of her old master as everyone knew that Kreia had to be removed to allow the new Jedi Order time to settle in besides the old woman had thought she was a cunning puppet master but the three had long since seen through her tricks and payback was a bitch

"Query: Master may I take care of the final problem council member a man called Zez-Kai Ell I believe" HK asks all of a sudden everyone looking at him with a slightly odd look only to nod in agreement with his request when a single red blade of a Lightsaber came from his right arm and an evil little laugh coming from him.

"Full combat modes activated HK and try not to get killed as I might need you in the future" Raven says leading the way now giving Jolee and Juhani orders to wait in the hallway to the chamber door and make sure no one else entered the room.

Getting to the door everyone did one final cheek of their weapons before Raven Harry and Xune all removed there outer robes Raven in just her sport bra and tight pants, Harry in a loss shirt and a vest that held his four other sabres pants finishing off his simple look, Xune in much the same as Harry only her shirt was a tank top.

Without waiting to see if everyone was ready Raven brought her foot up and kicked hard at the door the whole thing falling off its hinges as she did put a lot of the Force into the kick the sight of all Council members that were the problem setting calmly in their seats being what greeted them the stone that they had cut to pieces when they had left so long ago was once again whole and only a single hole in it marking were Xune had planted her sabre when she broke away after being Exiled.

"I see you have all come to throw yourselves at our mercy." Vrook says with narrowed eyes getting to his feet and moving to stand on the side of the pillar that faced the five to enter the chamber Bastila being thrown to one side to watch as the council was cut to pieces if Raven got her way.

"We have not you fool, if you listened for a change and not just ordered others you would know that your fleet in orbit has surrendered and that the Republic members are now under my forces control the temple is surrounded and no one is coming to help you…today the council is remade and you will all become one with the Force" Raven says bringing her hands up and pointing at both Kavar and Lonna, "I'll be your challenger this day Master Kavar and Lonna."

"Vrook you and I have a match to finish from when Raven was taken from me so guess who is taking you on" Harry says moving to stand before Vrook while Raven moved to face off against the two council members she had pointed at.

"Eager Statement: Oh I am so going to enjoy combat with you Meat Bag Zez-Kai my bolts are quivering with joy at the glorious fight to come and the screams of your death that will follow" HK says with his evil sounding voice moving to face Zez-Kai the balding Jedi Master with the large moustache looking a little insulted that his opponent was a Droid.

"Atris I want my old sabre back and I plan on taking it from your cold dead fingers for everything you have done you hypocrite for I know that you have been studying the Sith Archives that Kreia had gathered" Xune says moving to stand before Atris who had the green blade that she had used before being exiled out and ready.

"So be it, it is clear that you have all fallen to the darkness and need to be stopped by whatever means are needed" Vrook says bringing his single blade up as all of the council members do the same Kavar using his duel style Lonna a single blade and Zez-Kai a staff sabre.

Harry looked around the room for a moment before saying scratching the back of his head all of a sudden as he says looking at the Council members across from him, "You know this room isn't big enough for all of us to fight it out at our best wouldn't you all agree? So how about we spread this out over the whole temple."

Raven looked up at this and gave a small smile and nods looking at both Kavar and Lonna she gave a mock bow and lead them through the main doors were Jolee and Juhani were standing guard to make sure no one else entered the room, "Training room sounds good for our little match right master Kavar, Lonna."

Both masters just gave her a look as if to say they wouldn't be following her anywhere for their match, there plan how ever of staying together for this match went out the window as Xune calmly threw a thermal detonator off to one side and blowing a hole in the floor the sight of the Jedi Archives visible for all as she jumped down the hole Atris giving a scream of rage as she gave chase.

"Looks like Atris isn't a team player" Harry says jumping up using the Force to get to a high up narrow beam a smile on his face as Vrook gave a sigh and looked at the others as if to say follow their opponents and fight as best they could.

"I'll give chase to him and finish our matches once and for all the rest of you do your best and head to help the others as you kill these fallen fools" Vrook says jumping up to the same beam as Harry his blade came up ready for any possible attack from Harry.

Kavar and Lonna both gave a nod and went after Raven who hadn't stopped moving to the training room HK just watching the pair leave before looking at Zez-Kai and bringing both his arms up as something seemed to move at around the wriest area as two cylinders came up twin blades or red that could only be a foot long on both sides coming into being.

"Eager Statement: Oh I'm so going to enjoy slicing you up Meat-bag" HK says as he suddenly charged forward Zez-Kai just bringing his staff sabre around as if to cut HK's head off in one smooth move only to feel his blade stop when HK brought one hand forward and deflected the attack his other hand punching forward cutting a few hairs off the side of the Masters head as he ducked down to avoid the attack.

"Statement: Do try harder Meat-bag as if you don't put up more of a fight I'll get bored." HK says bending backwards far more than any normal human could hope to both his hands coming up to cross just above his head to stop the downwards strike from the other end of the staff sabre kicking out with one leg while still bent backwards straightening a moment after the Jedi Master was thrown back from the force of the kick.

Up in the rafters Vrook found himself facing attacks from all sides including below and above as Harry jumped from beam to beam to avoid him getting in close and using the beams themselves to defend his floating sabres. The grunt of pain making Vrook pause for a moment to look down to see HK standing over the winded form of Zez-Kai stepping back however when the balding man lashed out with his sabre forcing the assassin droid back long enough for him to get back to his feet.

"HK stop playing and hurry up and kill him so that we can get out of this place and finish our main mission." Harry called out as HK just walked forward bringing both his hands up to block the oncoming attacks from Zez-Kai.

"Bored commentary: Master you have no sense of the hunt but you are right I'll finish this now" HK says as he charged forward bringing one arm around and down to strike down Zez-Kai the Jedi Master blocking the attack and in one quick move sliced off the other arm only for his eyes to widen a moment later in surprise.

Vrook looked down at the sudden gasp from his friend and comrade the sight of a single red blade of a Lightsabre sticking out of the back of his friend, HK chuckling madly as he steps back the balding master falling to his knees as without even saying anything HK lashed around with his remaining arm and cut the man's head clean from his shoulder Vrook finally able to spot that HK had activated a third sabre on his remaining arm that was sticking straight ahead.

"NO!" Vrook screamed out in rage as he went to jump down and destroy the droid that had just taken the life of his friend how ever in the few seconds he had turned his sight from Harry and allowed his rage to blind him he didn't see or since the four hovering blades come in from all sides and pieces his body one going right through his forehead another through the heart and the final two through both arms.

Harry just looked at the fool of a Master who had given into the very thing he said they didn't need or should worry about, his emotions. "Fool, should have kept your eyes on me and not your friend" Harry says jumping down to land next to HK catching his Sabre's as they left Vrook's body and returned to him on the way down.

"Quarry: Master what would you like me to do now?"

"Head out of the temple and find the Tigress and get it back from the others but don't kill them they have earned their lives this day, bring the ship here and then wait for us to get back, also T3 can stay on board as I'm starting to like that little droid." Harry says without looking at the rust red droid who calmly bent down and pick up his own arm slinging it over one shoulder as he turns and leaves the room Harry turning and heading for the training room himself waving good-bye to Jolee and Juhani who just gave a small nod goodbye themselves as they knew somehow that this would be the last time they would see the young man in their life time.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: Don't own Star Wars or Harry Potter in any shape or form.

A/N: Sorry about the wait guys but like all my stories and such at the moment real life is winning over time to write new chapters but don't worry I haven't given up on my stories it's just going to take a little bit for updates to get done and betaed.

Now so hello and enjoy the new chapter of Raven's Rise and second last chapter for the Old Republic time line, enjoy and do reviews

Chapter 12: The Ladies take all

Atris looked around the darkened halls of the archives, the glow from her single green sabre being the only light within this area of the archives, only the sound of the energy of the blade and her breathing sounding all around her echoing from all sides.

"Unnerving isn't it, all of this darkness and silence" Xune calls out from the darkness her single green blade coming into being as he ducked around one of the shelves full of records keeping the glow of her blade hidden from her pray.

Atris didn't bother answering as she stretched her senses out to try and find the location of Xune but wasn't able to get anything back only the darkness and silence greeted her senses.

"Are you so caught up in your own little world where you're in total control that you can't even sense me standing right behind you" Xune calls out standing just behind the white robed Master, said master swinging around her blade and was meet with a blocking move from Xune the later just smiling face only just visible under the glow of their locked blades, Xune giving a little snort before stepping backwards and vanishing into the darkness again her blade deactivating just as she vanished from sight.

"Fight me front on and not like an Assassin you coward!" Atris called out turning slowly on the spot trying to spot the hidden rogue Jedi but wasn't able to sense or see her anywhere at the moment only darkness greeting her senses.

"I am fighting you front on Atris dear, I'm fighting how we fought in the War , I'm fighting the way the Mandalorians fought after they realised that Jedi had taken the field as they knew that they couldn't take on one of us front on."

There was a long pause after Xune said that as Atris just looked around wildly trying to spot the younger woman but being unable to at the moment.

"I wonder how long it will be before you start to work out how to fight in this environment as it took me a number of battles to work out how the enemy was tracking me and targeting me with such ease" Xune says running past Atris her sabre only activating long enough to cut the older woman across the back of the leg vanishing just as quickly into the darkness before any counter attack could be made.

"Ah why do I fight you like this when I can fight in the light and not this darkness?" Atris hissed out in pain flicking her hand off to one side the sound of a switch being flicked sounded as a moment later the low lights started to come on a low glow of blue light coming from the ends of each shelf.

"Well that is just plain cheating as I had to learn to fight in the dark and not just turn on a light" Xune says stepping out from behind a shelf down the hallway sabre activating a moment later as she just looked at the white haired woman, who turned to face her blade at the ready trying not to put any weight on the cut leg at the moment.

"I won't lower myself down to your level Sith" Atris spat out taking a half step forward using the force a little to try and heal her leg a bit as she knew that in a standing duel she would be cut to pieces by Xune but if she could run and move she stood a good chance of winning.

"I haven't fought against a Sith so I wouldn't know how they fight but if I ever meet one and we fight I'll send you a message to the other side to let you know how that went" Xune says stating to move forward quickly blade coming up and over for a killing blow only for Atris to block it but giving a hiss of pain at the pressure on her injured leg.

"You are a Sith, traitor and those you follow are also Sith so don't you dare say you have never faced a Sith!" Atris hissed pushing back against the locked blades taking a chance a moment later as she let go of her hilt and let lose with a bolt of Lightning Xune jumping backwards and using her Sabre to absorb most of the energy.

Xune just laughed on landing after the jump flicking her sabre off to one side as a little extra energy was discharged into the group a smile still on her face as she started to walk forward again, "I believe Harry has a saying from his world something along the lines of Pot calling the Kettle black."

Atris didn't get the full meaning behind Xune's words but she knew enough to know that she had just been told she was a Sith as much as Xune was for using Force Lighting, she chose not to say anything as she started to move forward the healing of her leg being enough now to move without too much pain.

The two met in a flash of blades and crackle of energy as both moved around each other sabre's lashing out at each other neither scoring a hit and only deflecting or blocking attacks Xune using her uninjured body to her advantage as she ducked and rolled around Atris while the white haired woman tried to keep up but her injured leg though partly healed was still giving her trouble in keeping up.

The fighting paused for a moment when they met in a blade lock again Atris down on one knee while trying to stop Xune from pushing her own weapon closer to her neck, the latter just smiling down at the woman who was at her mercy at the moment, pushing down that little bit harder and letting her rage and anger at the pain this woman had caused to countless people enhance her strength.

Atris once again took a chance and let go of her weapon with one hand placing the palm of her hand against Xune's chest and using the force pushed the younger woman away. Xune sliding backwards but not without leaving a small cut on Atris' arm as she goes a smile on her face at the look of pain on the older woman's face.

Atris looked at her shallow cut in her arm before looking ahead at Xune who had brought one hand down to help balance herself while still bent over a little, eyes locking for a moment the pair just waited, Xune catching her breath, Atris using the force once again to dull the pain and heal the wound on her arm a little.

"Have you felt it yet? The echo of their deaths in the Force? Their own training diluting their connection with the Force so much that their death screams are little more than a whisper in the dark." Xune asks with a smile standing back up and starting to spin her sabre in one hand slowly walking forward with the smile that promised pain to come.

"I must admit I nearly didn't hear the deaths of Master Vrook and Zez-Kai, but it was there just an echo compared to the screams of countless deaths caused by you and those other cowards." Xune says with a laugh as Atris just narrowed her eyes starting to walk forward herself but with a small limp.

The two met half way and a loud clash of energy sounded out a few moments later once again the two locked at the hilt trying to push the others weapons into them, Atris hissing in pain as once again her injured leg giving out on her as Xune just smiled.

"Can you feel it, can you feel the Force calling out for you Atris, calling for you to join it become one with it," Xune says softly bringing a leg up suddenly and kneeing the white haired woman in the gut throwing her backwards at the force of the knee. "I can hear it calling your name to join it Atris, and I'll be the one to send you on your way."

Atris looked up from where she had landed in time to see Xune charging forward the Force speeding up the rogue Jedi's speed enough that the only thing Atris was able to do before the burning pain of the sabre blade entering her stomach was scream the tone of the scream going up in pitch.

"Die Atris and hope I never see you on the other side because I will kill you again for all the pain you helped make out there on the rim with those other cowards," Xune spat out quickly pulling her weapon back and then taking a half step to the side cutting the white haired woman's head clean off.

Xune didn't even pause to look back as she started back towards the hole that she had made to get to the records chambers at the start of the fight already feeling that Harry was with Raven at this moment watching her fight with the two remaining council members.

Flicking a switch on her communicator Xune says calmly into it while jumping up into the empty council chambers not even paying the two dead bodies any mind as she carried on to the training room. "Xune here Atris is a head shorter and the Archives are undamaged."

"Understood Xune, I'm currently watching Raven take on Kavar and Lonna and so far I have to say that this shouldn't take too long to finish up." Harry's voice came back on the coms the sound of the sabre battle sounding out in the background.

"I'll meet you there then Harry, hopefully Raven will be done by the time I get there if she isn't then she's getting slow and you can tell her I said that." Xune says calmly moving down one hallway eyes open for any rogue Jedi who might try attacking her.

Down in the training room Harry rolled his eyes as he looked at his lover who was showing that she hadn't lost any skill despite the fact that she had only really been returned to herself for a little over a day or so.

The red haired woman was moving with a lot of grace dancing almost around the two council members, Kavar was trying to hang back from the main attack given the fact that he was basically crippled thanks to his match against Harry, Lonna on the other hand was attacking with everything she had with her single sabre but had started to realise that she didn't stand much of a chance against the more battle hardened Raven.

The two met in a flash of blades at one point Kavar stepping all the way out of the match and turning off his sabres as he could see that Lonna had been taken over by her rage against Raven and the look in his fellow council members eyes scared him, he even started to question many of the rulings and decisions that the council has been making as of late.

Harry gave a small smile as he saw what Raven was working towards, Lonna had already fallen into the first trap by losing her temper, the second part would be when Raven went in for the kill by first crippling the woman and then finishing her off.

"Perfect, I would trust your deaths to any of my lowest ranking apprentices your skills are so rusty that it's almost an insult to my skills and a waste of my time." Raven says with a smile as she dances around another attack her sabre coming down and through Lonna's leg as she stepped around the older woman.

Lonna screamed in pain as she went down to one knee, eyes wide in disbelief that Raven had taken her down so quickly, the last thing she saw being that of a the crimson red blade coming in at her chest and through her heart.

Kavar just looked at Lonna as she fell backwards Raven standing over her still form now a small sad smile on her face as she shook her head and turned to face him, "She was foolish to try and take me on her own, she was foolish to even try and stop me from taking my vengeance on most of the council for what they have done… will you make the same mistake?"

Harry raised an eyebrow at her words as he knew that Raven had once respected Kavar and saw him as one of the best but he had like many others in his book become corrupted by the power that many on the council had.

Kavar looked at his two sabres for a moment before looking at Raven who was slowly starting to walk towards him one green and one crimson red blade still out and active the look in her eyes clearly stating that the next action was his to make, surrender to her and the new order about to begin or hang onto the old and more than likely die but die defending what he believed in.

"I see she is giving him one more chance to join us." Xune says when she came even with Harry tilting her head to one side as she looked at the brown haired Jedi master who kept on backing up with every step Raven made towards him.

Harry only nodded as Raven came to a stop when Kavar backed into one of the walls his weapons still at his side deactivated now the look in his eyes carrying the message that he was conflicted with the choices he had available to him.

"What will you do Kavar? Will you join the new and help guide the Republic onto a new path to help protect it from what lays beyond the rim or will you die here protecting an old code that needed to be changed a long time ago?"

Kavar looked at Raven before looking over her shoulder at Harry and Xune, both just watching them calmly Harry with a look that said he would support any decision that his lover made and Xune one that said she too would support them both.

Looking into Raven's eyes again Kavar took a breath and then did something he thought he would never do, he threw his two sabres to one side holding his arms open to wait and see what would happen next.

The arms of the young woman wrapping around him was not what he thought he would be getting as Raven whispered to him softly just holding him close, "You have no idea how glad I am that you chose to join us, maybe with you heading the new council will help change the minds of many of the surviving Jedi and also help undo the damage that a lot of those other fools had effected on our brothers and sisters."

"You were always one of my favoured Padawans and I never agreed with what some of the others said about you and the others to break away back in the Mandalorian War." Kavar says softly pulling back a little to see Raven looking up at him with a small smile as she stepped back and waved the others over.

"Thank you for that." She says softly turning to face Harry and Xune moving into Harry's open arms as he pulled her into a hug whispering softly to her that they were nearly done and that he could feel the Force start to pull at him.

"So what is our next move?" Xune asks moving to stand next to Kavar who gave a small smile at her and whispered apologies for not speaking out in her defence and only went along with the others when she had returned from the Mandalorian War.

"First thing we'll do is try and stop the fighting now happening across the rim worlds and also destroy the Star Forge before more Jedi succumb to the powers and darkness within it, also Harry and I well be going to hunt down Kreia and the last of the students she had under her wing Sion and…"

"I have already taken care of Nihilus when he tried to drain the Force energy from one of the hidden Enclaves on the rim, so that only leaves Kreia and Sion." Xune spoke up cutting Raven off mid word a small smile on her face at the relived look on Raven's face at not being forced to kill two of her child hood friends and only needing to take out one.

"Thank you for that information otherwise we would have torn half the Galaxy apart looking for him, Sion won't be too hard to find he is so linked to the Force that we could sense him from here and he is in the Malachor system, in fact I think his link to the Force is the only thing keeping him alive going by how deep the connection is." Raven says from within Harry's arms the group slowly making their way towards the main entrance to the temple.

"That still doesn't answer what you are going to do before you leave to hunt those two down." Kavar says softly looking at the pair as Raven stepped a little ahead of Harry.

"Xune here as well as a number of Jedi who are still loyal to me and my true mission will have all the details, also Jolee and Juhani know the location of the Star Forge thanks to Harry here and also how to get around the damping field around it so you can destroy it with what's left of the Republic fleet and my own forces." Raven says stopping before the large doors leading out of the temple her wrist coms unit beeping just then as the Admiral of the fleet reported a total surrender of the Republic forces.

Kavar just nodded at this knowing that this would be the last time he would ever see Raven or Harry again he stepped up to them both and placed a hand on their shoulders whispering softly to them both, "I thank you both for the gift that is my life and know that I'll do everything I can in the time I have left before I join the Force to try and make a Jedi Order that you both would be proud of"

Harry only nodded at this as the doors opened and soldiers in the Sith uniforms started to march in behind them was over a dozen young people in Jedi robes of dark gray all of them giving a small smile to Xune who only nodded in return.

"Those young people are the new Jedi that are to be trained and I hope that others will follow in their footsteps, also don't thank us for your life for it was your choose to let go of the old and try something new." Raven says moving beyond the door seeing the Tigress coming into land at the base of the temple the sight of everyone getting off it greeting her as she started to move down the steps.

"Good-bye everyone, may we see you on the other side when our time comes." Harry says with a smile giving Xune one last hug before starting down the temple steps and past Raven who paused at Harry's parting words to their friends.

Turning to face Xune and Kavar who were just looking at them the others gathering around them to watch them leave Raven gave a final smile and says turning back to the Tigress, "Should HK and T3 appear here again do save everything that makes them, them into the Archives and see to it that nothing happens to them, might be nice for Harry to have someone to talk to in the future should I not be allowed to go with him."

Everyone just nodded at her request before she gave a final smile and started towards the ship, "Good-bye everyone for one way or another this is the last time I'll be speaking with any of you for a long time." On that note Raven climbed abroad the Tigress.

The ship taking off a few moments later and quickly vanished from sight everyone knowing that whatever the future held it was now in their hands to decide if the new council and rules within the Jedi and the Republic would be allowed to settle and be given a chance at success.

"Come everyone we have an order to rebuild and a factory to destroy, we'll meet them again one day far in the future." Xune says softly turning to enter the temple taking her eyes away from the skies starting to bark out orders to everyone gathered around her Kavar stepping back and letting her take care of everything a smile forming on his face at the thought of what the future held for him and the others within the Order.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Knights of the Old Republic, Star Wars or anything else other then my computer and my ideas.

A/N: Once again people we have another chapter for you all to enjoy, I would like to state here though that it could be a while for the next chapter as I just got the new Fallout game and can't get enough of it so its going to take a extra week or so to get the chapter written and off to beta so sorry in advance.

Now then I hope you all enjoy this chapter and know that it is the last one for being in the Old Republic time line, the next couple well be Harry dealing with Voldemort and then its onto the movies.

Chapter 13: Kreia's final stand.

Harry looked up from the controls of the Tigress as the ship entered hyperspace looking over his shoulder at Raven who was looking at some final reports that the fleet had sent her before they jumped into hyperspace to the Malachor system.

"You don't need to read any more of those reports Raven dear, Xune and the others are more than able to finish this war and start rebuilding the republic afterwards," Harry says softly moving up behind his lover and starting to rub her shoulders whispering into her ear a few moments later, "Why don't you go relax and get some sleep as its going to be a day or so before we reach Malachor and hopefully Kreia and Sion's hiding spot."

"You're right, but I guess old habits are hard to break spending so much time reading reports seems to be the only way I can relax a little now." Raven says softly leaning back into Harry's chest giving a slight sigh at the shoulder rub she was getting at the moment.

"Why don't you join me in my quarters, it's been a few years but I'm sure I can still give you one of my back massages and maybe a little something extra afterwards." Harry whispers leaning forward so that his chin rested on her head.

"Sounds nice and just what the doctor ordered." Raven says with a smile turning her head enough to kiss Harry's jaw, both of them getting to their feet a moment later and heading to the captains quarters leaving HK to pilot the ship with T3 as co-pilot.

"Commentary: I don't understand humans one bit, what reason would they want to leave the controls when a major battle is only moments away?" HK commented down to the little Astromech droid, only a few beeps and whistles was his answer.

"Statement: Humans are just too complicated." HK's return comment was taking control of the ship and making sure they were still on course for Malachor V.

00000000000000

It was over a day later when HK knocked on the locked door to Harry's chambers having tried and failed to unlock the door before hand.

"Statement: Masters we are about to enter the Malachor system." He stated after Harry opened the door looking a lot better then what he did when he entered with Raven, Raven a few steps behind him her face nearly lighting up the hallway with her smile and the spring in her step.

"Very good HK, when we come out of hyperspace set a course for the remains of Malachor five as I can sense the pair of them now that we are close enough to that dead world." Harry says moving to the bridge making a note that HK must have spent a bit of time doing repairs on himself as his arm was reattached now.

HK only nodded his head a little as he went off to the bridge and to start plotting the course down to the surface of Malachor V, Raven gave a small smile to Harry as he moved to a seat in the main meeting room of the Tigress, she moved to sit down in his lap as they both looked at the holograph map of what was left of Malachor V.

"Not much left of this world is there." She says after a few moments of looking at the cracked and blackened world, arcs of green energy arching up from the main mass and hitting smaller chunks of planet, they both could sense the tear in the Force they had helped make back in the Mandalorian war just from looking at the image before them.

"I think it's time we finished off this dyeing world before Kreia uses this wound in the Force for her own gain." Harry says softly already working out what it would take to finish the implosion of this world to help seal the wound in the Force they could feel.

Raven gave a return nod as they both looked at the map trying to work out how to total destroy a planet with only what they had, T3 seemed to have the answer to their question though as he came rolling in and hooked up to the main console four red lights appearing on close together on the surface of the main mass that was Malachor V.

"Oh I know I liked you for a reason little guy." Harry says with a laugh as he started to type away on another panel Raven watching the information flying by on the main screen over the image of the planet, "We turn the Shadow Driver on again only on a lower setting and just shake the planet apart while also sealing the wound in the Force, it's so simple and all we need to do it is turn it on and feed power to the Shadow Driver that is still working on the surface."

Raven gave a smile herself as she looked at the information saying as she did her own calculations, "We'll need to reroute up to four of those ship hulks to the Shadow Driver but it should be able to do it if we have the parts to connect them all to it."

"What are we flying through dear? We have a whole fleets worth of parts just floating around us, T3 start scanning as best you can and find everything we need if we don't have it on-board, HK stop at any of those wrecks out there that T3 tells you to as we need the parts." Harry finished calling out towards the bridge HK only turning his head to look at Harry before giving a nod and turning back to look forward.

A good hour later found Harry doing the last of the repairs and rewiring of the parts they needed to get the Shadow Driver on-line, Raven in this time had worked on her weapons and even a special Jedi storage module that would be a lot more than an information storage unit, it would hold eight sabre crystals and a message for the future.

"I'm almost done here, how is that holocrom coming along?" Harry called out from behind a pile of parts.

"It's done, the moment we finish off Kreia and Sion we just need to give our Sabre crystals to HK and tell him what to do with it." She says back looking over the cubed shaped storage device that all Jedi know how to unlock but no other was able to.

"Good, I'm done here now and now all we have to do is install these parts into the needed locations." Harry says moving to stand behind Raven looking down at the cube in her hand that was in its unlocked mode at the moment.

"Statement: Mistress I have located the main controls of the Mass Shadow Driver but it appears to be located within a building on the surface." HK says walking into the cargo hold looking at his Master and Mistress waiting for what they thought of this information.

"She didn't take long to build now did she," Raven says with a smile as she got up handing the data storage device to HK, "You guard that with your life until the time you want to be stored and wait to join both of use hopefully in the future also T3 is to be stored with you."

"Statement: Understood Mistress and let me just say I look forward to that day in the future." HK says opening up a panel in his chest and placing the cube within it sealing it a moment later.

Just smiling at HK Raven stepped forward and ever so lightly kissed him on the centre of his skull like face plate, saying as she moves back from him, "I look forward to that day HK and know that you have a very important job to do for us while we deal with our old master and fellow student."

"Statement: You need only to say the word mistress and I'll carry out the order with every bolt and memory file within my body."

"You have the job of getting power to the Shadow Driver and then gathering up our light sabres and the crystals within the cube then you may do with your life as you see fit as long as that holocrom makes its way back to the Jedi Temple on Coruscant understood my old friend?"

"Commentary: Of course Mistress I will make sure everything is ready for your return in the future or if not your return then the return of Master Harry." HK says giving a slight nod of the head as he turned to gather his weapons and get ready to deal with whatever might be laying in wait on the surfaces of this dead world and complete his mission.

"It's time to end this." Harry says from one side having gotten rid of his robes and now only had on his pants and shirt of dark gray throwing a matching set to his lover who just nodded to him quickly changing into the conformable clothes for this final fight.

"Let's go say hi to our former master and friend." Raven says as she gave the order to T3 who was steering the ship at the moment to take them down right out front of the statue on the surface.

A few minutes later the ship started to shake all over as they entered the never ending storm that covered Malachor V but Harry had built the Tigress to withstand just about anything when it came to landing as such this wasn't going to be much of a problem.

A few moments after they left the worst of the storm behind the Tigress landed right on the other side of a large canyon with the large dark looking temple on the other side only a thin bridge connecting to their side.

Looking at the temple after stepping down from the ship Raven gave a small smile and without saying a word started towards the bridge, Harry a step behind her after giving HK a nod to show that he better get started on his own job.

Walking across the bridge the couple came to a stop when over a two dozen black clothed people appeared forming a crescent moon shape that would push them back across the bridge if not down the canyon.

"You know I think Kreia knows we would come for her and had prepared a welcoming party," Harry says calmly looking over the people gathered around them a smile creeping onto his face as he brought all his sabres up the four hovering around his head activating, "Well what are you lot waiting for, let's dance!"

On that note Harry charged into a large group of the Sith trainees Raven doing much the same on the other side her twin blades lashing out and around completing a full circle cutting down a good four attackers in one move Harry taking out just as many before they even had a chance to bring their vibro blades up to defend themselves.

Both gray Jedi quickly jumped back from their first run of attacks to land back to back Harry moving his four blades out to form a protective circle around the pair as he just smiled at the now nervous Sith.

"You know dear I think they thought they had a chance at beating us." Raven says with a smile as she brought a hand up and quickly threw one of Sith into the canyon Harry doing much the same a moment later as they started to move forward to attack.

"I do believe your right my love, let's show them what true masters of the Force and sabre can do." Harry says with a smile as he jumped forward into a large group his weapons flashing as another few Sith went down under a flash of purple or silver blades, using the Force to double his speed and strength.

Raven just smiled as she make a motion with her hand for her half of the Sith to charge her, the fools did.

Quick as a flash Raven brought up her other hand as lighting arced from her fingers and killed the first four in the charge before they even know what happened, the next couple finding themselves facing a whirlwind of red and green blades slicing and killing them as she spun forward.

Once again the couple finished up standing back to back not even breathing heavily as they looked at the ten survivors of their attacks,

"One, two, we're coming for you." Harry started to sing calmly moving towards his next target.

"Three, four, you better lock your door." Raven sings moving onto her own target, making a note of more Sith coming running out of the temple no doubt on Kreia's orders to slow them down and give her time to get ready.

"Five, six, bring a crucifix." Harry sang out next slicing one Sith in two before jumping over the attacks of one of the Sith Dark Force Master to come running at him, his blade lashing out while jumping over the young woman and slicing her head in two down the middle.

"Seven, eight, going to stay up late." Raven called out next remembering this little song she and Harry use to sing when hunting down Mandalorians within their own bases the haunting why they sang it scaring the enemy far more greatly than anything else they could do, her blades lashing around and killing two of the new comers as they tried to flank her, doing a front flip over their bodies to avoid an attack from behind.

"Nine ten, we're going to KILL AGAIN!" Both sang out at the same time moving at much faster speeds now and always in such a way that one could protect the others back while also kill anyone foolish enough to try and get away or get close to them.

The Mandalorians had a name for this song and the pair whenever they entered a battle, the sound of a Lightsabers cutting into your comrades and the haunting song echoing through the base gained the pair the name of Devil Twins and this day the twins were back and they had come for blood.

"This is almost like fighting the Mandalorians again, only this lot want to get into melee more often." Harry called out as he ducked under a wild swing of a red Lightsabre as he took a half step forward moving to attack only to flip his own weapon around and stab the person behind him while one of his floating sabres came down and impaled the person he just dodged.

"I agree with you dear but we can't stay here all day and slice our way to Kreia and Sion this lot is going to wear us down in time." Raven called out jumping over a large group of Sith both hands raising above her head before bringing them down sharply lighting arching down into the group as screams of pain and death sounded a moment later.

Harry only nodded as he slid alongside Raven twisting his body in such a way that his sliced into two of the Sith while blocking another one with his floating blades. "Agreed, want to make a run for it?"

"Kill only what gets in the way and seal any doors behind you as you go dear; see you on the other side." Raven says with a smile as she flipped over Harry and landing smoothly she took off at her best speed into the temple after using the Force to blast the main doors wide open.

Harry just laughed as he knew Raven had left him to cover her rear as he took off ducking and weaving around wild swings from the attacking Sith, he did pause for a moment at the main doors that were now wide open and one of them was even starting to fall to the floor, gathering his four floating blades up and placing them in his belt he gave a little wave to the group that was trying to catch up to him.

"See you on the other side people and may the force have mercy on your souls as I'm all out." He called out as he finished detaching the door that was falling and then showing true command of the force smiled as he threw the door that had to weight a ton or more of stone right at the group while running into the temple, not staying to see the door land on top of a lot of the Sith or slide down the steps taking out a few more.

00000000000000

Raven had lost her smile not long after getting into the temple and taking the left hand path as she found herself against one of Kreia's Sith Blade-masters, as well as a skilled Force user both of them clearly having training to fight as a team and as such had been able to keep up with her while she led them deeper into the Temple following the feeling of Kreia and Sion.

"You two are good nearly as good as Harry and me when we work together but I don't think that is going to be enough to take me out." She commented when her Force push to knock the swordsman out of her way was countered by the Force user who had yet to activate her Lightsabre.

"We have surpassed you and your failure of a lover according to our Mistress." The female Sith spat out letting loose with a corridor wide blast of lighting Raven giving a smile as she ran backwards with her two blades up before her in a cross taking the force of the lighting without hitting herself.

Sensing the male blade master behind her Raven dropped into a crouch one blade still taking the bulk of the Lighting while the other came up and over her head blocking the attack that would have removed her head from her shoulders.

"Not good enough." She muttered as she crouched a little to kick off from the ground remembering her old matches against Harry she smiled as she kicked out with a flying spin kick hooking her leg around the neck of the blade master and with a slight grunt of effect completed her circle throwing the man into the path of the lighting still being forced down the hallway.

The woman's eyes widened at the fact that she had just fried her own partner dropping the lighting moments after smoke started to rise up from the man; she didn't react in time to Raven charging her and stabbing her in the chest.

"As I said, not good enough." Raven says turning away and starting down the hallway using the Force to force doors closed behind her.

000000000000000

Harry was laughing loudly as he jumped from wall to wall even running along one wall for a time while deflecting attacks from the barracks full of new Force Users that had to have only been here a few weeks going by how they moved and the power behind any of their attacks.

"You guys have about twenty years before you reach my level, you might as well leave this place as I'm going to blow this whole planet to hell." Harry called out jumping down to land on a balcony that over looked the room giving a little bow to them all before running through the door.

Harry had just sealed another door to slow down the Sith chasing him when he heard a voice in his ear nearly thinking that one of the Sith had worked their way into his mind only to remember he had an open coms with HK.

"Statement: Master I have just activated the second to last reactor needed to power the Mass Shadow Driver, proceeding to the final one now, also T3 reports that a number of the Meat bags have tried to board the Tigress but he was able to take the ship up and now holds just above the temple."

"Understood HK carry on and have T3 pick you up after you finish up out their Raven and I well signal when you are to pick us up." Harry says coming to a stop when he entered a large room with a number of pillars all around a rich red carpet running down the middle of the room and standing before the door at the far end was the last of his childhood friends save Raven.

Looking at the only other door within the room save the one he had entered by Harry gave a sigh as it was clear that despite the head start that Raven had he had beaten her to the main chamber no doubt thanks to a large number of Sith in her path.

"Well Sion what do you say to stepping out of my way and giving up the use of the Dark Side?" Harry asks calmly moving to stand in the middle of the carpet and starting to walk slowly towards his former friend taking in his changed shape.

The once smooth skin of his fellow youngling was now cracked and dead, one eye a milky white showing that sight had been lost on that side long ago, his face looked to have been fed into a machine of some kind and ripped most of it away leaving nothing but scars and dead flesh, his right arm was wrapped in a black cloth and besides a pair of black boots and pants he had no other clothing on, his shoulder length gloved hand holding a single sabre.

Getting closer Harry made a note of a number of stab wounds and slices all over his chest leaving his whole body looking to be dead given that some ribs were showing where the skin had been carved all the way off beyond any form of medics to regrow it.

"Hello Sion, been a long time what have you been doing with yourself?" Harry asks once he was a half dozen feet away from his former friend only his two sabres out at the moment.

"Oh I've been growing stronger Harry, and now I am so connected to the Force that I can't die as long as the Force flows through both me and this place," Sion says his voice sounding like he had been screaming a lot and as such he didn't sound to loud, in fact Harry almost thought he was listening to gravel being ground together.

"In fact I think I have surpassed you in power and control of the Force and even if I haven't you are weak and tired from fighting through all of my students." Sion carried on as he took a single step forward bringing his sabre up and activating it a single red blade coming into being highlighting his scared face and body in its red glow.

Harry just gave a small laugh as he moved into his guard pose his two silver blades coming into being as he smiled at Sion, "We'll see who has surpassed who Sion, but know that one of us isn't leaving this room alive and I don't plan on it being me."

Sion just laughed as he brought his blade up into an aggressive stance, "Then try and kill me Harry for I have become true power." On that note Sion charged forward slashing with powerful strikes that would have removed the arm or head of anyone not an expert in Lightsabre handling.

Harry moved with the grace of water as he diverted all attacks aimed at him not really taking the full blow head on as he knew that Sion had enough strength running through his body that trying to block the blows would be a good way of breaking bones.

"We'll be at this all day I see, oh well plenty of time for Raven my dear to get to Kreia and finish this." Harry says ducking and weaving around the next couple of swings his right hand blade coming in quick as a blink of the eye and slicing into Sion's left side.

Sion just hissed a little at the burning into his side but quickly knocked Harry away with a Force push not even seeming to slow down despite the wound in his side his eye filled with nothing but hatred for all things and only his hunger for more power showing up behind that.

00000000000000000

Raven gave a sigh as she dodged and danced around another group of low levelled Sith, her arms moving in a blur of movement to block and slice her way through the fools in her way.

"You know I have come across Giki with more intelligence then you lot." Raven says calmly dancing between two attacks and slicing both of them nearly in half as she stepped between them.

Jumping up and away from another set of wild swings from her attackers Raven gave a sigh as she could sense Harry was taking on Sion meaning he had beaten her in their little race to see who got to him first.

"Ok now you lot are starting to make me angry as now I'm late." Raven snapped off bringing both hands up as lighting in a tight beam like shoot went down the middle of the hallway knocking out of the way or outright killing everyone in its path.

Not pausing to see her handy work Raven started running down this pathway keeping the lighting going as long as she could, after a few moments of running she gave a smile at the door ahead of her cutting off her lighting she threw a huge amount of the force at the door to force it open sliding through it in one smooth move and then sealing it behind her.

Looking around once she was sure the door would hold for a while her eyes widening at the state that Sion was in now and how Harry was dancing around the clearly stronger enemy but it was also clear that Harry was faster.

"You going to be ok to finish him off dear?" Raven asks moving forward and standing to one side giving a smile at how Harry deflected any attacks that he couldn't dodge but also the fact that Sion didn't seem to notice that Harry was moving him into a trap that involved all of his sabres.

"Oh I'm fine dear why don't you go and start on Kreia while I finish up here." Harry called out moving in such a way to cut Sion off from being able to block Raven from getting to Kreia.

"See you soon then." Raven says moving quickly for the large door that she could sense Kreia on the other side of not even paying it any mind when Sion gave a snarl of rage at the fact that Harry must of injured him again to stop him from getting to her.

Entering the large chamber that looked to be a large cave that had survived or even been made when the Mass Shadow Driver was turned on, a large alter and platform made up the middle of the cave a eerie green glow coming from deeper within the cave, three large pillars rose up from the dais but otherwise the room looked to be empty.

"So you have come back to me my apprentice just as I knew you would and now that my most gifted students is here we can carry out my real goal, that of destroying the Force itself." A calm yet ancient sounding voice carried all around the chamber as a woman in black robes with a red trim walked out from behind one of the pillars.

Raven just looked at Kreia for a moment before starting to laugh, her old master had aged very well having not appeared to changed one bit save for the small fact that she pulled the hood of her robes down enough to hide her eyes, eyes that Raven knew were by now milky white.

"You have become more than just blind in this world then Kreia as I haven't come here to help you; I have come to stop you." Raven says moving forward hearing the sounds of the fight between Sion and Harry growing fainter with every step, weapons resting at her side at the moment while watching her former teacher and mentor.

"Oh? Haven't you helped me by killing many of those fools within the Jedi council, haven't you weakened the Force by the countless deaths you helped with, no my apprentice you have come to help me as you have been doing for many years, ever since you were made a knight and broke away from the council and fought in the Mandalorian Wars you have been helping me." Kreia says in her calm voice moving to stand in the middle of the dais both hands resting at her side.

Raven gave a nod at this moving to stand just outside of the dais and the three columns that surrounded it, "True I have helped in the death of many of the Jedi and such who could have stopped you easily but they were also helping you by holding back the Order and trying to change it to suit them as such I have also countered you by placing people who think of the present and not just the future."

"And once again you fail to see the simple fact that I will have succeeded by then, your new council will not have time to take root and build a new Jedi order." Was the counter comment from Kreia her head tilting to one side as if listening to something, "Your friend won't last much long against Sion as I have trained that one well and can feel him growing stronger by the minutes soon he'll overpower the young Mr. Potter."

Raven just shook her head bringing both hands up as she lowered her body a little into a combat crouch, "Your sense must be rusty then as I can sense my love and he isn't growing weaker as he draws strength from me as I draw it from him."

"Then you both are weak and cannot hope to defeat either myself or Sion." Kreia says her own single sabre coming up and activating the single red blade only just showing the edges of her face which looked to be a lot paler than Raven remembered it.

"We'll see Kreia we'll see." Raven says quickly darting forward her twin blades meeting the single red blade of Kreia's, the two danced around each other for the next few moments Kreia hardly moving from her spot and still managed to block everything that Raven tried to slip past her guard.

"You have improved my apprentice but you still have much to learn." Kreia says calmly blocking the next attack before lashing out smoothly cutting Raven on one arm, this making her cry out in surprise and pain as she dropped her blade backing up and holding her now single blood red blade up and ready for anything.

Before either could carry out their next attack both of them felt the sudden loss of life Force in the other room, Raven bowing her head as she just held her weapon before her, head remaining bowed.

"I see you are ready to admit defeat my apprentice now that your lover is dead." Kreia says a small smile forming on her face as she thought of the fact that Harry's death would be enough to push the still newly reawakened Raven back to the darkness and into her Revan mode.

She was surprised however when instead of sobs of pain and loss she was greeted by laughter Raven's head moving back as she laughed loudly, "You are blind then, nothing survives having its head cut off and Sion just got cut a head shorter as well as his sword arm and chest cut open, Harry has mastered something far more dangerous than the Force or duel Lightsabers by themselves, he has mastered six sabres and using the Force all at once… you lose."

Kreia looked quickly towards the door only to be greeted not by Sion like she thought but by Harry calmly walking towards her cuts and other burns could be seen across his chest and arms but otherwise he looked to be unhurt.

"Hello Kreia, next time you have a chance to train someone teach them fairness as well as strength as Sion was just plain sad in his combat style." Harry says calmly coming to a stop next to one of the pillars in the cave that surrounded the daises.

"It doesn't matter, once both of you are out of my way I'll just head to the Star Forge and take control of it and then destroy the Force itself even if I have to destroy all life in creation to do it." Kreia says moving backwards a little to keep both Harry and Raven within her limited sight and senses.

"Oh you mean that evil weapons and droid factory as well as a Force magnet? That thing I spent a number of days looking over after we first found it and planting bombs in hidden locations all over?" Harry asks with a smile reaching into his belt and holding up a subspace transmitter detonator, "Relay probes that I have managed to hide between here and the Star Forge should take care of the rest don't you think?"

Kreia's eyes widened as she tried to get the detonator from Harry by the Force only to see him push the button with a smile.

0000000000000000

The Republic Admiral looked at the battle going on before him, the Sith forces fighting alongside the rest of the Republic fleet proving to be what they needed to assault the remains of Malak's Fleet that had taken control of this Star Forge.

Another one of Malak's ships had just been destroyed when one of his communications officers yelled out, "Sir a high powered signal just came in from an outside source and appears to be targeted at the Star Forge."

"What?" The Admiral demanded hoping that they didn't have enemy reinforcements on the way as they forces were only just pushing forward now what with Bastila still refusing to help the new Jedi council and as such was locked away within the Temple until she accepted the fact that the old council was gone.

Before anyone could report any more information about the signal their eyes went to the Star Forge as multi-able explosions appeared all on the surface of the station a lot of them being near the point which the Forge seemed to be drawing energy from the sun of this system itself.

"Sir we are picking up explosions coming from within the enemy stronghold, and it is now being pulled into the sun as one of them must have taken out what was holding its orbit around the sun." Another bridge officer reports in as the Admiral just watched their main target slowly fall into the fires of the sun of this system.

"Pull our main forces back and signal to the enemy forces we are prepared to take in anyone who wishes to surrender and that we wish to end all hostilities." The Admiral says not turning from the sight before him while also wondering who had planted Bombs on the Star Forge and how long they had been waiting to blow the place out of orbit.

00000000000000000

Harry just started to laugh at the angry look on Kreia's face now his head thrown back as he laughed throwing the detonator he had just used to one side Raven also laughing as she couldn't help but think that this was totally Harry, planning for just about anything.

"How could you, now I have to find another way to destroy the Force." Kreia yelled out charging at Harry only to have all her attacks blocked by Harry's floating defences.

"I could quite easily my dear former Master, that forge was a relic from a forgotten time and should have been destroyed long ago." Harry says snapping his twin silver blades up to deflect Kreia's next few attacks as she used the force to knock his four floating blades away enough to get in close to him.

Kreia didn't get a chance to make a comment as a single red blade entered her back, her white eyes going wide as she looked down at the blade going through her chest her own sabre dropping to the ground a moment later as Harry moved in one quick move cutting the hand holding the blade off.

"You lost yourself to the rage against all life Kreia, something you taught us never to give into." Raven says with a smile as she pulls her weapon out of her former master and mother figures chest, Harry taking a step back from Kreia as the woman fell backwards and into Raven's arms.

"You killed me, or maybe you have freed me from my hatred of life and the Force in general." Kreia coughed out looking up at Raven with a small smile, "You always took an opening when it was offered my student, something that you picked up all on your own."

"I had a good teacher who believed that the best way to learn anything was to keep trying until one mastered what they wanted, I just took it a step farther and kept going until I surpassed all known records of it." Raven says with a return smile bringing a hand up to cup the side of the old woman's face.

A small trail of blood started to appear on the edge of Kreia's mouth while also having trouble drawing breath at the moment, "I did teach you well, and like all good students you managed to take my lesson and also forge your own path, I couldn't be prouder of my student…" Kreia trailed off for a moment while she gave a small cough.

Harry kneeled down before the two women one his lover and if the Force was willing his future wife in his time the other an Aunt like figure who helped him when he first came to this time, "I'm sorry it had to come to this Kreia but we all knew it had to be done, your goal was an impossible one and you know it."

"I know Harry, I know, but I had to try the thought that something we can't see or even touch guiding our every action was just something I couldn't accept no matter what others said about it," Kreia drew in a deep breath here before carrying on, "I thank you for freeing me and showing me how wrong I was Harry… look after her in the future."

Raven brought her head down closer to Kreia when she waved her hand to bring her closer whispering to her softly. "Raven you can and will go with him back to his time and know that another darkness will be threatening the Republic not long after you arrive but together you both can survive it and may even finally destroy the Sith once and for all, make my daughter your mother and me proud."

Raven's head pulled back at this, as what Kreia just said indicated that her mother was Kreia's daughter as such she had just help kill her own grandmother, Harry taking Raven's hand as well as placing one hand over Kreia's chest wound.

"Your mother would have approved of your choice of lover dear I know I do, Harry look after her," Kreia says bringing her hand up to rest on Harry's taking another breath before her head seemed to go slack and just lay in Raven's lap.

"She's gone… let's get going Raven I can feel the Force pulling on both of us now and we don't have much time left." Harry says softly, Raven just nodding before getting to her feet and moving towards a control panel that she had missed in her brief sweep of the room before the fight.

The pair stood before the control panel for a few minutes Harry every now and then looking over to the door to this chamber feeling the overwhelming number of Force Users not too far away trying to break down the last of the doors leading to this chamber, that and he was sure that Sion could pull himself together given enough time even after he gutted him and decapitated him.

"HK please say you and T3 are hovering above our current location and can blast your way in without a problem?" Raven asks into her coms unit while finishing the final stages for activating the Shadow Driver.

"Statement: Master we are only waiting for your signal to pick you and Master Harry up, just give the word and we'll blast a hole in the roof of the temple and retrieve you." HK's voice came over the link as something exploded behind the pair of gray Jedi.

"You better start blasting then HK as we are about to be overrun by an army of Sith wannabes." Harry called out bringing his weapons up and running to the narrow bridge planning on holding them off as long as he could while Raven finished her own job.

There was no return comment from HK over the coms but the whole temple started to shake as the Tigress used its weapons to blast a hole through the rock and the roof of the back of the temple.

"I'm done setting it up just give the word." Raven called out just as the doors to the chamber were blasted open as a swarm of Sith came charging at them Harry quickly stepping onto the bridge and starting to fight the unending tide of Force Users.

"Then activate it and pray that HK blasts through in time." Harry calls out cutting another enemy open and pushing another few off the bridge and into the deep pit.

Raven gave a nod and pressed the final key swinging around with her single blade having left her other blade laying on the ground from her fight with Kreia, her blade cutting into one of the Force Users who had managed to jump off the bridge and onto the dais.

The whole temple started to shake a lot more now as rocks started to fall all around them, cracks snaking up the walls as a deep rumble came from deeper within the remains of the planet.

'I give it five minutes before it becomes impossible to stop this world from being shaken apart.' Raven thought to herself moving to cover Harry's back as more and more of Kreia's students jumped over Harry to try and flank him.

The two spent the new few minutes battling an un-winnable fight but they refused to end it like this, yes they would end it together but they would do it on board the Tigress leaving behind their final orders with HK and T3 not here in battle against fools who didn't realise that they would die soon with the planet.

The sudden explosion from above had everyone pausing for a moment as the Tigress hovered above the middle point of the room HK standing on the loading ramp on one side of the ship twin blaster pistols in hand as he started to rain down shots on anything that moved and wasn't Harry or Raven, a metal ladder rolling down next to him.

"Statement: Time to go Masters, although you did leave me many meat-bags to blast as a going away present from you, thank you so much Master." HK called out not paying the ladder any mind as Raven used the Force to bring it closer to them without having to fight their way to get it.

"Time to go love." Raven said to Harry jumping up and grabbing hold of the ladder climbing quickly while trusting HK to cover their escape, Harry nodded and then pushed out on all sides with the Force knocking a large number of the Sith off the bridge and back giving him the needed few seconds to jump up onto the ladder that was starting to be pulled back onto the ship.

The pair quickly moved up the ladder as HK called out to T3 to move the ship out of the temple and away from the planet as soon as possible as his sensors could detect the build up of energy coming from the planet's core, it was building fast.

The three of them ran through the cargo hold of the Tigress and got to the bridge in time to see the ship spin on the spot and shoot out of orbit and into space, T3 spinning the ship once again to watch as the planet started to shake apart and cracks of green energy flying out into space or destroying more of the old ship hulls still floating around the planet.

The two humans and droids watched as the planet finished tearing itself apart both of the Jedi feeling the loss of life from within the temple but didn't say or even react to it just standing there watching the whole thing.

After the last of the planet had broken up and added to the now fully formed asteroid field both Harry and Raven moved into the main cabin of the Tigress Raven sitting down on Harry's lap after he sat down both of them just looking at HK who stood off to one side watching them closely.

"It's done and now it's time for us to move on, HK repeat what your final orders are from us before we vanish totally." Raven says after looking at her hand to see it was starting to fade away to nothing, Harry doing much the same with his own hand but their cloths weren't being effect by this only their bodies.

"Replay: I am to remove the crystals from your Lightsabers and maybe the ones from my own body and store them along with my own and T3's AI into the hologram unit and return it to the Jedi temple for storage until the time that someone in the future wakes us up and we confirm that you and Master Harry are back."

Harry nodded at the words from HK before throwing all six of his blades onto the table in the middle of the room Raven doing the same with her single blade now, "Then carry out your final orders HK and may we see you again in many years time." Harry says softly as both he and Raven vanished from sight their clothes slumping down in a pile.

HK looked at the pile of clothes for a moment before giving a nod and starting work on his final orders T3 already hooking himself up to the Hologram unit and download his AI and memory files to it both droids knowing that some day in the far future on a world that neither had seen before their master had appeared ready to live his life again.


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: Don't own Star Wars or Harry Potter in anyway shape or form.

A/N: Yay got this chapter finally all sorted out and ready to post, I have to say thanks to my two betas for their great work on spotting mistakes on this once again.

Now then some of you may be a little upset on what I'm about to say but I feel it has to be done, I well be placing this fic on hold while I finish up Wolf as I'm a working man now and if I want to get paid then I have to work as such I don't have as much time to work on my fic as such Wolf is the closest to finishing and I well finish it first before carrying on with this fic so sorry in advance.

Enjoy!

Chapter 14: Homecoming.

Harry felt like he was floating in the void of space for a few minutes before suddenly he felt gravity take control and being pulled towards ground, the impact with earth and metal being a very good indicator that he had finished his trip through the Force and Time.

"That was unpleasant" came a soft voice that Harry would know anywhere, opening his eyes he turned his head just a little to one side looking at a girl who looked to be no older than eight lying on the ground next to him, dressed in simple jeans and a dark blue t-shirt much like his own clothes.

"Raven, don't look down as I know how proud you were of your chest size." Harry says with a smile as Raven did what he said not to do, her cry of disbelief that she was eight again sounding out in the alleyway they had appeared in.

"Not again, oh by the Force not again, I don't want to go through puberty again, once was bad enough." Raven started to rant to herself pacing back and forth within the alley, Harry sitting up and just watching her for a few moments shaking his head at some of the things she had to say.

"Well think of it this way dear, you'll save a lot of money on knowing what your final bra size is going to be." Harry says after a few minutes having just gotten to his feet only to be met with Raven's fist. "What did I do?" being his cry of protest to the hit.

"For being a smart ass" Was her simple comment back the narrowing of her eyes would have had hardened Mandalorian battle veterans running for the hills but Harry didn't seem to pay it any mind.

"Well I know when I'm avoiding you, I would say now but I know we are a few years early for your first monthly visitor." Once again Harry's words were meant by Raven's fist this time knocking him to the ground, "What was that for then?"

"For saying that I am basically unliveable with when I have that visitor, now shut up and work out where on this planet we are." Raven snapped off stepping forward and stepping on Harry's foot to make sure he got the message.

A clock chiming loudly answered Raven before Harry could as he got to his feet and moved quickly to the main street a smile forming on his face as he looked at a large clock tower that he hadn't seen in many years.

"We are in London my dear Raven, capital city of the county of England and going by our angle compared to Big Ben are about half an hour walk to the Leaky Cauldron and reuniting with my mother." Harry finished with a smile turning around and pulling Raven into a hug, the Gray Jedi turned little girl just smiled at the hug and returned it as she know Harry couldn't wait to be with his mother again.

"You know hugging you isn't the same without the twins."

Harry found himself lying on the ground for that comment after Raven punched him again a smile on his face as Raven started muttering about hormonal driven boys and paying attention to the wrong thing or being too young now to worry about that kind of thing.

Getting to his feet Harry took Raven's arm and lead the way out of the alleyway and into the main street keeping her close as she didn't know what to expect here on Earth, not that he was any expert or anything given the fact that his mother had been very protective of him after his father's death only really leaving the house for shopping and the odd bit of fun in the local park.

Managing to avoid people questioning them the pair quickly found their way to the Leaky Cauldron Harry looking at the sign for a few moments while Raven just looked around after a quick look at the sign, giving a signal nod of the head the pair walked up and entered the seedy looking tavern.

"Not a very clean place is it." Raven says softly looking around the main common room of the Leaky Cauldron after following Harry in, her hand coming up to cover her nose a little at the smell coming from one side as some Wizards smoked something from within their pipes.

"It's about what it always is." Harry says moving towards the bar and tapping it loudly to get Tom's attention, "Could you open up the entrances to Diagon Ally for me Tom," He asks calmly looking up at the bald bar tender.

Tom looked down at the dark haired boy and his red haired friend, he was about to say that it wasn't a problem when someone walking past bumped the boy slightly which moved a few bangs of hair enough to show a scar he hadn't seen in over two years.

"Mr. Potter is that you?" Tom asks in surprise leaning forward to get a better look at the dark haired boy only to back up when his red haired friend narrowed her eyes at him for trying to enter Harry's personal space.

"It's me Tom, but could we keep it quiet that I'm back long enough for me to find mum and find out what I have missed out on since I vanished." Harry says softly giving Raven a small smile of thanks for stopping the bartender from getting to close.

Tom seemed to give a small nod at this before looking around and waving the pair closer to him saying softly as they do knowing that it was only luck that hadn't revealed Harry was back and that it wouldn't hold much longer.

"Go and use my Floo, your mother is more than likely in the London flat of the Potter family as that is where she has been staying sense the Ministry declared you dead over a year ago… I better warn you that she didn't take the Ministry declaring you dead to well and that none of your father's old friends have been able to help her much."

Harry gave a nod at this and quickly moved to the fireplace handing a small handful of green powder to Raven and quickly told her what to do before throwing his own handful in and calling out the Potter family London flat Raven only a few seconds behind him.

Raven had to admit she much preferred other forms of travel to the floo system as she came tumbling out of the fireplace into a living room that smelled of alcohol and garbage, lying on the couch to one side was a pile of blankets that seemed to be snoring softly.

Looking around the room some more Raven realised that the room wasn't as bad as the smell made it out to be, as a small creature that Harry had told her was called a House Elf was cleaning up bottles both empty and full of whisky and other spirits, the windows however looked to be nailed shut and hadn't been opened in a long time hence the smell of garbage that seemed to have grown after the unknown amount of time Lily Potter had taken to drinking.

"Jewel is that you? What happened to mum and why isn't she in the main house and just in this flat?" Harry says kneeling down to get a better look at the elf that had stopped cleaning the moment Harry had approached her.

"Oh Master Harry, you're back and now Mistress Lily will be better and stop drinking so much." The little elf says rushing forward and giving Harry a quick hug looking him over to see how he was doing after two years away.

"Jewel why is mum like this and why aren't dads friends here to make sure she is alright?" Harry asks getting to his feet and moving towards the pile of blankets on the couch, Raven only a few steps behind him a hand over her mouth at the smell of alcohol that seemed to be coming from them.

"Mistress Lily couldn't bring herself to live in the house you both use to live in after you vanished Master Harry, as to Master James old friends they stop by ever couple of days to make sure Mistress Lily isn't doing anything that could endanger her life or the life of others." Jewel says softly turning her head a little to look at where Lily had passed out the other night Raven kneeling down at the couch and pulling the blanket back a little to see the slightly dirty face of Harry's mother.

Lily looked like she hadn't had a bath in about a month and only really had a wash cloth run over her face to keep the dirt and such down, her hair was messy and unwashed and looked to be a muddy red more than the rich royal red Harry had described to Raven in the past, tear marks run down both cheeks on the grieving and broken Mother.

"How long has she been drinking like this Jewel?" Raven asks softly moving back a little to let Harry get a look at his mother after so many years to him, her eyes softening a little at the upset look on her future lovers faces.

"Nearly a full year now, Mistress Lily however has toned it down a little sense then and only drinks within the flat now, I is giving her the drinks as ordered like a good House Elf but I is also watering it down as best I can." Jewel says softly looking at Harry with nervous eyes as now that he was back he could order her to do anything as punishment for failing to keep his mother safe and in good health.

Harry looked at his mother for a moment before bringing a hand up to rub her cheek saying as he does without looking at the worried elf, "Go and get Uncle Sirius, Remus and Headmaster Albus as well as anyone with them at the time you get them, tell them that I'm back and am with my mother… also bring back some hangover cure and a change of clothes for mum."

Jewel gave a nod and vanished with a snap of the fingers, Harry however wasn't looking at her at this point as he waved his hand and started to use the Force to clean up the living room a little and even float his mother and her pile of blankets into the main bedroom off to one side that also had a small bathroom if he remembered right.

"Raven when Jewel gets back with the clothes and potion could you give mum a bath and try to clean her up a bit before I talk with her as I really don't want the first words she hears from me after two years to be you need a bath." Harry says softly turning to look at the red haired girl who only nodded giving a small smile before heading into the bedroom to start getting Lily ready for a bath and a good scrub down.

The sound of the floo signalled the first person to arrive that Harry had asked for, the long black hair and blue gray eyes showed that it was his Godfather Sirius Black followed by a young woman with bubblegum pink hair and another woman who had to be a Black going by the sleek black hair and gray eyes.

"Where is this kid trying to pass himself off as my Godson." Sirius demeaned the moment he got to his feet pulling his cousins Andromeda Tonks and Nymphadora Tonks to their feet.

"Who's claiming to be me?" Harry asks looking around wildly as if looking for a double of himself Sirius only looking at him in shock, the look in his eyes slowly changing to happy as he rushed forward and pulled Harry into a hug.

"Hey Uncle Padfoot, long time no see just waiting on Uncle Moony and the Headmaster then I'll tell you everything that has happened to me sense I vanished." Harry says patting Sirius on the back and giving a nod of greeting to the two Tonks women, turning his head a little when he heard the sound of water running.

"You'll tell me now young man as your mother has been worried sick about you and I have to admit that I've been the same." Sirius stated only to find himself being pushed back into a chair by his godson who had only waved a hand to do this.

"You can wait a few minutes." Harry states back when a flash of fire signalled the arrival of the Headmaster by Phoenix, Minerva letting go of Fawkes' tail feathers the moment they arrived making a comment about not understand people enjoying that style of transportation.

"And now there is just one more person to get here and then you'll all hear the story of a War far more bloody than any you have ever heard of, that and a love that grew out of that war to stand against the darkness that many had fallen to." Harry says with a smile as he waved his hand and moved one of the chairs out of the small study in this flat taking the seat and just smiling at everyone at the surprise of him using wandless magic.

"Harry my boy I have to say it's a surprise that you are back and from the looks of it unhurt and even seem to have control over your magic to do some basic wandless magic." Albus says conjuring up a few chairs for everyone setting down while watching the young Potter Lord.

"You call it magic I call it something else which you will have explained to you in time, now would someone like to go see how Raven is doing with my mother in getting her ready for guests and the story of my life." Harry says with a mystics smile on his face now Andromeda quickly getting to her feet and going to help with Lily as she had been the one normally to keep the depressed Lady Potter clean and company.

A few minutes later Raven entered the room with a happy little smile which didn't leave her face when Sirius pointed his wand at her for only a moment a wave of the hand having it pulled from his fingers and hovering above Harry's head.

"She is awake and sober thanks to that potion Jewel gave me also I told her that there is a surprise waiting for her in here, the other lady is just making sure I didn't do anything to your mother, I don't see why she needs to its not like I'm going to hurt her… HK might but I wouldn't."

"Now I'm sure HK would love to get along with mum just as she is going to get along well with you dear, or she is going to have to as I plan on marrying you the moment we turn sixteen unlike last time." Harry says with a calm tone everyone else in the room looking at him in surprise at his plan on his sixteenth birthday.

"Harry aren't you a little young to be planning on marrying this girl and given the fact that your back from the dead as the Ministry clams your mother might not be willing to let you go until your old and gray." Came the amused voice of Remus Lupin, his face not looking as old and haunted as it had been when he last saw him and the blond haired young woman just behind him was a clear sign to Harry who was responsible for that.

"Hey Uncle Moony, no I'm not too young after all I'm far older then I look, just like the Headmaster feels younger then he looks." Harry says with a cheeky smile moving over in his chair a little as Raven moved to sit with him the sound of the bedroom door opening stopping anyone else from asking anything.

Everyone who had been looking after Lily over the past two years paused at the sight of the young woman standing in the doorway, rich red hair flowing freely and not showing any signs of dirt and other junk that had been caught in it, her figure hadn't suffered in any way over the last two years of neglect to her own body as such Lily Potter looked good in the white sleeveless and strapless knee high sundress that showed she still firm breasts and toned arms as well being short enough to show smooth if a little pale legs, her feet currently being bare.

Emerald green eyes opened after a few moments pause for everyone to take in the sober Lily Potter her eyes sweeping over the room and taking in her friends and family gathered in the flat that had been as much a prison for her as it had been a refuge from the pain of losing her son, being a prison because it was the only way her friends could stop her from hurting herself or doing something stupid over the last year.

Emerald green meet emerald green as Lily gave small sob her hands coming up to her face at the sight of the slightly older boy then when she last saw him, Raven seeing the look in Lily's eyes quickly moved out of the way as the still young woman rushed forward and pulled her son into a tight hug.

"Oh thank Merlin your ok, I'm so sorry…" Lily whispered into her son's ear as she just kept on apologising over and over again, Harry having a feeling that she was trying to ask his forgiveness for letting that Death Eater rogue who had gotten into the back yard two years ago for her and caused him to shoot himself far into the past to get away from the evil wizard.

He wasn't sure how it happened but Harry soon found himself sitting in his mother's lap as he held her close the red haired woman just tightening her hold as Harry tried to move so he could sit next to her, Harry just letting her after a few moments soon finding himself being pulled down and sandwiched between her breasts as she kept on slightly weeping and asking for his forgives.

"Well I guess Harry won't be telling you our story so I'll do it… Harry how are you breathing with your head stuck between her breasts?" Raven asks only to narrow her eyes and ask moving to look down at him, "Your using the Force Breathing Exercise to hold your breath longer aren't you."

Harry only gave her a thumbs up as he tried to get out of his mothers bear hug, Raven just rolling her eyes before turning to face the group and gave a whistle to get their attention, "Sorry about this but our plan was for Harry to tell you about the time he was gone and who I am to him and such, but as Mrs Potter isn't going to let go I'll tell you of the training on a world far from here training that both Harry and I undertook.

Everyone sat forward for this even Lily looked up a little as Raven took a breath and started to tell the Wizards and Witches in the room about the Republic and the Jedi order, she spoke of her year as a Padawan under Kreia and then her other masters while learning how to control the Force.

Albus looked like he was having trouble both believing the girl yet also couldn't help but think on the possibility of her story being true, Sirius was in much the same boat as Albus while also thinking that his Godson wouldn't have joined some war for no reason as Raven started to talk about the Mandalorian War they joined after defying the council and breaking away from the Order.

"I find it hard to believe that you both fought in a war that happened by your guess around four thousand years ago and that this war was fought in some other Galaxy." Sirius started when Raven paused here in her telling having just told them about their first major battle on Dxun.

"And I find it hard to believe that you're not more opened minded but it's an imperfect world so live with it and listen." Raven says with a cheeky smile turning to face the fireplace carrying on her tale as she talked of her rise through the ranks to Admiral while Harry become her Vice Admiral.

Everyone sat up a little bit at her retelling of the destruction of the Mandalorian fleet at Malachor V, the way she told them of giving the order to activate the Mass Shadow Driver, Lily looked down at her son as he bowed his head at Raven's words as his command code had been one of the three given to active that weapon that should never have been made.

"You destroyed a world just to take out your enemy that was winning the war despite what you and your other breakaways had done… that sounds a little extreme." Tonks says softly looking at the girl who had given a small nod at her words.

"Do you think the three of us wanted to do that? We had to choose as the Republic inner worlds and the Jedi Order wouldn't allow any more ships to head to the rim by then, they claimed that it was in case we lost but it was the Jedi Order stopping those of us who broke away from then gaining more influence with the Republic on the rim, thinking that it would stop us and bring us back to the Order begging for forgiveness for doing what was right and not what was easy."

"Sometimes it can be hard to tell the differences between the two, by going to help the Soldiers on the front you could have weakened your Order and those lead to your own defeat when this force driving these Mandalorian's moved, then what would you have then." Albus states from his seat leaning forward a little after he finished talking only to lean back when Raven just gave him an evil look.

"Did you hear the screams of the dead, dying and countless other crimes against the civilians of whole worlds in your last little war on this world as you slept? Did you see some of the tortures that were inflicted on innocent people every time you close your eyes?" Raven asks softly just looking at Albus the look in her eyes clearly stating she had seen things that no human should see, "When you have you can tell me what you think, those fools on the Council saw the same thing and they did nothing they were willing to sentence countless lives to death just in the small hope that the true threat would move before the Mandalorian's wiped out the Core Worlds."

Albus remained quiet at her words while Lily looked down at her son who had moved enough to rest his back to her chest his head being bowed at the moment a clear sign that he had seen the same things in that war, Lily just holding him a little closer and whispered how proud she was that he stood for what he believed in.

Andromeda had pulled her daughter in a hug at how upset the young woman was at the thought of what Raven and Harry must have seen in the distant past. Sirius also looked upset but kept his mouth shut as did Remus who was holding the still unknown woman close as she looked like she wanted to pull Raven into a protective hug much like Lily was doing with Harry.

Taking a deep breath Raven carried on her story, telling of how half of her remaining fleet had gone back to the Core Worlds because the Jedi Council and the Republic Senate said so, her remaining forces and fellow rogue Jedi however moved beyond all known space and entered the neighbouring Galaxy and set up there beach head.

There was a pause here as Raven brought her hand down to her stomach ever so lightly rubbing it as if to ward off something, or as the women in the room know was a way that a few women would acknowledge the fact that something had happened in the time they had left Republic space.

It was Lily who grasped what Raven was doing first as she had done it when she was pregnant with Harry, her thought made her look down at her son who was looking at Raven with a slightly worried look as he seemed to be leaning forward just enough to jump forward and pull the girl into a hug should she need it for what was about to be told next.

'I was going to become a grandmother in this time line wasn't I… but something happened.' Lily thought to herself as she loosened her grip on Harry just enough to let him go to the girl should she need it.

Having shaken herself from her thoughts Raven carried on her story telling of their first contact with True Sith and how they didn't even try to talk to them, they just attacked and nearly wiped out Raven's forces but luckily Harry was a brilliant ground based general and her own skills as command of the small fleet let them escape back to their beach head.

It was Harry who started talking however when Raven stopped at the fact that she had lead a team to hunt down and finish off the Sith forces that had managed to land on the planet they had set up on and been captured in the process.

Harry told them of how Raven was tortured for a few weeks while the commanders and such talked him out of leading any rescue attempt stating that they could handle it which he believed, he talked of how in the end he had flown into a rage and taking the Assassin Droid HK-47 with him went down to the world himself and brought her back only to learn that she had been pregnant at the time she had been taken only to lose the child the first hour by those monsters.

"I gave the order that the whole world be burned, not to leave any living thing on the surfaces and a good mile underground, in my grief that I could finally feel without those monsters laughing at me I ordered the death of every living thing on that unknown world." Raven says softly hugging herself tightly only to feel a pair of arms wrap around her and pull her into a comforting hug that only a mother knew to give.

Looking up she was surprised to see it was Lily holding her close in a tight hug her eyes going to Harry to see him smiling at the two red head girls that meant the most to his life, Raven hesitated for a moment before bringing her hands up and returned the hug giving a small sob at the thought of her lost child again.

"I'm sorry you lost your child before but now you have a chance to try again, once I'm more conformable and willing to touch a wand again I'll take a look over you both and see if you need anything after your trip through time." Lily says with a small smile down at the girl in her arms not helping but think that Harry couldn't have chose a better woman to stand by his side as even after only an hour or so being sober and getting to know Raven Lily couldn't help but like her.

"Thank you for that." Raven says softly before pulling back enough to turn and face the group in general everyone looking at her closely, taking a breath she started talking again about her decent into madness and grief over the death of her child, she spoke of her quest to destroy the Jedi Council members and the resulting war with the Republic itself.

"You became what you fought against, that should prove that your Council was partly right dear child." Albus pointed out when Raven spoke of her conquest of worlds she had once fought to protect.

"Those fools only act when their own lives are in danger, and once again only talk to me about your view once you have lived my nightmares and not before." Raven spat out before carrying on her tale only to stop not long after the Council had laid its trap and caught her.

Harry took over talking now, telling them of how the Council wiped Raven's mind to a blank slate after they realised they couldn't convert her back to the little puppet they had before, he told them of how they gave Raven a whole new set of memories and just threw her back into the war in hopes that she would lead them to the Star Forge that was helping build the fleet that the Jedi had called the Sith Invasion.

The story came to a stop once again when Raven took over and told of her rise back to power and Harry's fight with Malak a former friend who had truly fallen to the darkness of his own nature, the pair taking a moment to explain that the Force was neither good nor evil it just was and it was the user who determined right from wrong.

"We are what would be called Gray Jedi if we had stayed in that time zone, so there is no telling what we are now but we use the Force to protect people and if that means to kill one to save the lives of hundreds then so be it." Raven states after the explanation about the Force and the humanoid condition to rate things in black and white.

"You won't be able to get away with that view within the Wizarding world dear as Dark Magic is very bad and will lead you down the dark path." Sirius stated back to Raven, the girl only shrugging her shoulders before carrying on her tale and finishing with the fight against Kreia and discovering that the aged woman had been her grandmother.

Everyone was silent for a few moments after Raven finished talking Harry once again sitting next to his mother who was watching the two closely Albus looking much like Minerva that he didn't believe the whole story but some of the things the pair had shown him proved they had had some kind of training beyond anything he had ever seen.

Lily seemed to be the first to come out of her own thoughts Remus and his girlfriend Annabel looking at the red haired woman they had helped look after over the last year as she started to talk.

"Well I would think that both of you had a plan in place for when you arrived in this time or near to it so until you can execute it I'll be more than happy to let you stay here Raven, I have a feeling I need to get to know you very well as Harry isn't going to want to part with you."

"Now Lily dear you need time to recover fully and re-bond with your son." Albus spoke up the look in his eyes carrying the message that he didn't want this girl near his beacon for the light as most of her tale was about her fall into darkness and if she fell once she could do it again.

"I am more than able to get to know my son again with her around Albus, also I don't think you could get those two apart for long anyway as we have no idea of the full range of skills that this Force power of theirs could be." Lily stated back moving up to Raven's side and placing a hand on the girls shoulder the look in her eyes holding a fire that hadn't been seen since Harry vanished.

"It has the possibly to be limitless or so the old teachings goes Raven and I would be more than happy to teach you mum." Harry says hoping that his mother would say yes.

Lily just smiled at her son before turning to face the group within her living room, "Well everyone as you can see I'm sober and don't plan on hitting the bottle again for a long time, I have some catching up with my son and his girlfriend now please leave, Sirius you and Remus can stop by later."

Everyone just looked at Lily for a moment before giving a nod Albus being one of the last to leave watching Raven closely as he moved towards Fawkes, the Phoenix however wasn't watching her like he did with Lucius Malfoy.

Lily watched everyone leave her flat before turning to face the two eight year olds and just pulled them into a hug whispering a soft welcome to Raven into the family and promising yet again to Harry to do better in protecting him in the future.

The two Gray Jedi just looked at each other while returning the hug, both silently thinking on if their plan for contact with the Republic would pull through as everything hinged on HK being able to contact the Jedi Order or whatever they were called now.


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: Don't own Harry Potter or Star Wars in any way shape or from

A/N: Hi all and welcome to one of the few chapters dealing with Hogwarts and Voldemort. Before we get into the story I would like to point out to people that Voldemort hasn't made any Horcruxes but did perform a ritual that allows one an extra life so to speak as such we well be skipping second and third year problems just so you know but Philosopher's Stone did happen.

I hope you all enjoy how the chapter is done and leave lots of comments on what you think.

Enjoy!

A/A/N: Sorry guys put up the un edited chapter by mistakes his the fixed one. Sorry again.

Chapter 15: Hogwarts.

The next few years past with little trouble, Lily being taken under Raven's wing when it came to Force training while Harry taught her the basics of Lightsaber handling and movements even if it was with wood replicas of an actual Lightsaber.

They didn't have many visitors in this time as besides Remus his mate Sara, Sirius and the Tonks no one else really knew that the young Lord Potter was back and healthy, Albus did visit from time to time each time he would try to get Raven moved to another family claiming to want Lily and Harry to have time to get to know each other again.

One such visit Albus made nearly a year since Harry and Raven returned was when Raven was teaching Lily a few of the basic Force Mediations to help guide and control the Force, Lily was sitting in jeans and a shirt on the floor before the couch Raven across from her sitting back in one of the chairs as she says softly to her fellow red head.

"That's it Lily now reach out and lift the chair I'm in, just will it to happen and let the Force take care of the rest, there is no such thing as can not to a true wielder of the Force." Raven finishes with a small smile as she leans back in the chair that started to shake a little.

A moment later just as Albus was about to say something the chair rose up a good foot in the air, Lily taking a few more deeper breaths on the lift but otherwise she seemed to be doing ok, Raven giving a nod as she leaned to the left of the chair the chair moving with her shifting weight.

"Good very good Lily, now lower the chair gently we don't want to throw me out of it like last time do we" Raven says softly with a smile as Lily also gave a small smile while keeping her eyes closed, Albus just watching as the chair moved from side to side for a moment before starting to lower slowly.

"My, what an impressive display of wandless magic, Lily" Albus comments all of a sudden this breaking Lily's concentration as her head snapped around to look at the headmaster said man being thrown backwards by a low powered Force Wave while Raven just gave a sigh as the chair crashed into the floor for the last few inches.

"Don't ever do that again Headmaster and especially with Harry or myself as we can do a lot more than just throw you across the room I can for example throw a lightning bolt at you and I don't think your heart would be up for that anymore, so what can we do for you today?" Raven says calmly getting out of the chair and moving over to Lily helping the older woman up and offering whispered praise for doing so well until Albus interrupted.

"Understood Miss Raven," Albus says softly getting to his feet and moving to one of the chairs in the living room looking around for a moment before looking back at the two red heads before him, "I stopped by today to make sure that Harry and Raven are going to be attending Hogwarts and also find out if I can talk you Raven dear into going with a family I know so that Lily and Harry could finish reconnecting."

"She won't be leaving this family Albus I have told you many times before that she wouldn't be leaving now stop asking and as to Hogwarts both have agreed to go to the castle but are unsure if they well be staying for all seven years as their plans for rejoining the Republic or whatever it's called now should be activating any time now" Lily snapped at Albus the moment he commented about Raven leaving the house and Harry's side.

"But…" Albus started to say only to grab at his neck when Raven just looked at him.

"Your mind shields are good old man but not as good as a Jedi Master, you don't want me near your so called beacon of the light as you're trying to groom Harry to replace you when you retire but you're worried I might lead him down a darker path to the so called Greater Good." Raven snapped off, turning to fully face the aged Headmaster "You don't even know what that really means as in your view the needs of the few outnumber the needs of the many that is not a true view of the Greater Good."

"I don't know what you mean dear." Albus managed to gasp out before being dropped back onto the ground.

"If you crack the enemy intelligence and know that they are going to send so many people to kill a town but you can stop this attack from happening because you know where these people are and can take them out before they can comment this crime do you do it? Or do you sit back and wait for them to attack this town?"

"I would wait as these people haven't commented a crime yet as such I would wait for the attack to happen and catch them all in the act." Albus answered without thinking over the question, only thinking on how he handled things like that in the last war.

"Then you have allowed a number of innocent people to be killed by these known killers and have more than likely lost half of them while trying to catch them, what have you gained?" Raven asks leaning forward in her seat having let go of Albus from the Force Choke a few moments before he answered her question.

Albus didn't answer as he knew that he had gained little to nothing with his answer to the question as he had tried this style before and knew that at most they may catch two to three Death Eaters but the remaining dozen would get away and countless innocent civilians would be killed all because he didn't give the order to attack the Death Eaters in their own home.

"Thought so, you may claim to know how to fight the darkness in the name of the Greater Good but you don't know a thing about how to fight a real war, get out of my sight as I don't want to see you again until I enter the Great Hall of Hogwarts." Raven spat out before turning away from Albus and leaving the room Lily just shaking her head as she knew that Raven was right as she herself had avoided any and all missions that Albus would hand out preferring to do research and medical work over combat.

This meeting marked the last time Albus would try to get Raven to move away from the Potters as such the next few years were mostly quiet for the small family, Remus and his mate/wife Sara did have a baby boy in the three years leading up to the two Jedi Knights Hogwarts start date, while Sirius was just Sirius and didn't seem to be in any mood to settle down any time soon but other than that nothing major happened in the years leading up to Hogwarts.

The day they left for the school found the pair walking though the train station in simple jeans and button up shirts with Lily only a step behind them both carried their trunks with little trouble thanks to a little use of the Force to lift them.

Lily looked much the same as she did the first day her son came back only she had a single lock of hair just above her right eye was braided and ended with a few simple beads, she had later admitted to Raven and Harry not long after she first really spoke with the Force, doing the braid in her hair she just knew that this was something she had to do to mark herself as their Padawan.

Another thing that stood out on Lily was her belt which looked like it had a half dozen metal stars attached to the leather each one looking beautifully made with razor sharp edges, Lily knowing that all she had to do was run her hand over one of the stars and it would detach from her belt for her to throw as she had shown skill enough to learn Harry's six blade style as such she took to the small but deadly throwing stars as her hovering weapons.

The group was mostly quiet as they moved though the station Harry and Raven moving with the grace that only hardened fighters developed and a number of people within the station noticed this being former or current military but chose not to comment on how two children no older then eleven could move like that.

Getting through the barrier that was between Kings Cross and Platform 9 ¾ was easy as was dodging a number of reporters who had been trying to get an interview with Harry for over a year now, the three moved onto the train Lily tagging along as she had been able to talk Madam Pomfry to take her on as an extra healer within the school this allowing the red haired woman a chance to carry on her training under her son and his future wife.

Raven calmly sat back in her seat pulling a book out on the history of the Wizarding world while Harry was writing away on some project he wanted to try and do once they made contact with the Republic again, Raven only knowing that it had something to do with Harry seeing some Cartoon from Japan a few months ago but she chose not to ask him anything about this little project as she had to admit she had a few of her own little projects in secret in the works that Harry didn't know about.

Lily looked at the two kids with her before closing her eyes and sinking into her Force meditations with ease, she took a few moments to just enjoy the feeling of all living things around her a small smile, she took only a moment to enjoy the feeling before reaching out to communicate with the Force feeling the energy flow through her she started to relax.

It was as the train started to move that both Harry and Raven felt suddenly more alert and energised almost like they had gotten a good nights sleep, looking around for a moment the pair locked eyes before looking at Lily who seemed to be giving off a faint blue glow.

"I think we have another Bastila here as that feels like Battle Meditations technique… could come in handy once she learns how to use it at will and over a larger area." Raven says softly leaning back and just letting her energy flow freely, not even feeling a little tired while Lily was unconsciously re-energizing her and keeping her spirits up all at the same time.

They didn't get a chance to comment further on this as the door to their car opened up and a girl around there age poked her head in giving a small smile as she asks softly, "Can I sit here with you as I was kicked out of my car a few moments ago by some boys ."

Raven just smiled back and waved to the empty seat next to Lily said woman tilting her head to one side for a moment but otherwise didn't move, Harry however got to his feet and helped the girl with her trunk before returning to his seat next to Raven.

"Thank you, my name is Hermione Granger and I'm a Muggle-born, I was ever so surprised when my letter came and leaning that Magic is real, did you two get as big a shock finding out that magic is real?" The brown haired girl now known as Hermione asks in one breath both Harry and Raven not helping but give a small smile at how energetic the girl was and was more than likely getting a boost from Lily's Battle Meditations as well.

"Calm down a little Hermione," Raven says softly not helping but to see a little of herself and Xune within this girl as they both had strong personalities and loved to learn new things and to this girl Magic was about as new as you could get. "My name is Raven Avian-Potter and this is my future husband and best friend Harry Potter, the woman next to you is Hogwarts second healer and Harry's mother, Lily Potter."

"Your last name is scientific for bird? And what do you mean future husband aren't we a little young to be thinking or even saying that sort of thing?" Hermione asks in surprise only to bring a hand up to cover her mouth realising that she may have insulted her possible new friends with her comment.

Raven laughed out loud at Hermione's concerned look as did Harry, this also had the effect of waking Lily out of her trance looking around at her two charges before looking next to her to see a nervous but also confused looking girl looking at the two laughing Gray Jedi.

"Don't mind those two they tend to do all sorts of things that confuse most others." Lily says with a friendly smile down at the unknown girl looking at her son who had calmed down now giving an apologetic smile.

"Sorry but we are older then we look trust us on that and as to Raven's last name… well she didn't really have one until a few years ago so she chose one that seemed simple as it would only last until we come of age as she really does plan on marrying me not long afterwards." Harry says leaning back in his seat looking at Raven who had calmed down now and seemed to be quite happy to lean back and just look Hermione over as if trying to judge what skills this girl had.

"You can't be that much older being first years and all." Hermione commented back, looking the pair over carefully as if to try and spot what made them older or what they were doing to hide their age.

"We lived a life time ago my dear and we have learned many things which we are teaching Lily here and if you like once we get to know you better one of us will take you as an apprentice, after all there is no deference's between magic and what we call the Force." Raven says calmly back with a little knowing smile at the way Hermione's eyes lit up at the thought of leaning something that was more than likely not in any book.

Lily seeing the look in Hermione's eyes couldn't help but smile as it was the same look in her own eyes back when he was eleven, bringing a hand up quickly and placing it on the girls shoulder she gave a friendly smile down at her when she looked up. "Trust me Hermione, you'll enjoy the lessons as I haven't regretted them yet, just be yourself until they say you can learn how to use Magic the way they do, now why don't you tell me what you're looking forward to at Hogwarts and I'll see if I can help you with any questions you may have."

Both Harry and Raven just gave a nod at Lily's words before going back to their own projects answering any of Hermione's questions as she asked them and even just talked in general no real topic being covered yet the three eleven year olds learned a lot about each other.

The trip passed mostly in silences as not many fans of the Boy-Who-Lived were willing to try and stare at him with his own Mother sitting in the same car as him, also the other red haired girl with him not helping some of them either as she seemed to look into the visitors very soul or that is what the few brave enough to try and chat up the savoir of the Wizarding world thought.

Not long after sun down the train pulled up at Hogwarts station Lily being one of the first off the train and quickly called for all First year students to come to her as she had been able to talk Hagrid into letting her lead the students this year having ridden the train anyway she might as well save him a trip across the lake with the new students.

"First years to me, gather around all first years." Lily called out moving to the far end of the platform calling out for all the first years as she goes, Harry, Hermione and Raven were only a few steps behind her helping any of the younger students who looked a little nervous with friendly smiles and words.

Lily did a quick head count as Minerva had told her how many were in this year's first year class, Lily giving a friendly smile to the half dozen nervous Muggle raised or born students as they looked at the last few older students heading off in the Horseless carriages.

"Alright then everyone I am Lily Potter and I am one of the school healers so I hope to not see many of you in the Hospital wing this year." Lily says with a small smile at everyone holding her wand up as she says the light spell telling the students that if they know the spell to cast it themselves, a half dozen wands lighting up a moment later including Raven, Harry and Hermione's.

Leading the way Lily couldn't help but look over the happy and surprised look on some of the kids faces as the group came into sight of the castle she herself not helping but sigh at the happy memories she had gained within those walls, a single tear falling at the thought of her and James first date within the school but she quickly brushed that away and lead the students to the boats calling out for only four to a boat.

After making sure everyone was seated Lily tapped her boat with her wand giving the silent command to move forward, calling out to the students at the right time to duck to avoid the vines growing down the castle wall blocking some of the small dock entrance.

Leading the group up into the main hallways of the castle Lily did a quick head count to make sure no one had wandered off before turning once again and knocked on the door, Lily gave a small smile as Minerva opened the door and gave a small nod to her in greeting.

"The First Years professor McGonagall all accounted for." Lily says with a small smile in greeting to her former Head of house, the dark haired Scottish woman give a return smile before waving the students into the side chamber thanking Lily as the red haired woman went to get her seat in the Great Hall.

Harry and Raven spent the time Minerva was talking about the four houses and what they had to look forward to in Hogwarts trying to keep Hermione calm as she was starting to bounce a little from her nerves.

The group of first years looked around the Great Hall in wonder a few minutes later as Minerva lead them in to be sorted Harry only looking at the night sky long enough to pick out consolations and such that he know of by heart Raven doing much the same neither of them paying the hat any mind as it sang its song only looking back at Minerva when the clapping sounded out.

Raven seemed to watch the hat closely for a minute as Minerva called out the first new students name said student quickly going to Hufflepuff, "Avian, Raven" Was the next name called causing Raven to shake her head and step forward taking the hat and without sitting down put it on her head.

"Well now what do we have here… what a mindscape and able to take any situation and turn it to your own advantage be it the battlefield or the political arena Slytherin would kill for someone of your skills, but your military training and such it also tempered with your loyalty to your people under your command a strong Hufflepuff trait, your ability to learn is far greater than any student I have sorted into the house of the Raven in a while, and let us not forget your courage and bravery for facing what you have and never backing down regardless of your fear or pain you will hold your ground for what you believed to be important a true Gryffindor… where should I put you is the question?" The hat says out loud for all to hear everyone looking at Raven in surprise at what the Hat had said the red haired girl giving an evil looking smile from under the brim.

"You think that is good wait until you look into Harry's head now that is a frightening mind for leaning and using knowledge in ways one would never think of before and a number of the battles you are looking at in my head were fought with him on the front line of them and thinking up new ways on the spot to keep the men and women under his command alive... is it any wonder I love that man so much."

"Indeed but that doesn't answer the question of where to place you, also I approve of your plan on not hiding your abilities and your past as how can one truly move forward without first admitting there past mistakes and carrying them as badges of honour to act as a reminder and prevent further mistakes."

"As all mistakes should be carried, I know I killed countless innocents in my grief and rage but I did try to make up for my mistakes before I came here did I not? Anyway if you can't decide on a house then I choose the house of intelligence as it might be a nice change from all the back room dealings and such I have gone through before."

The Hat seemed to think on this for a moment before calling out "Ravenclaw," Raven giving a nod to the hat after handing it back to Minerva moving to a seat at the clapping table a small nod of the head being all she gave to Harry and Hermione still waiting on their turn.

The next few students were quickly sorted until Hermione was called forward Raven sitting up a bit more to get a better look at the brown haired girl as she took the hat and placed it on her head, a few moments of silence later the Hat called out 'Ravenclaw.' Raven just looked at one of her fellow first years who had taken a seat across from her the boy getting the message quickly moved up one seat as Hermione moved to join Raven both of them watching Harry now.

Both girls sat up after a couple more new first years were sorted Harry's name being called making the hall go mostly silent save for a few whispers of how people thought he would be taller or that he was still declared dead or missing.

Harry calmly looked at the gathered students before taking the hat from Minerva and without sitting like Raven had done he put it on his head and leaned a little to one side, "Hello to you Hat, and welcome to my mind I do hope it doesn't shock you as much as Raven's did."

"Oh my! Raven was right your mind is a veritable fountain of information on your Order Law and techniques and that is just the surface thoughts I am reading, oh how I wish I could sit on your head for a few years to learn more of these Jedi, but alas I have to do a job and you are no doubt starting to get hungry."

"Nothing I haven't suffered through before at least you never have to worry about eating Republic rations on the front line now those are more likely to kill you then the enemy, either that or my dear lover would kill you for saying that ration was adding weight to her middle." Harry says with a laugh everyone in the hall just looking at him with a questioning look, Raven only rolling her eyes and started to balance a knife on her finger trying to work out in her head if she could throw it at Harry and hit him from her location.

"Oh my boy I would have thought you would learned long ago to never comment on a woman's weight when she is within ear shot, anyway you like Miss Avian have a mindset that would suit any house but I have a feeling that you would rather be by her side then in one of the other houses wouldn't you?"

"Indeed." Was all Harry said to the Hat's comment about which house he would like to be in, everyone just looking at him as if he was crazy for wanting to be in any house other than the one his parents had been in, that and the fact that he was the boy who lived wouldn't he want to be with the Gryffindor's like all Heroes had been in the past.

Lily was one of the few who looked happy for her son as he was choosing his own path and not following the crowd like many others had done when it comes to their sorting, the Hat calling out Ravenclaw a few moments later only adding to her smile as she clapped loudly for her son.

The rest of the sorting went by quickly as did dinner Harry not paying the death stares he was getting from Severus Snape as the man had many times since he was young both before and after he vanished tried to woo his mother and replace his father as her only love, he for some reason blamed Harry for Lily rejecting him.

It was the sudden feeling of someone trying to enter his mind as he ate that had Harry looking at the table and man in a purple turban as he could feel the man reach out with his simple form of Force control to read minds and was trying to get into Harry's mind.

'I wouldn't try that again whoever you are or I'll fry your brain.' Harry thought in the area of his mind that this unknown persons probe had been sent into which only showed the Jungles of Dxun, the image of the shadowy man vanished quickly when Harry had one of his less dangerous creatures start moving through the jungle to attack the probe.

The rest of the meal past in questions from all of their fellow house members on where Harry had vanished to and how he had meet Raven, the pair answering the questions with the cover story of Harry accidently shooting himself to the other side of the world and had been forced to take the long way and hard way to get back home along the way meeting Raven a homeless Muggle-Born he befriended later.

Following the house Prefect to the common room Harry and Raven looking over any landmarks on the path to the common room to help in getting back for breakfast the pair only listening to Ms Clearwater when she arrived at the entrance to the common room and let them into the raven's nest.

000000000000000000

The first week of class past quickly for the pair of Jedi not that they seemed to notice it much having worked with Hermione to help calm her down when she thought she was years behind the Pureblood students, that and carrying on with Lily's lessons in Force use and even teaching Hermione a few basics to see if she was worthy of becoming Harry's Padawan as Raven had taken Lily under her wing fully now.

The students soon settled into the school work and before anyone knew it was nearing the end of September a few days after the small birthday celebration the first year Ravenclaws gave Hermione she didn't get much in the way of presents but she did get a lot of well wishes and even a small hand written book from Harry that detailed everything she was trying to learn from Raven and him.

The break to the norm was the sight of Harry and Raven standing across from each other on the ground floor of the castle at the base of the great staircase that went right up the middle of the school all the way to the seventh floor, the pair dressed in simple jeans and button up shirts in Harry's case, Raven was in jeans and a sports bra much to the shock of many of the Pureblood as no noble Pureblood Witch would dress in so little around anyone save her husband.

What was the real surprise was the pair each had two swords in hand a short and long sword held in steady grip as they faced off both blades coming up in salute to each other before moving into combat crouches, Lily gave a cry of start being the only signal that started the match between the two.

The clash of steel was the only sound as both Harry and Raven seemed to vanish moving at high speed at each other there two blades slashing and stabbing at each other both of them smiling as they seemed to glide and slide across the floor at the base of the stairs.

Lily watched the pair closely trying to learn more about the Jedi combat arts but found that she could only just keep up with their Force enhanced speed a gasp escaping her lips as Harry jumped up onto the railing of the stairs but he didn't stay there long as he leaped out and up onto the third floor staircase a smile on his face as he brought his short blade up and gave a mocking wave to Raven.

"You can't run away that easily Harry." Raven called out as she followed him by jumping onto the railing and then started to jump from staircase to staircase to the pair clashing mid air as they started to climb higher and higher.

Hermione looked over at Lily from where she was standing on the ground floor her eyes wide as the pair seemed to hang in mid air for a few moments blades locked while defending or attacking with the shorter blade in there other hand.

"Aren't you going to stop them they could be killed falling from that high?" Hermione asks moving to Lily's side her eyes trying to track the location of the two as they free fall for two floors and then landed on opposite sides of the stairwell.

"I wouldn't know how to as they are both masters of combat and the other stuff they are teaching me and now you." Lily says softly trying not to give s startled scream when Harry seemed to take a glancing cut on his right arm Raven giving a small smile at drawing first blood.

Raven landed on a higher stair case after that cut and pointed her long sword at Harry not paying the staff who had started to show up any mind, "Stop holding back Harry and come at me with everything you have otherwise I'm going to carve out your jaw bone just so we can have that lovely metal shine back to your chin and jaw."

"Then I better bring in the extra weapons." Harry says from the lower floor his hands moving to his belt as he drew two long daggers and throw them into the air kicking up his feet high enough to get two other blades as all four weapons now floated around his head. "Bring it dear."

Raven just gave a cry of joy as she jumped down and right at Harry her blades coming up to defect his outer defences before clashing with his two hand held blades but quickly had to break off before she could be stabbed in the back the two laughing loudly now as they kept on jumping and sliding up and down the stairs.

"What in the name of Merlin is going on here?" Snape called out moving up from the dungeon only just stopping in time as one of Harry's floating blades was deflected by Raven and drove into the stone a little ahead of him, the young woman having been standing on the ground floor just before the stairs while Harry was higher up directing his floating weapons to attack.

"They are training Severus don't worry I'll patch them up afterwards." Lily says calmly tilting her head to one side as the blade that was in the ground in front of Snape rose up and flew through where her head had been a moment before hand.

"That is not training that is trying to kill each other and I will have them stop right this minute!" Snape snarled out going to pull his wand only to be ploughed into the ground when Raven used him as a spring board to get up a couple of floors in one go crossing blades with Harry as they passed each other.

"No this is training trust me on that, besides they have only nicked each other so far it's when they start to drip blood that I'll worry." Lily answered back taking a running step forward as she jumped up onto the landing on the next floor having overshoot the railing.

"Nice jump mum you did over shoot a little but trust me that is nothing compared to what I did the first time I Force Jumped, nearly snapped my neck." Harry called down turning his body just enough to avoid the downward slash from Raven as she dropped down from the next floor landing on the railing a floor below him now.

The duel carried on for another few minutes before Albus walked out on to the third floor landing looking around at the students hugging the wall while the two Jedi jumped past, Lily's hands appearing on the railing a moment later as she pulled herself up to sit on said railing.

"What is going on here? Mr. Potter, Ms. Avian stop this at once and come here." Albus called out loudly looking at Lily who gave a small smile over her shoulder at him before looking up at the two still duelling eleven year olds.

The pair came to a stop a few moments after the Headmaster called out both of them standing on the railing a floor above the aged man a large smile on both their faces as they bowed to each other before sheathing there blades.

"We were just finishing Headmaster and before you say anything we did get permission to train within the school from a member of staff this morning and no it wasn't my mother it was Professor Flitwick." Harry called down looking further down the stairwell seeing said professor give a little wave to the pair before starting for the stairs up to Albus to let him know that they were telling the truth.

Before Albus could say anything else to them, the pair jumped down and landed without a problem before the aged man Harry pausing for a moment to congratulate his mother on her first try at Force Jumping,

"Be that as it may you two shouldn't be doing this sort of thing within the school as you may end up injuring one of the students or even yourself now would you both please turn over any and all weapons on your person."

"Not going to happen Headmaster, we aren't going to attack any of the students so you don't need to worry about that and we are never going to walk within the Wizarding World unarmed and as we are trained better with the sword then the wand at the moment we aren't about to hand over our main weapon of choice." Raven states calmly, moving away a moment later Harry only a few steps behind her as was Hermione asking questioning to the pair softly Albus only catching one asking if she could begin training under them now rather than at Christmas.

"Don't worry so much Albus I'm keeping an eye on them and am even learning a lot from them on how to control Magic in different ways, just relax a little and admit that sometimes a new view needs to be taken on something you have been working on for a while." Lily says calmly after watching her son and future wife walk away giving a slight bow to the Headmaster Lily jumped up onto the railing and then up a floor to get to the Hospital wing for her shift.

Albus just watched Lily climb over the railing having under shoot her target this time his mind going to what Lily just said and deciding to rethink all his plans for dealing with Voldemort as it was clear Harry wasn't going to play by his game plan.


End file.
